Love School
by labuepil222
Summary: KyuMin Fanfic Kyuhyun yang jatuh cinta pada murid yeojanya Sungmin. Bagaimana lika likunya ? Ya gitu deh, silahkan di baca...
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE SCHOOL...  
**

"Kumpulkan tugasnya sekarang..!"

Teriak Cho Kyuhyun,guru di salah satu sekolah menenengah atas di daerah Mokpo.

"Yak, sepertinya ada satu orang yang belum mengumpulkan tugas, Sungmin mana?"

**In the House Sungmin...**

"Sungmin-ah, cepat bangun!"

Yang berteriak tadi adalah kakak sungmin, Lee Baek Joo

"MWO...!"

Sungmin gelagapan melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh lewat 5 menit.

Sungmin langsung lari ke kamar mandi, setelah itu langsung menyambar baju seragamnya di atas kursi belajar.

Joo : "Kau tak sarapan?"

Sungmin : " Andwe, aku sudsh telat, ppali ppali, antarkan aku sekolah"

Joo : Aishh,kau ini...

Baek Joo mengeluarkan motor bututnya di garasi rumah

Sungmin : "PPaliwa!"

Joo :"Huh, cepat naik"

Sungmin : "Ara, cepat oppa."

Joo : "Pegangan yang kuat, kita akan terkenal di kalangan para polisi."

Sungmin : "MWO...!"

Baek Joo langsung tancap gas dengan kecepatan tinggi...

Ya begitulah kehidupan perempuan manis ini, dengan rambut di kuncir dua, kulit putih layaknya putri salju, dan matanya yg besar dan bulat membuat anak ini terlihat sangat imut, tak jarang jika ia mempunyai fans rahasia, tak jarang di loker sekolah, banyak terdapat bingkisan coklat, ataupun permen yang selalu di sertai dengan surat.

Mereka sampai di gerbang sekolah, Sungmin begitu gemetar karna kakaknya membawa motor itu dengan kecepatan maksimal.

"Tunggu Ahjussi, aku mau masuk"

Penjaga gerbang berbaik membukakan gerbang tersebut, karna Sungmin dikenal dengan kerendahan hatinya, namun dia ini sedikit bodoh dalam urusan pelajaran.

Gerbang di buka, seseorang muncul dengan muka geram.

Kyuhyun : "Kau, dari mana saja,pelajaran sudah di mulai 10 menit yang lalu"

Sungmin : "Mian songsaenim, aku bangun kesiangan. Karna mengerjakan tugas dari songsaenim"

Kyuhyun : "Alasan mu tidak di terima, kau akan ku hukum, tapi mana tugasmu itu?"

Sungmin : "Ini."

Sungmin menyerahkan tugas yg diberikan guru yang paling ia benci..

Kyuhyun :"Tumben kau pintar Sungmin-ah, tapi kau tetap ku beri hukuman."

Sungmin :"Hukuman apa songsaenim?"

Kyuhyun : "Sepulang sekolah kau harus membersihkan kamar mandi wanita di sekolah ini"

Sungmin:"MWOOO?!"

Kyuhyun :"Sekarang kau boleh masuk kelas"...

Sungmin merasa kesal dengan guru yang satu ini, apalagi hukuman yang di berikan Cho Kyuhyun itu aneh-aneh, misalnya, Sungmin harus membuat hiasan dari Stik es krim, lalu dia harus membuat 20 origami burung walet, lalu di berikan ke pada adik kelas, dan masih banyak lagi, bahkan, kemarin Sungmin di suruh untuk menjadi guru sementara di TK yg sangat jauh dari kata RAMAI...

Sungmin duduk dan langsung Curhat dengan sahabat sekelasnya Ryeowook, ia pun terhantup pintu dan menjadi bahan tertawaan teman sekelasnya.

Ryeowook : "Hei kau kenapa?"

Sungmin :" Aku muak dengan guru itu"

Ryeowook :"Siapa? Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Sungmin : " Iya, tadi aku dihukum untuk membersihkan kamar mandi perempuan"

Ryeowook :" HAhahahah, tapi kan dia tampan"

Sungmin :" Kau ini, pilih mana? Kakakku, atau Guru itu?"

Ryeowook :" Tak bisa kah kau memberikan pilihan yang mudah?"

Sungmin :"HAHAHAHA!"

Kyuhyun yang diam diam datang, langsung berdiri di depan meja Sungmin, semua murid tertawa, tapi Sungmin masih saja asyik bercerita dengan Ryeowook, melihat Kyuhyun masuk, Ryeowook terdiam.

Kyuhyun :"Sungmin-ah" panggil kyuhyun

Sungmin masih asyik mengahadap ke bangku belakang tanpa melihat orang yang berada di depannya

Sungmin :"Nah, itu dia suara namja menyebalkan itu"

Kyuhyun :"Apa kau bilang?"

Sungmin pun terkejut..

Sungmin :"Eeheheh, bukan apa-apa songsaenim"

Kyuhyun :"Kau, kenapa tak mengerjakan tugas?"

Sungmin : "Memangnya ada tugas?"

Kyuhyun :"Tanya saja ke teman mu"

Sungmin : "ryewook ah, ada tugas"

Ryeowook :"Ne.. Halaman 54 pilihan ganda"

Kyuhyun :"Nah Sungmin, daripada kau menggosip, lebih baik kau mengerjakan tugas, dan kenapa kau tak pernah ikut les ku?"

Sungmin:"Aku hanya sibuk di rumah."

Kyuhyun :"Jjinjayo? Mungkin kau hanya mencari alasan."

Sungmin terdiam ...

.

.

.

.

Jam Istirahat, Dua sahabat ini pergi ke kantin

Sungmin :"Ryeowook-ah, kau ingin makan apa?"

Ryeowook " Aku ingin makan jajangmyun saja ."

Sungmin :" Ara, biar ku pesankan"

Sambil menunggu pesanan, mereka ber bincang-bincang ..

Ryeowook:"Sepertinya Kyuhyun Songsaenim menyukaimu..."  
Sungmin :"Hmmm, tak mungkin, aku hanya yeoja bodoh Wookie-ah"

Ryeowook :"Itu tak masalah ming."

Sungmin :"Hahahah, Kyuhyun songsaenim pasti mencari yeoja yang lebih baik dariku. Yak, kau ini membuat topik pembicaraan yang mengejutkan"

Ryeowook :"ahahah, biasa saja, eh jajangmyun nya usdah datang"

.

.

.

.

.

Teng,teng,teng bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, itu berarti baik bagi semua murid, kecuali Sungmin yang mendapat hukuman ...

Sungmin : "Ryeowook-ah, kau pulang saja dulu.."

Ryeowook :"Ara, baiklah..."

Sungmin :" Hati-hati di jalan wookie"

Ryeowook :"Ne, aku pulang ya.. Daaaahhh"

Kyuhyun pun mendatangi Sungmin

Kyuhyun :"Hey lee sungmin, kau siap kan menjalani hukuman dari ku?"

Sungmin :"Ne songsaenim, tapi apa songsaenim tidak pulang?"

Kyuhyun :"Tidak,aku akan mengawasimu sampai selesai"

Sungmin Pov..

Hah, dia akan mengawasiku, kalau tidak aku kan bisa kabur, lagipula aku harus bekerja...

Sungmin tak punya orang tua,Sungmin hanya tinggal dengan kakaknya, dulu Sungmin pun mempunyai keluarga. Kluarganya adalah keluarga terpandang. Namun, kakaknya Baek Joo, adalah anak yang nakal, ia terlibat beberapa kasus kekerasan di sekolahnya dulu. Karna Baek joo merasa bahwa tak di perhatikan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ayah Sungmin, selalu menceramahi Baek Joo tiap malam, ibunya hanya bisa meratapi nasib anaknya.

Tiap malam, orang tua Sungmin bertengkar hebat. Sungmin merasa sudah tak betah tinggal di rumah dan memutuskan untuk kabur. Baek Joo pun ikut dengan Sungmin. Mereka membawa kartu ATM dan Tabungan pribadi pun memilih tinggal di Mokpo sampai sekarang. Baek joo selaku kakak sangat merasa bertaggung jawab terhadap adiknya, dan memutuskan berhenti sekolah dan bekerja. Baek Joo bekerja diam - diam, namun Sungmin tau, tapi ia pura pura tidak tau agar menjadi pelajaran bagi Baek Joo, karna Baek Joo sering mrnghambur hamburkan uangnya.

Sungmin tak tinggal diam melihat kakaknya bekerja keras sendirian, ia pun diam diam melamar pekerjaan di salah satu Cafe. Dan sampai sekarang, mereka banting tulang untuk menghidupi kehidupan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun : "Sungmin-ah, apakah kau sudah selesai?"

Sungmin :"Ndee songsaenim, kalo begitu aku pulang."

Sungmin berlari tergesa gesa karna hampir terlambat.

Kyuhyun:"Nde, baiklah."

Kyuhhun Pov

Aihh,, murid ku yang satu ini, menurutku dia sangat cantim dan manis dari semua murid yeoja yang ada di sekolah ini. Tapi kenapa dia bodoh...

I**n The Cafe **

Sungmin :"Annyeong ahjussi, maaf aku kali ini terlambat."

Siwon :"Aniya, tak apa, tumben kau terlambat Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin :" Nde, aku tadi habis di hukum guruku, aku di suruh membersihkan ruang sekolah"  
Siwon :"Hahaha, baiklah tak apa, sudah sana, pelanggan hari ini sangat ramai."

Sungmin:" Ne.."

Lalu,datanglah sepasang suami istri yg ingin memesan

Sungmin : Annyeong haseyo . Ahjumma,ahjussi?"

Ahjumma : Anakku...

Sungmin : Hah?

.

.

.

.

TBC? Review Please,,


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeong.. Im Back in chapter 2, silahkan di baca readers..**.^^

.

.

.

Ahjussi : Sudahlah, anakmu sudah meninggal, oh iya, maafkan istriku, anak kami padahal sudah meninggal namun dia tetap bersikeras bahwa anaknya masih hidup.

Ahjumma : Kau mirip sekali dengan ankakku.

Sungmin : Benarkah?

Ahjumma tadi pun menggenggam tangan Sungmin sambil memberikan sebuah kalung

Ahjumma : Ini,ambillah, aku sebenarnya ingin memberikan ini pada anakku waktu ulang tahunnya, namun, besoknya dia sudah tak ada.

Sungmin : Tak usah ahjumma.

Ahjumma : Terima ini nak, aku ingin kau menjaganya.

Sungmin : Hmm,baiklah gumawo ahjumma

Ahjumma : Ne, baiklah aku ingin memesan coffe latte

Ahjussi : Aku ingin pesan Vanilla latte saja

Sungmin : Ne ahjussi-ahjumma, pesanan akan di buat, silahkan duduk .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin pun selesai bekerja dan langsung pulang. Ia pun menceritakan kejadian tadi kepada kakaknya.

Sungmin : Tadi pagi ada ahjumma dan ahjussi yang aneh

Baek Joo : Benarkah?

Sungmin : Begitu dia menatapku, dia langsung bilang "Anakku."

Joo : Ahahahah, benarkah, Lalu?

Sungmin : Dia memberikan ku sebuah kalung

Joo : Cerita yang menarik..

Sungmin : Apa appa dan eomma merindukan kita?

Joo : Aku tak tau ming, sepertinya mereka tak peduli lagi dengan kita

Sungmin : Tapi aku rindu dengan mereka.

Joo : Nanti pasti kita akan bertemu mereka.

.

.

.

Besok paginya seperti biasa. Sungmin pergi sekolah. Tiba di gerbang sekolah, dia di sambut ryeowook. Ryeowook tampak histeris.

Ryeowook : "Songsaenim kyuhyun, sebulan lagi akan bertunangan"

Sungmin : "Lalu?"

Ryeowook :"Karna songsaenim juga akan ikut dipindahkan."

Sungmin : "Oh."

Ryeowook : "Bukan itu saja,kita juga tak boleh bolos les."

Sungmin : "MWO"

Ryeowook : "Jadi, les di tambah jam, siang,sore,dan malam."

Sungmin : "Kau ambil les jam berapa?"

Ryeowook : "Aku mengikuti kau saja."

Sungmin :"Kalau ku pilih malam bagaimana?"

Ryeowook : "Kenapa kau tak ambil les siang saja?"

Sungmin :"Sudah ku bilang, aku selalu sibuk jika siang."

Ryeowook :"Hmm,baiklah."

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kelas, Ryeowook melanjutkan gosipan tadi.

Ryeowook :"Dan gosipnya,songsaenim menyukai yeoja lain."

Sungmin :"Jadi, Songsaenim itu di jodohkan?"

Ryeowook : Ne, begitulah, dan katanya,yeoja yang di sukai ada di sekolah ini."

Sungmin : "Siapa?"

Ryeowook : "Katanya, yeoja itu bodoh, apa itu kau?"

Sungmin : "Aku tak sebodoh itu ryeowook-ah (-") "

Ryeowook : " Ya sudahlah, terserah mu, ppali, guru kita sudah mau datang."

Mereka berdua pun berlari sambil tertawa-tawa

.

.

.

.

Jam sekolah sudah berakhir...

Sungmin : "Ryeowook, kau pulang dengan siapa?"

Berjalan untuk menyerahkan tugas ke ruang guru.

Ryeowook : "aku akan di jemput seseorang "

Sungmin : "Siapa? Apa dia Namjachingu mu? Apa dia Yesung sunbae?'

Ryeowook : "Yak, kau tau dari siapa?"

Sungmin : "Aku hanya mendengar gosip, tapi kemarin jelas kau tolak mentah-mentah namja itu."

Ryeowook : "Itu ku lakukan karena dia cuma taruhan dengan temannya"

Sungmin :" Lalu?"

Ryeowook : "Malamnya dia mengirimiku email dan meminta maaf, lau dia meminta nomor telepon ku."

Sungmin :"Lalu?"

Ryeowook :"Aku nabrak dinging."

Sungmin "Serius ryeowook-ah"  
Ryeowook :" Habis, kau penasaran sekali, lalu dia menelpon, mengirim pesan teks, dan akhirnya sms-an, dia sangat perhatian padaku. Sebulan kemudian, dia mengatakan kalau dia suka dan cinta padaku."

Sungmin :"Bagaiman kalau dia hanya ingin memainkan mu."

Ryeowook : "Aku tak langsung menjawab, karna dia penasaran akan jawaban ku, aku di telponnya terus selama seminggu penuh, dan kemarin saat aku pulang sekolah, dia mengejarku dan meminta jawabanku. Teman temannya tidak tau kalau aku yeojachingunya. Tapi, aku sangat takut jika dia hanya ingin memainkan ku lagi"

Sungmin "hahaha, sudah tak apa wookie, percaya pada dia saja."

Ryeowook "Tapi aku tak ingin di mainkan lagi, emang aku bonekanya.

Sungmin "Yang penting, kau harus hati-hati wookie."

Mereka pun sampai di depan ruang guru, tapi tunggu, mereka melihat apa yang seharusnya tak di lihat.

Sungmin "Astaga, siapa itu didalam " sungmin berbisik pada ryeowook karena tak ingin menganggu kegiatan orang itu

Ryeowook " Omona, songsaenim kyuhyun dan songsaenim Seohyun"

Sungmin " Ya ampun, apa tak ada tempat lain melakukan itu, cih, namja tak tau diri"

Maklum, Seohyun dan kyuhyun sedang berciuman di dalam, kyuhyun yang pososinya duduk dan memangku Seohyun dan ia meraba -raba tubuh kyu.

Ryeowook "Cihh, apa tak ada kamar di rumahnya, aku tak ingin masuk Ming'

Sungmin "Lalu tugas ini bagaimana?"

Ryeowook "Letakkan saja pelan-pelan"  
Sungmin " Kau saja yang melakukannya"

Ryeowook " Aku ini kan yeoja ceroboh "

Sungmin "Ara, kau tunggu di sini"

Sungmin pelan pelan berjingkat memasuki ruang guru, kebetulan pintu guru tak di kunci. Sungmin berjalan dan berusaha tak melihat apa yang dilakukan dua insan di dalam ruang yang tak sepantasnya ini. Tapi Sungmin tak sengaja menjatuhkan vas bunga. Prangg,,,,, kedua insan itu menengok ke arah datangnya suara.

Kyuhyun "Yak siapa itu?"

Sungmin berusaha lari dan bersembunyi di balik salah satu meja guru.

Sungmin "Babbo, babo, babo"

Kyuhyun "Siapa itu, jangan bersembunyi"

Seohyun "Sudahlah kyu, tak ada orang,"

Kyuhyun berbalik untuk merapikan meja nya yang berantakan

Ryeowook yang dari luar mengawasi , memberi kode Sungmin untuk segere keluar

Ryeowook "Cepat cepat sungmin, Songsaenim sedang menghadap ke belakang."

Sungmin berjingkat dengan cepat untuk keluar dari ruang guru itu. Tapi, jepit rambut sungmin terlepas, Sungmin tak menyadarinya.

Sungmin "hah, hampir ketahuan wookie."

Ryeowook "Kau sih , kenapa kau pakai menjatuhkan vas bunga"

Sungmin "Aku gugup Ryeowook-ah"  
Ryeowook "Omo, Yesung akan kesini, pasti dia akan teriak "

.

.

.

TBC..

walaupun sepertinya berbelit.. tapi minta Reviewnya yah.. ^^, dan maafkan jika masih banyak ranjau typo atau kesalahan lainnya...


	3. Chapter 3

Im back again in chap 3, awas ada ranjau typo yg bertebaran

.

.

.

Sungmin : "omo, bagaimana ini."

Saat Yesung akan berteriak, Ryeowook memberi kode untuk diam meletakkan telunjuknya ke depan bibir. Ryeowook hanya menyuruh Yesung untuk menghampirinya. Yesung pun berjalan ke arah mereka.

Yesung ; "Kenapa chagiya?" mereka berbicara sambil berbisik

Ryeowook :"Songsaenim tadi sedang eum..."

Yesung: "Sedang apa chagi?"

Ryeowook : "Itu..itu..."

Ryeowook menujuk jendela ruang pun mengintip.

Yesung :"Omo, songasenim Kyu dan Seohyun?"

Ryeowook : "Ne,'

Yesung : "Apa tak ada tempat lain untuk melakukannya? Dan kau melihatnya chagi. Aishh dan kau Sungmin, kenapa kau membiarkan Ryeowook ku melihat adegan itu."

Sungmin :"Dia malah semakin penasaran, dan ingin terus melihat"

Ryeowook :" Sungmin..."

Sungmin :" Benarkan?"

Lalu, Seohyun dan kyuhyun sepertinya bertengkar.

Kyuhyun: "Kau, kenapa selalu memaksa melakukan hal tadi padaku eoh?"

Seohyun: "Kenapa, kau kan calon suamiku"

Kyuhun :"Dengar Seohyun-ah, aku tidak mencintaimu, dan aku tak mau menikah dengan yeoja

sepertimu."

Seohyun: "Tapi, kita sudah di jodohkan chagi"

Kyuhyun :"YAK,AKU TIDAK PEDULI! PULANG SANA, DAN PILANG PADA AYAHMU, KYUHYUN ITU KURANG AJAR."

Seohyun: "Baiklah"

Seohyun melangkahkan kaki ke luar dan menangis. Yesung,ryeowook,Dan sungmin cepat cepat bersembunyi di balik pohon sekolah yang berada di depan ruang guru.

Ryeowook :" Sungmin, mana jepit rambutmu?"

Sungmin meraba-raba rambutnya.

Sungmin :"Omona, pasti terjatuh saat aku ingin keluar dari ruang guru tadi"  
Ryeowook :"Kita harus kabur ming, kalau tidak akan ketahuan , 1,2,3 kabooooooorrrrr"

Sungmin,Yesung,dan Ryeowook berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan sekolah. Kyuhyun yang dari tadi belum keluar dari ruang guru, mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal sambil mondar mandir.

Kyuhyun : "Andai aku tak menerima perjodohan ini, tak akan seperti ini jadinya."

Kyuhyun menginjak sesuatu .

Kyuhyun :"Jepit siapa ini? Sepertinya ada orang yang masuk tadi."

Dilihatnya kertas tugas yang tiba-tiba saja ada di tas meja itu.

Kyuhyun :"Ternyata tugas dari kelas si bodoh itu (read=Sungmin)"

.

.

.

Sungmin yang menumpang mobil milik Yesung, harus turun karna beda jalur.

Ryeowook : "Ming, hati-hati,"

Sungmin :"Ne.."

Ryeowook: "Apakah kau benar-benar tak bisa les siang ini?"

Sungmin: "Aku sibuk ryeowook-ah, sudah ya...!" Sungmin menyetop taksi dan naik.

Ryeowook terheran-heran karna sungmin selalu buru-buru. Ryeowook pun menguntit Sungmin bersama Yesung.

Ryeowook: "Chagi,ikuti taksi itu cepat"

Yesung :" Ne, tapi untuk apa?" Sambil meng-gaskan mobilnya ..

Ryeowook: "Aku heran padanya, tiap hari dia selalu bolos les, paling hanya hari minggu, itupun sangat jarang.

Yesung :"Oh, ne."

Ryeowook dan Yesung mengikuti Taksi Sungmin, taksi berhenti di cafe dimana tempat Sungmin bekerja.

Ryeowook : "Dia, sedang apa di situ"  
Yesung :"Mungkin hanya makan atau minum."

Ryeowook :"oppa. Aku akan turun, kau mau ikut?"

Yesung : "Baiklah aku akan ikut"

Yesung dan Ryeowook mendatangi cafe itu tanpa terlihat Sungmin, mereka berdua memakai jaket dan topi supaya tak ketahuan, serta masker dan kacamata juga.

Sungmin :"Kalian pesan apa."

Ryeowook :"Coffe Latte"

Yesung :"Coklat panas"

Sungmin :"Bisakah kalian melepas maskernya, aku tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas"

Ryeowook dan Yesung bertatapan, dan akhirnya mereka melepas masker,topi,dan kacamata yang mereka kenakan.

Sungmin :"ryeowook-ah, Yesung sunbae, bagaimana kalian tau kalau aku ada di sinii"

Ryeowook :"Jadi selama ini kau bekerja, kenapa kau membohongiku?"

Sungmin: "Mianhae, Ryeowook-ah, akan ku jelaskan semua, ayo kita duduk di sana."

Ryeowook dan Yesung pun duduk.

Sungmin: "Maafkan aku sudah membohongi mu Ryeowook-ah, aku bekerja karena aku tak punya orang tua."

Ryeowook :"Tapi kau kan masih punya kakak."

Sungmin: "Aku kasihan pada kakak ku, aku tak mau menyusahkannya."

Yesung :"Dimana orang tuamu sekarang?"

Sungmin :"Aku tak tau."

Ryeowook : "Bagaimana kau bisa hidup seperti ini?

Sungmin :"Begini ceritanya,'

Sungmin pun menceritakan masa lalunya dan memilih hidup sendiri, mulai dari kakaknya yang bandel, orang tuanya bertengkar dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kabur.

Yesung :"Kau hanya bersama kakakmu?"

Sungmin :"Ne,"

Ryeowook :"Aku prihatin pada mu Ming, kenapa kau tidak menceritakan ini padaku? Padahal setidaknya aku bisa sedikit membantu."

Sungmin: "Sudahlah, tak apa, aku tak hanya ingin merepotkan orang lain wook."

Yesung :"Apa kakakmu tau kalau kau bekerja?"

Ryeowook: "Pasti tidak tau. Kalau tau, pasti akan di marahi habis habisan"

Sungmin :"Ne, kakakku memang tidak tau, ryeowook-ah,jangan beri tau dia kalau aku bekerja.'

Ryeowook :"hmm, baiklah, kalau begitu aku mau puang, dan ingat yah nanti malam, aku akan menjemputmu."

Sungmin: "ne."

Ryeowook dan Yesung pun pulang ke rumah.

**In The House Kyuhyun**

Kyuhyun, tinggal di sebuah apartement sederhana di dekat suatu taman. Kyuhyun sendiri

memilih tempat ini karena menurutnya di sini itu tenang, dan kalau bosan pun Kyuhyun bisa pergi ke taman untuk sekedar melihat pemandangan. Di taman dekat apartement kyu, terdapat sebuah Danau yang di tumbuhi bunga teratai dan juga terdapat pohon-pohon yang rindang.

Banyak sepasang kekasih lebih memilih tempat ini dari pada mall ataupun tempat hiburan lainnya. Kali ini, pintu apartementnya sudahterbuka dan ada sepasang selop kulit berwarna coklat, itu berarti ayah Kyu datang.

Kyuhyun: "Appa?"

Appa: "Kau, dari mana saja?"

Kyuhyun: "Aku habis mengajar appa."

Appa :"Bisakah kau berhenti mengajar, lagi pula kau sudah appa tunjuk sebagai penerus usaha appa"

Kyuhyun: "Tak bisa apa, mengajar itu keahlian ku, bukan mengatur perusahan appa yang sedikit sjaa salah akan bisa bangkrut."

Appa: "Lalu, siapa lagi kalau bukan kau yang menggantikannya?"

Kyuhyun :"Hei, ada noona Ara, lalu ada Leeteuk hyung, lalu ada Heechul hyung, kenapa appa memilihku? Mereka pun jauh lebih layak menerima nya dari pada aku."

Appa: "Leeteuk hyungmu masih belajar di luar negeri, Heechul pun sifatnya belum dewasa."

Kyuhyun: "Salah sendiri, Heechul hyung selalu kau manja"

Appa :"Dasar anak kurang ajar, lancag sekali kau, PLAKK.." Appa Kyuhyun menampar Kyu dengan kerasnya, namun Kyuhyun seperti sudah biasa menerimanya.

Kyuhyun: "Appa saja hanya berani menamparku, lihat heechul dan Leeteuk hyung, mereka tak pernah kau tampar sedikit pun"

Appa Kyuhyun hanya terdiam...

TBC

Gaje? berbelit? Maapin yak..? XD minta reviewnya dong, seikhlasnya.. hahahahaha


	4. Chapter 4

Im back in chap 4, sepertyinya masih banyak kesalahan, tapi yang mau baca, silahkan deh.. Happy reading...

.

..

Appa kyu hanya terdiam ... Appa kyu pun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kyu,bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Seohyun? Apa terjadi masalah?", tanya appa kyu

"Aku tak suka padanya, yeoja itu terlalu menarik perhatian namja lain. Ditambah lagi sikapnya kecentilan membuatku merasa muak dengannya."

"Apa kau ingin putus dengan Seohyun?"

"Kalau boleh aku akan memutuskannya malam ini juga, aku sudah jengkel dengan sifatnya yang kekanakan."

"Terserah,, aku ingin pulang dulu."

Appa Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan apartement milik Kyu, karena jam 3 sore nanti ada bimbel untuk anak murid nya, Kyu memutuskan untuk memperistirahatkan dirinya yang sangat lelah dengan masalah perjodohannya dengan Seohyun.

.

.

.

**In The House Sungmin**

Sungmin pulang bekerja sore tadi pukul 4.00 KST, karena saking ramainya pengunjung di cafe tersebut. Sungmin langsung tertidur di ranajang kesayangannya. Tapi dia belum benar-benar tertidur karena masih memikirnya jepit rambut yang dia pakai tadi,

Sungmin Pov

Huh, jepit itu, bagaimana songsaenim tau kalau itu milikku, aku akan ketahuan. Salah dia sendiri juga dong melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak di wilayah sekolah. Aihh, aku ngantuk, lebih baik itu kupikirkan nanti saja .

-Sungmin Pov end-

Author Pov

Sungmin terbangun tepat jam 6 sore waktu setempat di karenakan suara cempreng Ryeowook yang menelpon Sunmin agar lekas bersiap-siap untuk pergi bimel, dengan malasnya, Sungmin berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badannya yang sangat-sangat lengket.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin selesai mandi dan meninggalkan secarik kertas untuk memberikan pesan pada kakaknya yang pulang malam.

"Oppa, aku berangkat les, jangan kawatirkan aku, aku bersama Ryeowook", by Sungmin

.

.

Di depan rumah, Ryeowook sudah menunggu dengan setianya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya karena appanya tak mebelikan smartphone impiannya.

"Apa kau tidak berhasil membujuk appamu?",

"Sudah, ku bilang kalau handphone ku yang ini sudah rusak parah."

"Rusak parah? Perasaan hanya casingnya saja yang terlepas."

"Barusan saja handphone ini di banting adikku."

:"Mana? Aku ingin liat betapa rusaknya Handphone mu itu?"

"Ini"

Ryeowook menyerahkan handphone yang selayaknya sudah harus di buang. Bagaimana tidak, kaca nya sudah retak, tulisan di keypadnya pun sudah pudar, ditambah lagi dengan baterainya mudah copot.

"Ya ampun Ryeowook-ah, ini sudah selayakya harus di , kenapa masih kau simpan?"

"Handphone ini menyimpan banyak kenangan :)"

Ryeowook langsung senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memegang handphone itu di dadanya dan tampakya mengingat sesuatu yang indah.

"Ya,ya aku tau apa yang sedang kau ingat."

Bus pun datang. Mereka naik pun naik ke bus.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, sekian atas kedatangan kalian untuk les kalian malam ini."

"Ndee"

"Kalian boleh pulang, jangan mampir kemana-mana"

Semua murid berebut keluar kelas karna masing-masing sudah di jemput orang tuanya, tak terkecuali Ryeowook, hanya tersisa Sungmin yang berjalan sendirian.

"Kau tak di jemput Sungmin-ah?"

"Tidak"

"Orang tuamu sibuk?"

:"Tidak, aku tak punya orang tua."

"Oh, mian Sungmin-ah", Kyuhyun tertunduk..

"Mau ku antar pulang? Kau seorang yeoja dan ini sudah malam. Berbahaya jika kau pulang sendiri." Kyuhyun yang merasa bersalah karena menanyakan hal tsb, menawarkan sedikit bantuan

"Oh, terimakasih Kyuhyun-ssi, tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Hmm, baiklah"

Sungmin pun menunggu bus terakhir dan datanglah bus , Kyuhyun begitu khawatir dengan muridnya yang satu ini. Jadi, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti bus yang dinaiki Sungmin tadi sampai rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin pun turun di halte dekat gang rumahnya, namun ada sekelompok namja mabuk yang bicara ngelantur. Mereka pun mendatangi Sungmin.

"Hey chagiyaa, mari kita habiskan malam ini bersamaku."

"Hey kau, namja tak tau diri menjauh dariku", Sungmin mulai terganggu oleh namja tersebut.

"Aku tak akan menyia nyiakan yeoja manis sepertimu" #sambil mecolek dagu Sungmin, namja itu tak sendirian

Tanpa menghiraukan Sungmin berniat meninggalkan mereka.

"Hey manis jangan tinggalkan kami, kami adalah namja kesepian yang butuh hiburan" .

"Jangan sentuh aku, TOLONG...!", Sungmin yang ketakutan akhirnya minta pertolongan

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu chagi.", ucap namja yang sepertinya ketua dari komplotan itu

"TOLONG...!",

"Ahh, mulutmu itu apakah tidak bisa di tutup? Kalau tidak aku akan menutupnya."

Tanpa persetujuan Sungmin, namja ini melumat Bibir sungmin

"Hyung, aku juga mau ", ucap namja temannya

Namja 2 mulai menyentuh bagian dada Sungmin, Sungmin tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Namun...

Bughh,buggh, krak,...(?)

Kyuhyun datang menyelamatkan Sungmin dengan sangat COOL.

"Hey, kau siapa? Pacarnya saja bukan"

Kyuhyun menendang bagian paling sensitif namja itu. (Tau sendiri kan XD)

Buggh... Namja 3 hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan.

"Berani beraninya kau melukai Hyungku."

Kyuhyun meninju muka namja itu. Namja itu jatuh di jalanan.

Kyuhyun masih harus berkutat dengan namja 1, di pukulnya periut namja itu,namun namja itu meninju pipi Kyuhyun, dan serangan Kyuhyun memukul kepala namja itu ingga pingsan, ternyata namja 2 bangun dan meninju bertubi-tubi muka Kyu dan menendang perut Kyu. Otomatis Kyu langsung jatuh tapi tak sampai pingsan. Sungmin pun turun untuk memukul balik namja itu, dengan agak gemetar, Sungmin memukul namja itu menggunakan balok besar dan BERHASIL, para namja mabuk itu bangun dengan sempoyongan dan kabur. Sungmin pun mnedatangi Kyuhyun yang terduduk menahan rasa sakit.

"Songsaenim apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sudah aku tak apa Sungmin-ah, cepatlah pulang. Orang di rumah mu akan khawatir."

"Benarkah, apa kau masih bisa menyetir?"

"Sudah, aku tak apa, aku kan namja."

Kyuhyun pun berusaha bangun dan susah payah sambil menahan sakit di wajahnya hingga ujung bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Ternyata, Kyu sudah tak bisa berdiri lagi dan kembali terjatuh.

"Omona songsaenim...!" Sungmin menolong Kyuhyun dan memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang ke rumahnya, Sungmin pun membopong Kyuhyun di pundaknya, Kyuhyun sudah lemas tak berdaya karna rasa sakit itu.

.

.

.

.

Author Pov

Sampai di rumah, Sungmin mengambil air es yang ada di kulkas dan air putih untuk minum.

"Minumlah dulu songsaenim" ,

"Gumawo Sungmin-ah",

"Harusnya aku yang harus mengucapkan terimakasih",

Sungmin ,mencelupkan handuk kecil ke dalam baskom yang berisi air es, dan mengelap luka lebam di wajah Kyu.

"Maaf songsaenim, ini mungkin akan sedikit sakit.",

"Ah, Appo...",

"Tahan sebentar Kyuhyun-ssi"

Kyuhyun Pov

Ya Tuhan, aku kenapa? Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang, apa ada yang salah denganku?

.

.

Sungmin Pov

Huh, kenapa aku menolongnya, bukankah aku membencinya. Dan apa-apaan ini, aku jadi deg-degan saat menatap matanya. Apa aku menyukainya?

.

.

.

TBC

Huahh, maafkan kalo chap ini pendek, ntar update kilat deh. Gumawo yah atas review nya, nae jadi tau kesalahan nya di mana. ...


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, Im back in chap 5... happy raeding all..

.

.

Author pov

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin nampak canggung. Pandangan mereka tak sengaja bertemu. Dua sejoli ini salah tingkah sendiri. Sungmin sangat bosan hingga memberanikan diri untuk membuka obrolan.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau sudah makan?"

"Belum, apa kau bisa memasak?"  
"Tentu saja. Makan ramen saja bagaimana?"

"Baiklah."

"Hmm. Kau tunggu di sini, nyalakan saja tv nya, atau kau boleh memakai komputerku."

"Ne,"

"Baiklah, aku akan memasak, kau tunggu di sini."

"Hm."

Sungmin mendapat sebuah pesan singkat ..

.

.

From : Baek Joo

Chagi, aku tidak pulang selama seminggu ini karena pekerjaan ku tak bisa di tinggal. Jika kau takut, ajak Ryeowook untuk menginap di rumah. Baik-baik chagii.

.

.

.

Sungmin membaca itu dengan kesal dan memilih untuk tidak membalasnya. Sungmin lebih memilih melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sementara itu

Kyuhyun Pov

"Daripada nonton tv lebih baik aku main komputer saja."

Kyuhyun menyalakan komputer itu dan iseng membuka folder-folder milik muridnya itu.

"Hahahah, foto apa ini?"

.

.

"Ckckckck, aku yg lebih imut jika berpose seperti itu."

"Kekekeke, dia seksi juga"

Bosan dengan foto Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengarahkan kursor pada salah satu file.

"Apa ini, My Diary?"

.

_Sunday,_

Dear diary,

Besok merupakan masa Orientasi sekolahku,

.

.

-Monday-

Dear diary,

Kyaa, hari ini aku bertemu guru yang sangat tampan.

.

.

"Pasti itu aku".

.

.

-Thursday-

Dear diary,

Omo, kakak kelas ku menykaiku, tapi dia bukan tipeku.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAH...! Pede sekali kau Sungmin-ah" Kyuhyun menyudahi membaca file muridnya itu. Tepat sekali, saat sudah mematikan komputer, Sungmin datang dengan 2 mangkuk ramen.

"Hampir saja ketahuan."

-Kyuhyun Pov End_

"Kajja Kyuhyun-ssi, silahkan di makan",

"Baiklah, aku penasaran akan masakan mu, apakah enak",

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan saat nelihat cara makan Sungmin yang begitu lahap.

"Wae, apakah masakanku tidak enak?", tanya Sungmin

"Masakanmu enak Sungmin-ah, seperti ramen masakan eommaku."

"Jinjjayo?"

"Ne, ini sama persis seperti masakan eommaku."

Sungmin hanya tertunduk malu...

"Gumawo songsaenim atas pujiannya", Sungmin malu-malu

Mereka tenggelam pada dunia mereka sendiri sambil menikmati ramen yang masih panas.

"Sebaiknya aku tak boleh menatapi dia terus, kalau tidak aku bisa jantungan.",Kyuhyun bermonolog dalam hati.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apakah kau bisa pulang?"

"Sepertinya tidak bisa, aku masih pusing, aku takut membawa mobil sendiri, bolehkah aku bermalam di sini?"

"Mmmm, baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan kamar.:

Sungmin Pov

WHAT? Dia akan menginap? Bisa mati aku karena jantungan , untungnya hanya hari ini. Lagi pula besok kan hari libur. Tapi sebenarnya aku malu jika Songsaenim itu melihat rumah ku. Ya sudahlah...

-Sungmin pov end-

Kyuhyun kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan handphone yang mendapat missed call 3 kali dari Seohyun. Kebetulan di luar sedang hujan badai. Kyuhyun menjadikan alasan tersebut untuk menjawab pertanyaan Seohyun di SMS.

.

.

.

From : Seohyun

Oppa, kau dimana? Kenapa kau tidak pulang?

.

.

.

To : Seohyun

From : Kyuhyun

Kau tau tidak ini hujan yang sangat lebat. Aku berada di suatu tempat. Jangan mengganggu ku lagi, aku mau tidur...

.

.

.

Sungmin pun selesai menyiapkan kamar, Sungmin menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk tiudr di kamar Baek Joo.

"Apa songsaenim akan tidur sekarang?"

"Tidak, aku belum ngantuk."

"Hmm, baiklah."

" Kau punya DVD kaset Horror?"  
"Punya, ada banyak. Apa songsaenim mau menontonnya?"  
"Hmm, baiklah, dan kau tak usah terlalu formal denganku kecuali saat berada di sekolah"  
"Bagaimana? Aku tak terbiasa."

"Panggil aku dengan Oppa."

Dalam hati Sungmin tertawa, "Jiahahaha, kau tak pantas di panggil Oppa"

"Opp...a?"

"Ne, begitu, sekarang ambil DVD Horror yang paling menakutkan."

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar."

Sungmin mengambil DVD horror favorit dia dan kakaknya, Sungmin pun menyetelnya di pemutar DVD. Sungmin pun duduk di samping Kyuu.

.

.

Saat layar TV memunculkan adegan pembunuhan, Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan menggeser tubuhnya ke dekat Sungmin.

"Oppa, kenapa?",

"Tak apa.",

Saat adegan si Hantu kejar kejaran dengan Korbannya...

"Yak, hantu bodoh, dia ada di balik meja itu"

"Cihh."

Hantu tiba-tiba muncul di layar TV berbarengan dengan suara petir yang sangat MENGGELEGAR. Membuat kedua orang ini kelojotan karna takut .

"Whoooaaaaaaa.", Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjerit bersama.

Sungmin cepat cepat mematikan TV dan DVD kemudian secara refleks memeluk Kyuhyun. Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun memeluk balik. #Kesempatan dalam kesempitan

Kyuhyun Pov

Aiigoo, petir sialan, anak ini kan jadi takut, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku malu jika tau kalau jantungku berdegup dengan cepat. Aiihh, tapi entah mengapa aku jadi ingi terus memeluknya #Ciyeee..

-Kyuhyun Pov end-

.

.

Sungmin Pov

Yak, baboya, kenapa aku harus memeluk namja ini. Bukankah aku biasanya memeluk bantal? Dan kenapa aku merasa nyaman saat memeluknya, membuataku tak ingin melepaskan ini. #hahayyyy

"Sudah tidak apa-apa", ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin tak merespon...

"Apa dia tidur?"

Kyuhyun pun menyibakkan sedikit rambutnya dan ternyata benar dia sedang tertidur.

"Aiggo, aku pun ngantuk, tapi aku takut mengganggu tidurnya. Baiklah, aku akan tidur saja."

Kyuhyun pun tertidur juga.

.

.

.

**In The Morning**

Ryeoowook Pov

Huahh, aku bosan di rumah, aku ke rumah Sungmin saja.

.

.

Ryeowook sampai di rumah Sungmin, melihat pagar tak di kunci, Ryeowook langsung masuk dan kebetulan juga pintu lupa di kunci si Sungmin. Ryeowook langsung nyelonong aja masuk ke rumah Sungmin. Lagi pula Sungmin tau tabiat si Ryeowook saat berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Betapa terkejutnya Ryeowook melihat Sungmin yang tertidur di pelukan Kyuhyun di Ruang Tamu.

"Yak, Songsaenim, Sungmin, apa yang kalian lakukan?",

Author Pov

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terbangun

"Ryeowook-ah? Kapan kau datang?", ucapSungmin yang tentu saja terbangun karena Ryeowook

"Kau, sedang apa di sini bersamanya?"

"Begini kami akan jelaskan"

.

.

TBC

Maap banged kalo masih ada kesalahan, dan chap ini pendek.. kekekeke makasih buat yang review,dan makasih banget yang udah mau baca FF gaje yang satu ini. Hahahahaha

Mmm, apa


	6. Chapter 6

Im back in Chap 6.. ^^, happy kalo masih banyak yang salah.

.

.

"Begini akan kami jelaskan", ucap Kyuhyun yang sedikit khawatir.

"Ini tak seperti yang kau lihat Ryeowook-ah", timpal sungmin

"Aku kan belum bilang apa-apa. Kalian punya hubungan khusus?", pertanyaan Ryeowook yang paling kejam menurut Sungmin

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih", Sungmin yang sedikit kesal

"Akan kami jelaskan.", Kyuhyun menimpali

Kyuhyun menceritakan kejadian semalam.

"Oh, jadi songsaenim tak langsung pulang?"

"Kau ini, apa kau tak tahu tadi malam hujannya sangat deras?", Sungmin agak marah

"Aku, sudah tidur, makanya aku tidak tau.. Hheheheh", jawab Ryeowook seperti tak punya salah apapun

"Ck.."

Di tengah perbincangan itu. Ryeowook di telpon eommanya.

"Annyeong eomma."

"Kau ini pagi-pagi sudah tak ada di rumah bla...bla..bla !? ##?/! ####&&****"

Ryeowook lebih memilih mematikan handphonenya dari pada di omeli oleh eomma nya.

"Wae Ryeowook-ah?", tanya Sungmin

"Hmm, biasa eomma ku mengomeli ku lagi, jadi aku pulang dulu ya daahhh.."

"Taa...tapi.."

Padahal Sungmin senang waktu Ryeowook datang agar menemaninya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Oppa?, apa kau tidak pulang?", Sungmin yang mecoba menyuruh Kyuhyun pulang.

"Kurasa aku malas pulang sekarang. Kita jalan-jalan saja?"

"Mmm, baiklah", Sungmin tidak enak jika menolaknya.

"Tapi kusarankan kau mandi terlebih dahulu, aku tak mau berjalan di samping yeoja kumal seperti ini",

"Yak, kau juga harus mandi, aku tak mau berjalan di samping namja yang belum mandi"

"Kalau aku tidak usah, karena orang tampan sepertiku akan sama saja di mata orang lain setelah mandi atau tidak mandi."

"Cihh, terserah mu lah. Aku mandi dulu.",

Sungmin Pov

Namja menyebalkan, harusnya memang aku tak usah menolongnya..

.

.

Setelah agak lama, Sungmin selesai mandi dan bergegas berdandan ..

"Aigoo, aku pakai baju yang mana?"

"Baju ini kurang sopan."

"Yang ini terlalu panjang"

"Yang ini, eh tidak deh"

"Yang ini saja..."

Sungmin memilih dress pendek berwarna putih bersih,

"Eh, emangnya aku siapa? Kekasih nya saja bukan, ini kan bukan kencan, untuk apa aku susah-susah memilih baju. Babo..."

"Tapi, dia kan juga kan namja biasa yang senang jika melihat yeoja berdandan cantik. Ya sudahlah , aku pakai ini saja."

Sungmin buru-buru memakainya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang bosan menunggu nya.

"Kajja, kita pergi", Kyuhyun yang tanpa berkomentar langsung menarik Sungmin ke mobilnya.

.

Sungmin pov

Huahh, dia pun tak melihatku, percuma aku tadi susah-susah berdandan, babo,babo.

-Sungmin pov end-

Di mobil Kyuhyun dan Sungmin diam. Tapi, Sungmin memberanikan diri memulai percakapan.

"Kita mau pergi kemana?"

"KIta akan pergi ke Lotte World"

"Tapi kau yang bayar, lagi pula jam segini pasti sudah sangat ramai, bagaimana antriannya?", ucap Sungmin yang sebenarnya gak sabaran.

"Sudahlah, tenang saja, serahkan pada Cho Kyuhyun "

"Terserah mu saja lah."

.

.

.

Mereka pun sampai

"Huahh, Lotte World sudah lama aku tak kesini.", ucap Sungmin dengan riangnya

"Kajja...",

Kyuhyun yang sudah tak sabar menarik Sungmin dan menggandengnya seperti sepasang kekasih yang lain. Tak ada yang tau bahwa mereka adalah seorang guru dan muridnya. Apa kata orang jika tau? Sungmin pun merasa nyaman berjalan-jalan dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang notabene adalah gurunya. Mungkin murid lain tak berani...

"Aku ingin ke Rumah Hantu itu oppa"

"Yakin?", ucap Kyuhun pada Sungmin yang khawatir karena kejadian waktu menonton film hantu itu terulang lagi.

"Tentu saja...!"

Mereka pun masuk ke wahana itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa oppa?", Sungmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun

"Tak apa,"

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak, aku sehat kok"

"Lalu, kenapa wajahmu pucat?"

Sungmin pun memeriksa dahi Kyuhyun

"Tubuhmu dingin, Ow, kau takut ya? Hahahaha"

"Tidak siapa bilang"

"Mengaku saja Cho Kyuhyun"

"Yak, kau tak sopan"

Pletakk, Sungmin dijitak oleh Kyuhyun.

"Yak, appo"

"Itu pelajaran untuk murid yang kurang ajar."

"Terserah mu lah, aku minta gulali boleh tidak?"  
"Itu makanan anak kecil Sungmin-ah"

"Ayolahh songsaenim."

Sungmin mengeluarkan jurus aegyo mautnya.

"Hmm, baiklah, tapi tolong jangan perlihatkan wajah itu lagi di depan ku."

"Kenapa? Kau tak kuat memandandangi yeoja cantik sepertiku?"

"Kau pede sekali Sungmin-ah, kajja kita beli gulali itu."

Kyuhyun Pov

Kau Sungmin-ah, jika kau menatap ku seperti itu lagi, aku tak akan memaafkanmu, jantung ku jadi berdetak cepat dan mungkin saja aku akan meninggal karena serangan jantung (?), jadi jika di tanya siapa penyebab kematianku, namamu akan ku sebut Sungmin-ah.

_Kyuhyun pov end_

"Ahjussi, aku ingin satu ", ucap sungmin pada penjual gulali

"Ini satu untukmu, gulali ini tak sebanding dengan manisnya wajahmu"

"Hahaha, ahjussi ini bisa saja, gumawo ahjussi"

"Ndee,"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali bermain hingga mereka puas. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Mereka memilih untuk pulang,

Kyuhyun Pov

"Huahh, aku mengantuk, sepertinya aku tak bisa mengantar Sungmin sampai ke rumahnya. Dan, mana suara anak ini."

Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin yang sudah terlelap.

"Aigoo, dia tidur, baiklah ku bawa ke rumahku saja."

Kebetulan jarak apartement Kyuhyun tinggal 100 meter lagi,sedangkan rumah Sungmin masih jauh, Kyuhyun pun takut kalau menyetir dalam keadaan megantuk.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sampai...

"Aihh, apa harus ku gendong?"

"Sungmin-ah, Sungmin-ah",Kyuhyun berusaha membangunkan Sungmin sambil menggoyang sedikit pundak Sugmin

"Huahh, dia sudah di mimpi rupanya, baiklah aku akan menggendongnya"

Kyuhyun susah payah menggendong Sungmin masuk ke apartement nya ala bridal style. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan Sungmin di kasur kamarnya. Tak sengaja, wajah manis Sungmin bertemu dengan wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Aissh, kalau begini aku bisa gila hanya melihat wajahnya saja."

Kyuhyun melirik bibir pulm Sungmin. Pelan pelan, Kyuhyun medekatkan wajahnya.

"Aigoo, sadar Cho Kyuhyun, dia muridmu ."

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin yang tertidur . Kyuhyun memilih tidur di sofa karna takut Sungmin tiba-tiba bangun dan mencarinya.

Baru setengah jam, Sungmin terbangun.

Sungmin Pov

"Dimana aku? Kamar siapa ini?Apa jangan-jangan? Aiggooo..."

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya di kamar Kyuhyun, melihat tak ada siapa-siapa. Sungmin merasa lega

"Ternyata aku tak di apa-apai."

Sungmin yang ingin ke kamar mandi mencoba mencari Kyuhyun.

"Oppa? Kau di mana?"

Sungmin kaget karena melihat Kyuhyun yang tidur hanya dengan bertelanjang dada di atas sofa.

"Kyaa..."

Sungmin menutup mata dan segera berlari ke kamar lagi.

"Aigoo, kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, dan kenapa kamar ini jadi panas, AC nya saja menyala. Sepertinya otakku konslet lagi. Tapi di mana kamar mandinya."

Sungmin mencari -cari di mana letak kamar mandinya.

"Disini rupanya."

Setelah itu, Sungmin kembali ke kamar. Namun, Sungmin malah memikirkan Kyuhyun.

"Yak, kenapa aku memikirkannya? Kau Babo Sungminnie."

Sungmin pun mencoba untuk tidur, namun, yang di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah Kyuhyun, Sungmin sampai senyum senyum sendiri.

"Ku rasa aku gila"

Sungmin pun pelan-pelan menutup matanya dan tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

TBC?

Gumawo yang udah mau baca n kasih reviewnya yah..


	7. Chapter 7

hai readers, im back in chap 7, happy reading..

.

-SKIP TIME-.

Di pagi buta, Kyuhyun terbangun duluan kemudian memeriksa Sungmin.

Kyuhyun Pov

"Ternyata dia masih tidur, manisnya "

perut Kyuhyun mulai keroncongan (?)

"Aigoo, noona Ahra kan sedang ada di Jepang, siapa yang memasakkan ku, aih, mungkin di kulkas masih ada telur."

Benar saja, saat membuka kulkas ada sebuah telur yang masih segar,isi kulkas Kyuhyun kali ini penuh dengan bahan mentah, tapi karena Kyuhyun tak bisa memasak, dibiarkan bahan mentah itu.

Kyuhyun pun menggoreng telur tersebut. Karna lupa mengecilkan apinya, telur Kyuhyun jadi gosong.

"Aisshh, aku tak bisa makan pagi ini"

_Kyuhyun pov End_

Sungmin pun terbangun dari tidurnya karena juga merasa lapar.

Sungmin Pov

"Aigoo, perut ku lapar"

Sungmin pun bangun dan pergi ke dapur

"Oh, pagi Sungmin-ah"

"Kau sedang apa? Memasak? Sepertinya ada bau gosong tadi"

"Oh, anni tak apa"

"Sini biar ku lihat"

Kyuhyun yang malu karena hanya memasak telur saja gosong. Menghalangi Sungmin yg ingin melihat masakannya.

"Aissh, minggir Kyuhyun-ssi"

Sungmin tertawa saat melihat telur Kyuhyun gosong

"Hahahahahaha"

"Jangan tertawa"

"Kalau tak bisa masak ya tidak usah masak."

"Ck,"

"Baiklah, aku saja yang memasak, kau mandi sana!"

-Sungmin pov end-

.

.

Author Pov

Kyuhyun hanya menurut dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

.

"Mmm, masak apa ya?"

Sungmin membuka kulkas

"Woaah, banyak sekali, aku akan masak jajangmyun saja lah. Tidak terlalu ribet."

Sungmin pun asyik memasak. Tak melihat Kyuhyun yang dari tadi memperhatikannya dari pintu dapur.

"Dia bisa jadi istri yang baik."

Sungmin pun selesai memasak. Kyuhyun buru-buru lari ke ruang tamu

"Kyuhyun-ssi, masakan ku sudah selesai."

"Panggil aku Oppa"

"Kau tak pantas dipanggil oppa"

"Yak, #pletak"

"Ah, appo, baiklah aku tak akan mengizinkanmu makan."

"Eh, mian Sungmin-ah"

"Kajja, makan di dapur saja"

Kyuhyun pun duduk di samping kursi Sungmin, Sungmin mengambilkan semangkuk jajangmyun ke mangkoknya

"Silahkan makan Kyuhyun-ssi", ucap Sungmin di sertai senyuman manisnya.

"Ne."

Mereka pun asyik makan.

"Bagaimana rasanya Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Enak, kenapa masakanmu selalu enak?"

"Hehehehe, itu bakat ku Kyuhyun-ssi"

Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan kegiatan makannya, tapi, pandangannya selalu ke arah Sungmin, dia selalu ingin mencubit pipi Sungmin karena pada saat makan Sungmin sangat menggemaskan. Makannya seperti anak kecil, belepotan di mana-mana.

"Wae Kyuhun ssi?"

"Itu di pipi dan bibirmu."

"Ada apa?",

Kyuhun yang gemas mengelap pipi Sungmin, otomatis,pandangan mereka saling bertemu, jarak antara mereka mulai terkikis, Kyuhyun menutup mata,Sungmin sebenarnya mulai menyukai Kyuhun, tapi di sisi lain, Sungmin sadar Kyuhyun hanyalah gurunya, namun perasaan suka mengalahkan pikiran tentang dirinya adalah Murid dan Kyuhyun adalah gurunya, apa presepsi orang nantinya? Sungmin pun memilih menutup mata mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Chuup"

Bibir mereka saling bertemu, tak ada nafsu di antara mereka, hanya perasaan ingin menyampaikan rasa satu dan yang lainnya. Mereka pun segera melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kedua insan ini hanya bisa salah tingkah oleh perbuatan mereka sendiri.

"Sungmin-ah?"

"Ne...?"

"Habis ini kau akan ku antarkan pulang."

"Baiklah"

Sungmin sudah berharap banyak kalau-kalau Kyuhyun akan menyatakan sesuatu, namun presepsi nya slaah yang membuat Sungmin merasa kecewa.

-Sungmin Pov-

Aihh, ini salahmu membuat dirimu sendiri terluka. Jangan larut terlalu dalam Lee Sungmin, kau kan yeoja juga aku jadi berharap pada namja ini?

-Sungmin pov end-

Author Pov

"Kajja Sungmin-ah...!"

"Ndee,"

Sungmin pun naik ke dalam mobil. Kyuhyun pun menancapkan gas . Selama perjalanan mereka hanya diam.

-Kyuhyun Pov-

"Kenapa dia diam? Apakah yang kulakukan salah? Jangan marah Sungmin-ah, aku suka padamu."

-Kyuhyun pov end-

.

.

.

Mereka pun sampai di rumah Sungmin

"Sampai jumpa besok Sungmin-ah"

"Ne Kyuhyun-ssi"

Sungmin hanya bisa melihat mobil Kyuhyun yang pelan pelan menghilang di hadapannya.

Tiba tiba, ada seorang yeoja datang sambil menampar Sungmin, ternyata yeoja itu adalah Seohyun

PLAKK

"Kau, yeoja jelek, tak pantas berjalan dengan Kyuhyun", ucap Seohyun yang melukai hati Sungmin, Sungmin hanya terdiam

"Apa bagusnya dirimu? Badan tidak seksi,bodoh, pendek, jelek,hidup lagi.",

"Apa mau songsaenim sebenarnya, kalau hanya menghinaku, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini.",

"Cihh, kau itu masih ingusan Sungmin-ah"

"Aku lelah, sebaiknya kau pergi."

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi, dari pada aku harus berdiri di rumah kalangan tingkat bawah ini, tidak level"

Seohyun pun pergi...

-Sungmin pov-

"Dasar yeoja gila, bahkan dirinya pun sama sekali tak pantas bersama Kyuhyun, cihh, memang kau sempurna. Tapi sayang, hatimu bagaikan telur busuk."

"Ahhh, aku ingin curhat pada Ryeowook."

Sungmin pun menelpon Ryeowook

"Yeoboseyo"

"Yeoboseyo, Ryeowook-ah, bisakah kau main ke rumah ku?"

"Kebetulan ku sedang menuju ke rumahmu."

"Baiklah, aku menunggumu Ryeowook-ah...!"

Biip,biip suara telpon terputus. Sungmin pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun Sungmin masih memikirkan sosok Cho Kyuhyun.

"Pantaskah aku mencintai nya? Pantas kah aku di sisinya? Sepertinya tidak. Kyuhyun butuh yeoja yang lebih sempurna dari diriku. Tapi, salahkah jika aku menyukainya?"

Sungmin pun mengingat kata seohyun tadi.

_**"Kau, yeoja jelek, tak pantas berjalan dengan Kyuhyun",**_

Sungmin merasakan dadanya mulai sesak.

_**"Apa bagusnya dirimu? Badan tidak seksi,bodoh, pendek, jelek,hidup lagi."**_

"Seburuk itukah aku? Kurasa aku memang tak pantas bersama Kyuhyun."

Butiran mutiara indah berjatuhan di pipi yeoja manis , dia sedang menagis sambil berpikir bahwa dialah yeoja yang paling buruk di dunia ini. Yang tak pantas mencintai seseorang.

"Hiks,hiks,hiks,hiks, kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu Kyuhyun-ssi? Seharusnya rasa suka ku ini bukan untuk dirimu. Aku adalah yeoja paling sial di dunia ini."

Sungmin masih melanjutkan tangisannya, Sungmin tidak tahu bahwa Ryeowook sudah datang.

"Kau kenapa Ming?", ucap Ryeowook sambil memeluk Sungmin

"Ryeowook-ah? Apa aku jelek, apa aku tak pantas hidup, kenapa aku sebodoh ini Ryeowook-ah"

"Kau menurutku adalah yeoja yang paling cantik di dunia ini, aku saja iri padamu karna kau memiliki hati sehalus benang sutra. Kau tau Ming? Banyak yang iri padamu, sikap ramahmu, sikap sabarmu, sikap baik hatimu pada tiap orang. Kau tidak bodoh, buktinya saat ulangan kemarin, anak-anak sekelas malah mencontek dirimu. Tapi, kau harus mengasahotakmu itu lagi."

"hiks,hiks,ik, terimakasih Ryeowook-ah."

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

Sungmin pun menceritakan semua hal yang dia lakukan kemarin bersama Kyuhyun. Seohyun menghinanya pun di ceritakannya juga.

"Benar dugaanku kalau kau memiliki hubungan khusus bersama Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Tidak, aku tak punya hubungan apa-apa."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya bingung Ryeowook-ah, mengapa aku harus menyukai Cho Kyuhyun. Bukan yang yeoja sepertiku pantas menyukai namja seprtinya?"

"Lee Sungmin dengarkan aku, menyukai orang adalah hak semua manusia di muka bumi ini, tak peduli betapa cantik atau tampannya seseorang"

"Hiks, hiks."

"Sudahlah Sungmin, tak usah menangis lagi." Ryeowook kembali memeluk Sungmin.

**In The House Kyuhyun**

Kyuhyun Pov

"Hey, kenapa pintu apartement ku terbuka?"

Kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam..

PLAKKK...

Tamparan sambutan di terima Kyuhyun

"Appa?"

"Kau, berani sekali berkencan dengan muridmu sendiri"

"Aku tidak berkencan dengan mur..."

PLAKK

"Tak usah bohong pada appamu sendiri Kyu, aku mendengar dari Seohyun"

"Lalu? Apa kau tidak ingat aku sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan yeoja itu..."

"Cihh, seleramu rendahan sekali Kyu."

"Appa, aku tak suka dengannya. Kenapa waktu itu appa membuat perjanjian bodoh itu untuk menjodohkanku dengannya?"

"Appa ingin yang terbaik untukmu Kyu."

Kyuhyun menunduk dan terdiam...

"Menikahlah dengannya.", ujar Appa kyu sambil memohon

"TIDAK...!", Kyuhyun habis kesabarannya untuk menolak menikah dengan yeoja yang tak di cintainya itu.

PLAKK...

"Aku sudah dewasa Appa. Aku bisa mencari pendamping hidupku sendiri."

Appa Kyuhyun hanya terdiam ...

"Dengarkanlah aku appa, aku tak bisa bahagia bersama nya. Hatiku tak bisa di paksakan. Mian..."

Kyuhyun meninggalkan dan pergi dengan mobilnya.

Kyuhyun yang lagi galau mencoba menenangkan hati pergi ke sebuah danau. Tiba-tiba, seorang kakek dengan baju kumal dan lusuh mendatanginya.

"Kau kenapa anak muda. Apa kau patah hati?"

"Hmmm, tidak juga, aku hanya menolak wanita yang di jodohkan dengan ku, aku sangat-sangat tak suka dengan yeoja itu."

"Hei nak, orang tuamu sudah sangat baik mencarikan mu seorang pendamping hidup, orang tua pasti ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya."

"Tapi aku mencintai yeoja lain"

"Siapa dia?"

"Muridku sendiri, apakah salah aku menyukainya? Usia ku pun tak terpaut jauh dengannya."

"Jadi, kau guru muda?"

"Hmm, begitulah."

"Aku juga pernah mencintai muridku sendiri."

"Jinjjayo?"

"Ya, begitulah, aku pun menikah dengannya dan mempunyai dua orang anak, kami sangat bahagia. Orang tuaku pun tak merestuinya. Hingga orang tuaku datang dan memberikan restunya saat ulang tahun pernikahan ku 12 tahun. Betapa senangnya hatiku saat itu, namun istriku sakit sakitan dan meninggal 3 bulan setelahnya. Diikuti orang tuaku yang meninggal karna kecelakaan seminggu sesudahnya."

"Nasib anakmu bagaimana?"

"Sekarang mereka pergi belajar di Havard university."

Kyuhyun hanya cengo karena kakek tua ini bisa menguliahkannya di Havard . Dia yang kaya saja belum tentu bisa masuk ke sana.

"Kenapa nak? Kau bingung?"

"Te..tentu saja."

"Aku bisa memberikan pendidikan yang layak karena aku berniat pada istriku agar anak-anak kami bisa mendapat pendidikan layaknya orang orang terpandang lainnya."

Wow, aku salut padamu."

"Nak, jika kau mencintainya, kejar dia segera. Sebelum ada yang memiliki. Sekarang sudah sore, aku igin pulang."

"Ne ahjussi."

Kyuhyun pun merenung di salah satu bangku sambil menatap langit sore.

"Aku harus bisa mencuri hatinya. Harus..! Hwaiting Kyuhyun", ucap Kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya.

-Kyuhyun Pov end-

Sungmin Pov

Di malam yang indah, berhiaskan benda berkilauan di angkasa. Seorang yeoja manis duduk di balkon kamarnya sambil menatap betapa indahnya langit malam ini. Kepala nya mendongak ke atas dan bergumam.

"Appa, eomma, sedang apa disana? Apakah kau melihatku? Aku ingin bercerita sesuat tentang kalian. Kemarin, aku pergi bersama seorang namja yang baik hati. Dia sepertinya cocok jadi menantumu. Tapi, dia guruku. Apakah pantas aku di sampingnya appa, eomma?"

Sungmin kembali bergumam

"Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa kau selalu muncul dipikiranku? Sudahlah , aku mengantuk, aku ingin tidur."

Sungmin pun beranjak dari balkon dan tidur di kasur kesayangannya

"Aishh aku tak bisa tidur. SMS Ryeowook saja."

T: Ryeowook

Ryeoowok-ah. Kau sudah tidur..

SEND...!

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menunggu balasan dari Ryeowook, namun tak ada balasan. Ryeowook sudah tidur.

"Hmm, dia sudah tidur. Baiklah, aku akan mencoba tidur."

Mata sungmin mulai berat. Sungmin pun tertidur.

-Sungmin Pov end"

.

.

"Sungmin-ah...?!"

"Appa,eomma, "

Sungmin memeluk mereka berdua.

"Eomma,appa kapan kalian datang?"

.

Mereka hanya tersenyum

"Oppa Baek Joo...! Eomma dan Appa sudah pulang...!"

.

Baek Joo hanya tersenyum

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke danau."

.

Sungmin, Baekjoo, Appa dan Eomma berlari menuju danau.

.

"Wuahh, eomma appa, betapa indahnya danau ini. Aku senang bertemu dengan kalian"

"Sungmin-ah, Eomma dan Appa ingin pergi dulu ne. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Appa, eomma, aku baru bertemu kalian, apakah kalian ingin pergi?"

.

Sepasang suami istri itupun hanya tersenyum.

.

"Kau, akan mendapatkan pengganti kami.", ujar appa Sungmin.

.

Mereka berdua pelan pelan menghilang di telan sinar cahaya putih

"Haahh, Appa Eomma, jangan pergi..."

Sungmin ingin memegang tangan Eomma dan Appanya namun tak bisa. Mereka pun hilang ...

.

"Hiks, hiks appa eomma kenapa kau pergi. Aku hanya sendiri dengan Baek Joo oppa"

"Sungmin, jaga dirimu baik baik ne, oppa tak bisa menjagamu lebih lama lagi."

"Maksudnya? Oppa jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak."

"Mianhaeyo Sungmin-ah, aku harus pergi.'

"Oppa jangan pergi ...!"

.

Namja itu hanya tersenyum dan kemudian menghilang di telan sinar putih.

Sungmin pun duduk di salah satu bangku sambil menangis. Ia pun didatangi sosok namja berperawakan tinggi. Namun, wajahnya tak begitu terlihat. Namja itu berusaha menenangkan Sungmin yang sedang menangis.

.

.

.

TBC?

Review dong.. Makasih juga buat yang udah review and juga mau baca


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, im back in chap 8, ., mian gaje,mbulet, bikin pusing dan lain lain... XD

happy reading...

* * *

.

.

.

"Hiks, hiks appa eomma kenapa kau pergi. Aku hanya sendiri dengan Baek Joo oppa"

"Sungmin, jaga dirimu baik baik ne, oppa tak bisa menjagamu lebih lama lagi."

"Maksudnya? Oppa jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak."

"Mianhaeyo Sungmin-ah, aku harus pergi.'

"Oppa jangan pergi ...!"

.

"APPA,EOMMA,OPPA, Jangan tinggalkan aku...!"

* * *

Sungmin pun terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Astaga, ternyata cuma mimpi."

Namun Sungmin masih bingung, siapakah namja yang memeluknya di bangku itu. Sungmin yang sedang malas ber imajinasi beranjak dari tidurnya kemudian mandi dan berangkat ke sekolah.

-Sungmin pov End-

.

.

.

-Author Pov-

**In The School**

Hari ini, seluruh siswa heboh di depan mading sekolah. Kebetulan Ryeowook sudah berada di sana lebih dulu.

"Ryeowook-ah? Apa ini?", tanya Sungmin

"Aku belum lihat Ming, aku terlalu pendek"

Murid-murid pun bubar karena sudah membaca pengumuman di mading. Hanya tinggal Ryeowook dan Sungmin masih di situ.

..

..

**Pengumuman...!**

**Untuk merayakan hari jadi sekolah, maka akan diadakan festival kostum dan theater drama .Semua siswa di sarankan mengikuti acara ini, ketua osis sudah membagikan naskah untuk kelompok theater drama dan desain kostum di serahkan ke kelompok Festival Kostum.**

Ryeowook dan Sungmin berjalan menuju kelas

"Ryeowook-ah. Apa kau tertarik ikut?

"Tidak, aku paling malas kalau ada acara beginian"

"Sama."

Lonceng berbunyi,

**In The Class Sungmin**

Guru kesenian yang pertama masuk. Kim Heechul namanya.

"Anak, anak, songsaenim akan membagikan kelompok theater drama dan festival kostum."

"Yahhhh", ucap semua murid di kelas itu.

"Yak, kenapa? Kalian tidak mau? Kelas kita dan kelas lain akan berkompetisi dengan kelas lain."

Semua akhirnya menurut .

"Ini, kertasnya, di situ sudah ada nama-nama kalian yang ikut drama dan festival kostum. Songsaenim pergi dulu. JANGAN RIBUT...!"

Semua terdiam karena keganasan seorang Kim Heechul

.

Ketua kelas maju kedepan dan menuliskan nama-nama kelompok Festival Kostum dan Theater Drama. Sungmin berada di Theater drama bersama Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah, untung saja kita bersama"

"Padahal aku tak bisa akting."

"Kau pasti bisa Ryeowook-ah", Sungmin menyemangati sahabat kesayangannya itu.

Kim Heechul datang lagi...

"Dari sekarang kalian harus latihan dan membuat desain kostum, semua berkumpul di aula basket SEKARANG...!"

Semua murid buru-buru keluar, kalau tidak. Entah apa yang dilakukan Heechul nantinya.

.

.

Semua sudah berkumpul di Aula basket

"Sekarang drama yang kita mainkan adalah Rpmeo and Juliet."

"Haaaaaaaa?!", ucap semua murif terkejut.

" Kalian harus pintar-pintar membuat naskah. Dan Sungmin, kau jadi peran utama, tak lupa penyanyi latarnya adalah Ryeowook. Dan peran yang lainnya, silahkan atur sendiri. MULAI...!"

Semua siswa tunjuk-tunjukkan untuk mengisi peran yang akan dimainkan. Namun, satu peran kosong.

"Songsaenim..."

"Ne...?"

"Siapa pangerannya?"

"MMMMmmmmm,,,,"

Kebetulan Kyuhyun melewati aula basket.

"Yak, Kyuhyun ah...!" panggil Heechul.

"Ndee, ada apa hyung?"

"Kau tau kan kita bersahabat baik?", Heechul mencoba merayu

"Ndee, tentu saja. Lalu?"

"Kau harus membantu ku sekaliiii saja"

"Membantu apa?"

"Begini, kau tau kan ada acara yang diadakan?"

"Ya, aku tau. Lalu?"

"Theater ku membutuhkan satu peran lagi. Yaitu peran seorang pangeran."

"Hah..?!"

"Ayolah, kau dongasengku paling manis sejagad raya. Bantulah aku, aku ingin mengalahkan kelas Seohyun."

"Hmm, baiklah."

"Yeah, baiklah, ikut aku ke dalam."

Heechul menyeret Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam aula.

"Perhatian semuanya...!"

Para anak-anak masih ribut sendiri

"Perhatikan anak-anak...!"

Para siswa masih saja tak menghiraukan.

"HEEEYYY SEMUAA, DENGARKAN AKU...!"

Semua murid langsung terdiam akan keganasan teriakan seorang namja cantik bertangan lentik ini.

"Sekarang kita sudah mendapatkan peran pangeran, yaitu Cho Kyuhyun, salah satu guru kalian."

"Hahahahahahaha", semua tertawa karena tak mungkin seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa berakting

"DIAM...!", teriak Heechul lagi. Semua terdiam

"Jangan meremehkan orang, dia ini pernah ikut drama musikal.", Heechul membanggakan Kyuhyun.

"Ohhhh" jawab semua siswa seraya mengerti.

"Baiklah, kalian silahkan berdiskusi untuk membuat naskah drama, kau juga Kyuhyun-ah.", ucap heechul sambil menatap tajam Kyuhyun

"Omo, galak sekali hyungku ini."

"Ck, baiklah ku tinggal dulu."

Semua siswa pun berkumpul untuk membuat naskah drama. Sangat riuh...

"Hei, bagaimana kalau begini saja..!", seorang siswa mengajukan ide

"Itu aneh", tanggap siswa lainnya

"Tidak nyambung", timpal salah satu siswa lagi

.

Semua sangat ribut dan gaduh.

.

"Hei diam semua.", teriak Cho Kyuhyun agar tenang.

"Naskah akan kubuatkan. Jadi kalian tidak usah pusing."

"Benarkah songsaenim?"

"Ndee, sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kelas,"

Semua siswa kembali ke kelas.

-Kyuhyun Pov-

"Aihh, merepotkan saja, sebaiknya aku buat bersama heechul hyung saja."

Kyuhyun pun mencari Heechul, sekarang para guru tak lagi sibuk karena semua ujian sudah selesai, hanya karena sedikit kesalahan, para siswa jadi menunggu 3 bulan lamanya untuk mengambil rapot mereka kembali.

"Heechul hyung...!"

"Wae Kyu?"

"Apa tak ada naskah?"

"Tentu sudah ada, aku hanya mengetes kesabaran kalian saja, besok kita akan latihan."

"Ndee."

-Kyuhyun pov end-

Sungmin Pov

Bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan waktu pulang sekolah. Kyuhyun tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sungmin.

"Annyeong Sungmin-ah? Mau ku antar pulang?"

"Tak usah songsaenim, aku akan pulang sendiri."

"Baiklah..."

Sungmin cepat-cepat melangkah pergi. Seperti biasa, Sungmin langsung pergi ke cafe. Alangkah terkejutnya Sungmin ketika ia dicegat oleh 2 orang yeoja asing, memakai pakaian serba hitam, di tambah masker hitam, tanpa babibu, yeoja itu langsung menendang perut Sungmin.

BUGHH..

"Aahh,ini sakit. Sebenarnya apa salahku?"

Tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin,yeoja itu kembali meninju pipi Sungmin hingga lebam.

DUAGGHH..

"Yakk, ahh sakit. Hey, kau siapa"

Yeoja itu menendang lagi tepat di perut Sungmin

BUGHH...

"Ahhh, tolong hentikan"

Yeoja satunya lagi belum puas dan meninju bagian bawah bibir Sungmin hingga berdarah. Sungmin langsung terduduk sambil memegangi perut dan wajahnya. Sungmin meringis kesakitan

"Dasar yeoja genit, cihh, ayo kita tinggalkan dia."

Kedua yeoja itupun lari. Untungnya, kejadian ini terjadi tepat gang kecil di samping cafe. Kebetulan salah satu pegawai melihat Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah. Kau kenapa"

"Na..nti ku jelaskan. Aakh," ucap Sungmin sambil menahan sakit.

Pegawai itupun membawa Sungmin ke ruang belakang cafe. Siwon, selaku sang pemilik cafe sangat khawatir karena salah satu pegawainya celaka.

"Sungmin-ah, kau kenapa?", tanya Siwon

"Saat aku ingin berangkat kesini. Aku dicegat oleh yeoja yang tak ku kenal, entah mengapa aku langsung di pukuli hingga begini."

"Ini lumayan parah, kau kubawa ke rumah sakit saja."

"Ah, tidak , aku baik-baik saja."

"Aisshh sudahlah, kau sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri."

"Hmm, baiklah."

.

.

"Apakah kalian sudah memberi pelajaran terhadapnya?"

"Ndee sudah."

"Baiklah, ini bayaran kalian, sisanya akan ku transfer ke rekening kalian."

Kedua yeoja berpakaian serba hitam pun melangkah pergi menjauhi seorang yeoja. Itu adalah suruhan Seohyun yang menyuruh mereka untuk menghabisi Sungmin.

"Kau, akan habis Sungmin-ah hahahahaha", tawa Seohyun.

.

.

-Sungmin Pov-

Malam telah tiba, Sungmin pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Aigoo, ini sakit sekali, bagaimana jika Baek Joo tau, aku pasti di marahi habis-habisan"

Sungmin mendapati rumahnya telah terang,

"Hahh?! Bagaimana ini, Baek Joo oppa sudah pulang."

-Sungmin pov end-

.

.

-Author Pov-

Sungmin tampak ragu untuk masuk ke rumah, betapa terkejutnya Sungmin melihat rumahnya seperti sehabis di obrak-abrik tak karuan. Namun, tak satu pun barang Sungmin yang hilang.

"Hah, apa ini?",

Sungmin terkejut melihat bercak darah dari kamar mandi.

"Apa jangan-jangan..."

Sungmin perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

"Baek Joo oppa?!"

Sungmin histeris saat melihat satu-satunya orang yang dia miliki terbaring di bathub kamar mandi dengan mata terbuka, dan penuh darah. Air bathub berubah menjadi merah, kulit Baek Joo nampak sangat pucat, pipi nya pun lebam. Sungmin merasa sangat-sangat kehilangan, bagaimana tidak? Satu-satunya orang yang dia miliki adalah Baek Joo.

"Oppa, kenapa kau begini hiks,hiks ,hiks"

Air mata yeoja ini tak terbendung lagi, melihat seorang sosok pengganti ibu sekaligus ayah tewas

mengenaskan.

,

"OPPA...! MATILAH BERSAMAKU...! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRIAN...!"

Sungmin mengambil pisau dan berniat memotong nadinya sendiri, tangan Sungmin begitu bergetar, di dalam batinnya, terasa sakit dan sangat bingung, mengapa hidupnya seperti ini?

CRASHH...

Sungmin berhasil memotong nadinya sendiri, tiba-tiba, Sungmink teringat semua kejadian yang lalu seperti proyektor film.

_**Flashback**_

"Oppa, ayo kita pulang...!, rengek Sungmin yang bertemu kakaknya sambil menegak bir di gang sempit.

"Kau pulang saja sendiri, aku sedang menikmati hidupku yang seperti ini. Daripada harus pulang ke rumah mendengar 2 orang yang asyik perang barang sambil adu mulut. Aku tak bisa tidur karenanya."

"Maksudmu Eomma dan appa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka"

"Yak, bagaimana pun juga dia orang tua kita"

"Arassero,arasseo ayo pulang"

Baek Joo tersenyum dan merangkul pundak adiknya, menyusuri jalan setapak demi setapak, mereka tak tau apa yang akan terjadi di kehidupan mereka kedepannya.

.

.

.

**In The House Sungmin**

"Kau, suami tak bertanggung jawab, harusnya kau lebih perhatian kepada anakmu, bukannya terfokus dengan kertas-kertas dan komputer busuk mu itu."

"Jika aku tak bekerja, kau makan apa? Hah?! Tak bisakah kau mengerti dan menghargai kerja keras ku selama ini?"

"Kau, berselingkuh dengan sekertarismu kan?"

"Kau, jangan bicara sembarangan..."

PLAKK,

Tamparn keras di terima oleh Eomma Sungmin

"Kau menamparku karena tak bisa menyangkal kan?! ,

BRAKK...

Eomma Sungmin membanting vas bunga.

"Appa, eomma sudah hentikan...!", ucap Sungmin melerai kedua orang tuanya.

Appa Sungmin mendatangi Baek Joo, menjambak dan membawanya ke depan Eomma Sungmin

"Ini, anakmu yang paling kau banggakan. Apa pantasnya dia di banggakan eoh?"

"Jangan lukai anakku, salahkan aku jika aku tak mengurusnya dengan baik.",ucap Eomma Sungmin yang menahan tangis.

"APPA, sakit...", Baek Joo di jambak habis-habisan oleh appa nya sendiri.

"Jangan Appa. Dia kakakku", timpal Sungmin sambil mendekat ke Baek Joo

"Kau bocah ingusan, menjauh dari ku. Kau bukan anakku, anakku adalah orang yang pintar, bukan seperti dirimu yang sangat Bodoh..", Appa mendorong Sungmin hingga terjatuh.

"Kau gila, dia anakmu...!", timpal eomma Sungmin.

"Ini? Ini bukan anakmu, bukankah kau memungutnya di panti asuhan?"

"Eomma, jadi aku bukan anak kalian?"

Semua terdiam, Appa Sungmin membocorkan rahasia paling besar di hidupnya. Sungmin beranjak pergi ke kamar."

"AKU TAK PANTAS ADA DI SINI, SEBAIKNYA AKU PERGI...!"

"Jangan pergi, akulah eomma mu...", sambil meraangkul kaki Sungmin agar tidak pergi.

"Eomma, maksudku Ahjumma, kau telah membohongiku, sekarang aku akan pergi agar hidup kalian NYAMAN tanpa manusia bodoh sepertiku."

Sungmin masuk ke kamar dan mengemasi seluruh pakaian dan pergi.

"SUNGMIN, JANGAN PERGI...!" Teriak eomma Sungmin.

Eomma Sungmin memeluk kaki Sungmin lagi,

"Jangan pergi Sungmin-ah, kau anakku, selamanya kau anakku, walaupun kau bukan anak kandung, namun aku tetap menyayangimu, percayalah Sungmin-ah"

Sungmin merasa tak tega..

"Baiklah aku tak akan pergi, sekarang aku ingin tidur, aku lelah."

"Tidur lah chagiyaa", eomma Sungmin memeluk Sungmin sambil menangis.

"Sudahlah eomma, aku akan perg tidur"

Sungmin kembali ke kamarnya

.

.

-Sungmin Pov-

"Untuk apa aku di sini, tak ada gunanya, aku pergi saja"

Sungmin mengendap-endap pergi ke luar

"Sungmin-ah aku ikut" , Baek Joo mengikuti dari belakang

"Kau tak usah ikut, kau adalah anak kandung, bagaimana kalau mereka mencarimu?"

"Aku saja tidak di urus,"

"Kau tak usah ikut..!"

"Jika kau begitu, aku akan berteriak kalau kau akan kabur."

"Eh, jangan baiklah kau boleh ikut.

-sungmin pov end-

.

.

-Flashback End-

"Selamat tinggal Ryeowook-ah, dan semuanya, maafkan aku"

...

BRAAKK,

"Sungmin-ah...!"

Hanya kata itu yang ia dengar dan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

TBC?

Review nya yaahhh.. thanks juga buat yang udah review


	9. Chapter 9

Hi readers, im back in chap 9.. ^^, maaf ni FF gaje, mbulet, bikin pusing..

Happy Reading

* * *

-Kyuhyun Pov-

"Mengapa aku terus memikirkan Sungmin?", Kyuhyun yang mondar-mandir karena gelisah

"Aku pergi ke rumah Sungmin saja."

Kyuhyun yang sedang bosan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah Sungmin. Kyuhyun begitu terkejut saat berada di depan pintu melihat bercak-bercak darah yang ada di lantai, Kyuhyun pun sontak mengikuti jejak bercak darah tersebut. Di lantai ruang tamu, terdapat pisau dengan darah yang mengering.

"Omona? Lee Sungmin kau ada di mana?"

Kyuhyun pun berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"SUNGMIN-AH...! TOLONG...!"

Beberapa tetangga mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun dan membantunya, tubuh Baek Joo ikut di angkat dan di bawa ke Rumah Sakit. Kyuhyun juga menelpon Ryeowook.

-SKIP TIME-

Sungmin langsung di bawa ke ruang UGD, sepertinya dia sedang kritis karena kehabisan darah dan jantungnya semakin berdetak perlahan.

"Ya Tuhan, selamatkan yeoja ini"

_BEEEEEEP_

"Siapkan pengaget jantung."

Dokter memegang sepasang alat dan menempelkannya di dada Sungmin

"1,2,3"

Tak ada res[on dari Sungmin.

"Ulangi, tambahkan tekanan"

"1,2,3"

Beep

"Ini langkah terakhir, besarkan tekanannya"

Kyuhyun mengintip dari jendela

"Ya Tuhan, selamatkan dia, ku mohon"

Dokter mencoba lagi..

"1,2,3"

Beep...beep...beep..beep

Alat pendeteksi jantung berbunyi menandakan detak jantung kembali berdetak.

"Terimakasih Tuhan.",

Kyuhyun sangat pun datang, namun tak sendirian, ia bersama Siwon dan teman kerjanya Yoo Jung yang menolong Sungmin waktu itu.

"Annyeong songsaenim, apa Sungmin baik-baik saja?", tanya Ryeowook

"Sepertinya begitu, tadi aku juga melihat seorang namja terbaring di bathub"

"Omo? Baek Joo, dimana dia sekarang...!" ucap Siwon khawatir.

"Di sebelah sana ahjussi",

"Oh ne. Kajja Yoo Jung, kita kesana."

-Kyuhyun pov end-

.

.

* * *

-Sungmin Pov-

_"Appa, eomma, oppa Baek Joo, kita bertemu lagi. Sekarang kita dapat bersama lagi."_

_"Jangan dekati kami.", perintah Baek Joo_

_"Kenapa? Aku ingin terus bersama kalian selamanya."_

_"Tidak, kembalillah Sungmin-ah, masih banyak orang yang menyayangi mu di luar sana."_

_"Eomma, appa, oppa...!"_

BLUSH...

Sungmin merasakan tangannya di genggam, sungmin perlahan membuka matanya

"Kyuhyun-ssi...", Sungmin mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya.

"Aku masih hidup?",

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sungmin-ah, kau sudah sadar?"

"Baek Joo, mana dia?"

Sungmin ingin segera berdiri menggunakan tangannya, tubuhnya masih lemah.

"Akhhhh"

Sungmin memekik kesakitan

"Hati-hati Sungmin-ah, kau harus beristirahat ."

"Tidak, aku ingin bertemu dengan Baek Joo oppa, di mana dia?"

"Akan kuantar."

"Tidak"

"Dasar yeoja keras kepala, berdiri saja masih sempoyongan, jika kau terjatuh, aku tak akan menolongmu."

"Minggir...!"

Saat melangkah Sungmin sangat percaya diri, tapi di dekat pintu, ia terjatuh.

"Akkhhh"

"Kkkkkk", Kyuhyun terkikik kecil

"Apa yang kau tertawakan eoh? Cepat bantu aku."

"Bukankah itu salahmu sendiri?"

Sungmin berusaha berdiri, ia pun menggandeng Kyuhyun

"Antarkan aku ke ruang Baek Joo."

Kyuhyun diam saja.

"ANTARKAN AKU KE RUANGAN BAEK JOO... APA KAU TIDAK DENGAR...!?"

"Apakah ada orang yang meminta tolong seperti itu?", Kyuhyun mulai menampakkan wajah evilnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, tolong antarkan aku ke ruangan Baek Joo ne?",Sungmin memohon dengan jurus puppy eyes nya.

"Baiklah putri manis."

Sontak pipi Sungmin merona karena Kyuhyun memujinya.

.

.

.

* * *

**In The Room Baek Joo**

"Oppa..."

Sungmin menghambur pelukannya ke jasad Baek Joo.

"Oppa... Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Sungmin menggoyah-goyahkan tubuh Baek Joo yang sudah tak menangis histeris karena di tinggal kakaknya dengan cara yang tragis.

"Apa anda saudara tuan Baek Joo?" ,Tanya seorang perawat

"Ne? Wae?"

"Begini,kami akan mengotopsi jasad kakak anda, untuk mengusut kasus ini, siapa tau ada keterkaitannya dengan para pembunuh bayaran yang melakukan aksi nya akhir-akhir ini.", ucap salah satu pihak berwajib

"Ne, baiklah."

"Oh iya, ahjussi, aku membungkus pisau yang berada di tempat kejadian.",Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah kantung plastik berisikan sebilah pisau. Kyuhyun sengaja menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil barang bukti.

"Baiklah, terimakasih.", petugas itu mengambil pisau itu dan pergi. Kebetulan, Ryeowook juga sedang mengamati jasad Baek Joo di situ.

"Ryeowook-ah. Siwon-ssi mana?"

"Oh, dia sudah pulang."

"Lalu, kenapa kau kemari?"

"Aku juga ingin melihat Baek Joo untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Kau masih menyukai kakakku?"

"Mmm, sebenarnya masih. Ah, sudahlah, aku ingin melupakannya."

"Baiklah, ayo kembali.."

Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook keluar dari kamar mayat itu. Sebenarnya SUngmin masih ingin melihat kakaknya. Namun, Sungmin lebih memilih utnuk pergi daripada harus sedih berlarut-larut.

.

.

"Sudah kau bunuh namja itu?"

"Sudah noona."

"Bawa pisau yang kau gunakan untuk membunuhnya."

"Aku lupa membawanya."

"BODOH...!"

Seohyun memukul kepala namja suruhannya itu.

"Sekarang kau di pecat...!"

"Jangan bos, saya masih punya anak."

"Aku tak peduli, cepat KELUAR...!

Seohyun ternyata adalah incaran polisi karena merupakan makelar dari epmbunuh bayaran. Ia mengincar dan mempekerjakan orang yang memang sangat misikin dan tak punya pendidikan yang itu, seluruh anak buahnya menurut agar mereka punya pekerjaan.

.

**In Hospital**

-Author Pov-

"Ryeowook ah, kau jadi peran apa di drama kita nanti?", tanya Sungmin

"Bagian pengisi lagu. Astaga, ini sudah jam berapa? Aku ada janji dengan Yesung oppa... Aku pulang ya Sungminnie, Kyuhyun-ssi, jaga bunny ming ku baik-baik ya.. Daaahhh"

Ryeowook begitu tergesa-gesa pergi dari rumah sakit. Kini tinggal mereka berdua di taman rumah sakit...

"Sungmin-ah,"

"Ne?"

"Mmm, apakah kau tak punya keluarga lagi?"

"Tentu, aku sekarang tak punya siapa-siapa lagi, Baek Joo bukanlah kakak kandungku."

"Lalu, kau siapa?"

"Aku hanya anak panti asuhan, aku tak ingat persis dari umur berapa aku di sana.", Sungmin berusaha menanahan air mata.

Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"Sungmin-ah.?"

"Ndee?"

"Aku mau kau jadi..."

Kyuhyun berfikir sebentar

"Aku mau kau jadi pemeran utama bersamaku dalam drama kita nanti."

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun,"Mmmm, baiklah, drama apa yang kita mainkan?"

"Romeo and Juliet, "

Sungmin terdiam sejenak.

"Bagaimana?", tanya Kyuhyun

Sungmin hanya diam.

"Aku takut aku tak bisa memainkannya dengan baik."

"Kau pasti bisa Sungmin-ah",

Kyuhyun menyemangati hanya tersenyum

"Aku lapar Sungmin-ah, aku cari makan dulu, kau bisa kan kembali ke kamar mu sendiri."

"Ne, "

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin. Sungmin berjalan menuju kamarnya,

.

Sungmin Pov

"Surat apa ini?"

Sungmin membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya...

_**-Hei, kau masih hidup rupanya? Masih beraninya kau mendekati namjachinguku, dasar anak ingusan. Kau akan habis Sungmin-ah...-**_

Sungmin mendengus kesal,"Cih, orang gila, sudahlah.."

-Sungmin Pov End-

.

.

Sungmin tak peduli dengan surat itu, ia pun lebih memilih untuk istirahat menenangkan pikirannya untuk saat ini. Sungmin duduk di pinggir kasur dan menatap ke arah jendela kamar rawatnya.

"Appa, eomma, oppa, maafkan aku yang telah menyia-nyiakan kalian, andaikan aku masih bisa bertemu kalian di dalam mimpi."

-Sungmin Pov end-

.

.

-Kyuhyun Pov-

"Sungmin suka apa ya?"

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri toko-toko di Mokpo ini, perhatian Kyuhyun teralihkan pada seorang gadis kecil yang kebingungan mencari sesuatu.

"Hei gadis manis, kau mencari apa?",Kyuhyun mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh mungil si gadis kecil ini.

"Eumm, aku punya kalung, aku ingin memberikannya pada seseorang. Ahjussi, ini untukmu saja"

gadis kecil ini memberikan sebuah kalung perak, namun mata kalung itu hanya setengah...

"Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku? Bukankah kau bisa memberikannya pada orang lain?"

"Aku tak tau, hatiku menyuruhku untuk memberikan kalung ini padamu ahjussi, simpan saja. Daahh ahjussi.", gadis ini meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

"Ada-ada saja, ah, hujan?"

Tiba-tiba hujan turun,

"Oh iya, Sungmin-ah."

Kyuhyun buru-buru menuju ke rumah sakit.

.

.

**In Hospital **

-Sungmin Pov-

"Ahh dinginnya..."

Sungmin menekuk lutut di depan dadanya, sambil melirik jendela di sampingnya

"Ternyata hujan, Kyuhyun mana?", Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya...

.

.

Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun, ternyata Siwon yang datang, Sungmin sedikit kecewa.

"Annyeong Sungmin-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Nado siwon-ssi, aku baik-baik saja, apa aku boleh langsung bekerja jika aku sudah sembuh, aku tidak enak jika aku kebanyakan libur. Aku juga harus membayar tagihan rumah sakit."

"Tagihan rumah sakit tak usah kau pikirkan. Aku yang akan membayarnya"

"Siwon-ssi, aku tak enak padamu."

"Sudah tak apa,"

"Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku? Apa kata pegawai lain jika tau kalau kau begitu perhatian padaku."

"Kau itu, mirip sekali dengan yeojachinguku yang dulu."

"Benarkah? Seperti apa dia? Apa kau baik hanya karena itu?"

"Ah tidak, aku baik kepada tiap orang."

"Lalu?"

"Baek Joo itu sudah ku anggap sebagai hyung ku yang paling baik, dia selalu menjaga ku dari anak mengangguku,waktu kecil, selalu bermain bersamaku dan lain-lain dia juga pernah menyelamatkan ku saat aku ingin tertabrak mobil, aku ingin balas budi, tapi, mungkin lewat dirimu lah aku bisa membalas kebaikannya karna Baek Joo sekarang sudah tiada."

"Oh jadi begitu ceritanya"

DUARRR,

Tiba-tiba petir menyambar dengan kencangnya, Sungmin yang phobia akan petir refleks memeluk Siwon yang ada di sampingnya.

-Kyuhyun Pov-

"Astaga, Sungmin pasti takut dengan petir ini,"

Kyuhyun berlari .Saat ingin masuk, Kyuhyun terkejut dan mundur karena melihat Sungmin yang berpelukan dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun meninggalkan kamar Sungmin dan berjalan ke parkiran mobil.

"Kenapa manusia itu datang lagi, ARGGH", Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya

"Harusnya aku yang memeluknya, bukan dia."

Hati Kyuhyun merasa sesak.

"Ini salahku terlalu mengharapkannya, sepertinya aku tak akan dapat memilikinya."

.

.

Kyuhyun begitu kesal, mungkin ini perasaan cemburu. Untung saja Kyuhyun bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Setelah beberapa saat menenangkan diri. Kyuhyun berbalik arah dan masuk lagi ke rumah sakit.

.

.

-Sungmin Pov-

"Astaga, kenapa aku memeluknya?", gumam Sungmin

"Sudahlah Sungmin-ah, tidak apa-apa.", Siwon melepas pelukan Sungmin.

"Jika aku tak sibuk, aku akan sering berkunjung, aku pulang dulu Sungmin-ah..."

"Ne, hati-hati Siwon-ssi"

.

.

.

"Mana Kyuhyun?",

Sungmin masih saja mencari sosok Kyuhyun. Orang yang di tunggunya pun muncul. Sungmin buru-buru kembali ke kasurnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau ke mana saja?"

"Tak kemana mana", jawab kyuhyun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Ini, makanlah sendiri...",

Kyuhyun memberinya sebuah roti tanpa melirik masih kesal karena hal tadi.

"Kau kenapa Kyuhyun-ssi? Ceritakan padaku"

Kyuhyun hanya diam

"Yak, kau kenapa Kyuhyun-ssi? Kyuhyun ssi, Kyuhyun ssi?"

"Anniyo."

"Kenapa kau ini? Sudahlah aku tak mau makan",Sungmin menggeser rotinya hingga hampir terjatuh.

"Kenapa hari ini kau membuatku kesal eoh?!", Kyuhyun membentak Sungmin,Sungmin sedikit mundur...

"Hei Cho Kyuhyun, kau yang kenapa? Aku tak melakukan kesalahan. Kalau iya apa salahku?!"

Sungmin balik membentak Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tak tau?"

"TIDAK...!"

"KENAPA KAU TAK PEKA TERHADAP PERASAAN KU EOH?!"

Sungmin diam...

"Apa kau tak tau, aku cemburu melihat kau bersama namja lain eoh? Kau harus tau itu...!",

Ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin sedikit takut.

"Punya hak apa kau cemburu padaku?", ucap Sungmin sambil bergetar karena baru kali ini ia di bentak oleh Cho Kyuhyun.

"KARNA KAU YEOJACHINGUKU...!", Kyuhyun mempertegas yang tidak mengerti hanya memasang muka Pabbo..

"A..pa? Apa? Apa katamu", dengan Innconent nya Sungmin bertanya apa maksud dari apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan tadi.

"Eh,eumhh, sudahlah lupakan saja semua . Sungmin-ah, aku ingin keluar sebentar."

Kyuhyun salah tingkah karena keceplosan. Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah pintu. Namun,

GREPP,

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang

"Kau tak boleh pergi meninggalkan ku sendirian. Aku takut.",ucap Sungmin sambil berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum...

"Ara, baiklah, aku tak pergi tidurlah, ini sudah malam."

Kyuhyun membaringkan. Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah selimut dan memakaikannya di tubuh Sungmin.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan menunggumu di sini sampai kau tertidur.", ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin.

"Selamat malam Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Ne,.. "

Sungmin pun menutup matanya. Sungmin pun benar-benar tertidur.

CHUPP..

Kyuhyun mencium kelopak mata Sungmin dan tidur di samping Sungmin.

-Kyuhyun pov end-

.

.

-Author Pov-

Berhari hari Sungmin di rawat akhirnya sembuh juga, Sungmin di perbolehkan pulang

"Siwon-ssi, aku mengucapkan terimakasih padamu"

"Ne, tak masalah iya kau lapar? Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu."

"Baiklah, aku sangat ingin makan diluar, aku bosan makanan rumah sakit."

"Kau mau makan dimana?"

"Kedai ramen saja, ayo ikuti aku."

Sungmin nampak sangat ceria dari biasanya, Siwon berhasil mengalihkan sejenak pikirannya dari penderitaannya selama ini. Sementara di sekolah...

.

.

.

**In The School**

"Juliet, a..k..u mencintaimu..."

Seorang namja berkulit putih susu ini terlihat gugp sambil mengucapkan beberapa naskah drama. Itu adalah Kyuhyun yang sedang berlatih, namun si Juliet kali ini sementara di gantikan oleh Heechul

"Yak, kau kenapa seperti itu?", ucap heechul sambil memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan sebuah gulungan kertas.

Semua siswa tertawa

"Hyung, apa kau tak punya pemain cadangan lain? Aku takut jika aku salah ,kau akan memakanku habis-habisan."

"Aishh, sudahlah, ini hanya sampai Sungmin datang. Oke , naskah selanjuttnyaa."

Kali ini kissing scene.

"Romeo, aku akan merindukanmu..."

"A..k.u ju..ga akan selalu ..me..ncintai..mu"

Kyuhyun pelan-pelan mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala heechul, sangat kaku. Hingga seluruh siswa terkikik karena akting Kyuhyun bukan seperti menyatakan cinta pada seseorang, malah seperti takut di makan binatang buas.

"Yak Kyuhyun-ah, oke latihan sampai sini saja.", ucap heechul

"Hahhh, untung saja."

"Awas kau begitu lagi, lihat saja nanti...", ancam Heechul

Kyuhyun hanya diam ..

"Yak, kenapa diam. Bantu aku mengangkat kostum ini pabbo.",

"Memang ada juliet segalak ini?", gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

* * *

Sementara itu Sungmin dan Siwon...

"Woahh, aku kenyang,"

"Apa kau mau pulang ke rumah itu? Jika aku jadi kau, aku tak akan kembali ke rumah itu lagi."

"Nanti saja ku pikirkan."

Beep,beep,beep,beep

"Oh, sebentar Sungmin-ah, aku angkat telpon dulu."

Siwon berjalan menjauhi di tingggal sendirian, Sungmin melihat sekeliling. Sepertinya ada yang mengawasinya saat ini.

"Hey, kau siapa?"

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangan di sekelilingnya. Tak ada siapa pun. Namun, Sungmin tak menyadari, seseorang mendekatinya dari belakang. Untung saja Siwon datang...

"Kau kenapa Sungmin-ah?"

"Eumhh,tak apa, kajja kita pulang."

Siwon pun mengantar Sungmin. Di perjalanan, Sungmin mengirim pesan ke Ryeowook

* * *

To : Ryeowook

Ryeowook ah, malam ini aku akan menginap di rumahmu.

SEND!

* * *

REPLY

To : Sungmin

Baiklah, kebetulan di rumahku aku sendirian. Kajja, kutunggu

SEND!

* * *

"Siwon-ssi"

"Ne?"

"Antarkan aku ke rumah Ryeowook saja."

"Baiklah.."

.

.

SKIP Time

.

.

Sungmin sampai di rumah Ryeowook

"Siwon-ssi, terimakasih atas hari ini."

"Ne..."

Sungmin masuk ke rumah Ryeowook

"Ryeowook-ah kau di mana?"

"Aku di dapur Ming.. Kau tunggu di kamar ku saja",

Sementara menunggu Ryeowook yangsedang di dapur. Sungmin berjalan ke kamar Ryeowook. Kemudian ia duduk di pinggir kasur sambil memainkan handphonenya. Namun, yeoja ini bosan juga...

"Aihh, Ryeowook, kau lama sekali..."

Duk,duk,duk,

Seseorang menggedor kaca jendela.

"Ryeowook-ah, jangan bermain-main."

Daggh,daggh,daggh...

Seseorang makin menggedor jendela

"Ryeowook-ah, sudahlah, cepat masuk."

Duk..duk..duk

Sungmin yang jengkel menengok ke jendela. Pelan-pelan ia membuka jendela..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Sungmin mundur dan langsung cepat-cepat membanting jendela itu. Hampir saja lehernya di tebas oleh orang asing yang sedang memegang golok itu.

"AAAAAAAAAAA, Ryeowook-ah, tolong jangan bunuh aku."

Ryeowook berlari kecil mendekati Sungmin

"Hey, kau kenapa?"

"Itu..itu.. Ada orang"

Ryeowook membuka jendela, menengokkan kepala nya ke segala penjuru arah. Namun, tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Tak ada orang Ming, tetangga sudah pada tidur.",Ryeowook meyakinkan.

"Lalu, siapa yang ada di jendela tadi?"

.

.

.

TBC?

Minta Review nya yah.. Terimakasih banyak juga yang udah review...


	10. Chapter 10

Annyeonghaseyo ... im back in chap 10...Mian kalo masih banyak yang salah, gaje, mbulet... Happy Reading aja dah...

* * *

"Lalu siapa yang di jendela tadi ?"

.

.

"Sudahlah, mungkin kau stres membuatmu banyak berhalusinasi..."

"Oh yea, mungkin."

Ryeowook pun duduk di samping Sungmin.

"Hmm,oh iya kapan kau masuk sekolah?"

"Mungkin besok. Oh iya bagaimana drama nya?"

"Heechul ssi sementara menggantikanmu.."

"Apa? Aku tak salah dengar?"

"Iya, andai kau masuk, kau akan tertawa terbahak-bahak."

Ting,tong...

Tiba tiba bel rumah Ryeowook berbunyi.

"Ryeowook-ah, aku saja yang membukanya."

Sungmin berjalan menuju pintu dan seorang tukang pos datang

"Noona, ada paket untuk mu."

"Apa ini?"

"Entah lah. "

Sungmin melihat lihat paket tersebut. Sungmin agak heran karena tak ada nama pengirim di paket itu. Sungmin membawa masuk paket itu. Membolak balik paket tersebut

"Dari siapa Ming?", tanya Ryeowook

"Aku tak tau, di sini pun tak ada nama pengirimnya."

"Coba buka, mungkin dari penggemar rahasia mu."

"Tak mungkin."

.

.

Sungmin membuka paket tersebut. Isinya adalah sebuah gaun merah menyala, sepatu hitam, dan sebuah surat. Sungmin pun membaca isi surat itu.

_Besok adalah bulan purnama. Tentu malam yang indah bukan? Datanglah ke danau yang biasa dan kenakan gaun itu. Disitu aku akan menunggumu..._

_From : Cho Kyuhyun_

Sungmin senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia sangat senang ,mendapat paket itu.

"Hei, kenapa senyum senyum sendiri, aku ingin lihat..."

"Dasar kepo, ini baca sendiri."

Sungmin memberikan kertas tersebut pada Ryeowook.

"Wahh, ini ajakan kencan... "

"Tapi aku harus bagaimana Ryeowook-ah?"

"Bersikap lah seperti biasa."

Ryeowook ikut senang. Sungmin menengok jam dinding. Ternyata sudah sangat malam.

"Jam berapa ini. Hooaaamm, aku ngantuk, aku ingin tidur."

"Baiklah, aku juga ngantuk."

Keduanya memebereskan kototran-kotoran kertas dan kemudian pergi kekamar dan tidur.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

**In The School**

"Annyeong Heechul ssi..."

"Oh, nado Sungmin-ah. Maaf selama kau sakit aku tak menengukmu"

"Tak apa, oh iya, aku ingin minta naskah dramanya."

"Ini, sepulang sekolah kita latihan ne?"

"Ne, terimakasih Songsaenim..."

.

.

Sungmin sudah masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Sungmin nampak ceria, walau sebenarnya ada beban di hatinya karena sekarang sudah tak mempunyai seorang kakak yang selalu saja sahabatnya Ryeowook sangat pengertian dengan perasaan Sungmin dan selalu menghiburnya. Beban di hati Sungmin sedikit menghilang .

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

Tengg,tengg,tengg,,

Lonceng sekolah berbunyi, jam sekolah sudah selesai semua Sungmin dan siswa lainnya berkumpul di aula basket.

"Apa semua sudah berkumpul?",

"Sudaahh.", jawab seluruh siswa.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah hadir ,kita mulai pada posisi masing-masing.. 1, 2, 3. Mulai...!"

Latihan mulai berjalan. Semua sudah siap kecuali Sungmin karena baru kali ini ikut latihan.

"Sungmin, masuk...!", teriak Heechul dari pinggir.

Sungmin gugup sambil komat-kamit menghafal naskah.

_"Romeo, kau harus pergi.",_ dengan percaya diri Sungmin mengucapkan naskah.

_"Tapi, aku ingin tetap di sampingmu Juliet.."_

Kyuhyun nampak gugp karena baru pertama ini dia berlatih bersama Sungmin. Hingga terjadi suatu adegan yang terlewatkan.

Cut..Cut..cut

"Kyuhyun-ah, pegang tangannya, tatap matanya, kau ini, kurang romantis,...!",teriak heechul memberi arahannya

Semua siswa yang berada di situ menahan tawa.

"Arasseo,arasseo...", Kyuhyun mulai mengerti..

"Di ulang, 1,2,3 Action...!"

.

.

_"Romeo, kau harus pergi.",_

_"Tapi, aku ingin tetap di sampingmu juliet..", _Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

"Pergilah Romeo, dan... eum..eh..Apa tadi naskah nya?",Sungmin salah tingkah.

"Cut,cut , berikan naskahnya..."

Sungmin membaca naskah drama tersebut satu-persatu dan menghafalkannya.

"Sudah cukup Sungmin-ah?",

"Ne, sudah", Sungmin menganggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah mulai lagi. 1,2,3,ACTION...!"

.

_"Pergilah Romeo, aku tak ingin kau di bunuh oleh ayahku. Aku tak mau kau mati di depanku..."_

Kyuhyun hanya garuk-garuk kepala, harusnya ia mengucapkan naskah.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ..!.", teriak Heechul yang muali frustasi.

"A.. itu apa naskahnya.", Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Heechul agar tidak marah-marah

"Berikan naskahnya...!"

Kyuhyun pun membaca naskah sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Menutup mata sesekali untuk menghafal hafal naskah yang di bacanya. Sungmin juga membaca naskah selajutnya, namun ada salah satu adegan yang sebenarnya Sungmin ingin hindari.

"Heechul-ssi, apa aku harus melakukana adegan ini. Boleh tidak kalau adegan ini di potong saja?", tanya Sungmin.

"Jika adegan itu dihilangkan, drama kita kurang lengkap rasanya.", ucap Heechul

"Aisshh..", Sungmin hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

Adegan yang di maksud adalah adegan Kiss di drama itu . Walaupun Sungmin sudah pernah melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin tentu saja malu, kemarin hanya mereka berdua yang tau, sekarang di hadapan orang banyak.!?

"Baiklah.. Mulai lagi. Naskah selanjutnya... 1,2,3 ACTION...!"

_"Juliet, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu..."_

Kyuhyun kembali melakukan kesalahan.

"KYUHYUN...! TATAP MATANYA. PEGANG PIPINYA...!", teriak Heechul

Dengan sedikit pun melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Heechul. Kali ini jantung Kyuhyun berdetak lebih cepat.

"Aigoo, bisa mati jika aku selalu begini," Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Perlahan lahan jarak di antara mereka mulai terkikis. Siswa yang melihat merasa geregetan.

"Ayolah Kyuhyun-ssi, kau kan namja...adegan begitu saja tidak bisa " , ucap salah satu siswa

"Cium,cium,cium..." Ucap siswa lain tak kalah heboh...

Heechul yang frustasi mencoba jahil, dengan cara mendorong tubuh Kyu...

BRAKK

Keduanya jatuh ke lantai, mereka tertindih satu sama lain. Bibir mereka pun saling bertemu. Sungmin tak berkedip sekalipun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun,berusaha menahan detak jantungnya yang makin berdegup kencang.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, aigoo, aku malu... ", jerit Sungmin dalam hati.

"Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...Cuit cuit", seluruh siswa jadi heboh.

"Nah, begitu bagus Kyu...", heechul tersenyum senang.

Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyu, kedua nya salah tingkah. Sungmin menunduk untuk melindungi wajahnya yang memerah sembari memegangi lehernya.

"Heechul ssi, aku ijin ke belakang dulu.",, Sungmin menahan malu.

"A..k..u juga hyung, aku ingin keluar sebentar...", Kyuhyun tak kalah malunya ingin mencoba kabur dari situasi ini.

"Kenapa? Kalian ingin kabur? Atau ingin melanjutkannya di tempat lain?", Heechul menggoda.

"Aa..ni..ya, aku ingin ke kamar mandi."

Sungmin berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi.

-Sungmin Pov-

"Yeahh, kenapa aku jadi senang begini. Rasanya ada yang ingin meledak pada diriku.", ucap Sungmin sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah di depan kaca.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Itu adalah langkah kaki Seohyun yang sedang menuju kamar mandi. Rupanya, dari tadi Seohyun menonton latihan drama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

PLAKK..

Seohyun langsung menampar Sungmin.

"Kau tak pantas melakukan itu dengan Kyuhyun eoh?", Seohyun langsung marah-marah.

"Lalu, apa hak mu melarang ku?", Sungmin membela diri.

"Dasar yeoja tak tau diri, kau harusnya tau diri posisi mu itu sebagai apa. Kau itu cuma murid dan Kyuhyun adalah gururmu. Apa kau tak berpikir eoh? Kyuhyun tak mungkin mengencani yeoja yang masih ingusan seperti mu."

Sungmin tertunduk dan terdiam kehabisan kata kata, sebenarnya Sungmin ingin menangis. Tapi tak mungkin jika ia kalah dari yeoja yang satu ini.

"Dan satu lagi, kau yeoja rendahan, tak punya martabat sama sekali. Mana ada yeoja yang berpacaran dengan gurunya. Apa kata orang tuamu nantinya Sungmin-ah.?"

Sungmin memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya...

"Jaga ucapan mu.", Sungmin merasa tersinggung jika menyangkut masalah orang tua.

"Apa? Oh, pasti kau ingin mengadu pada orang tuamu?"

PLAKK

Sungmin menampar Seohyun...

"Kau itu yang rendahan, sudah tau Kyuhyun tak menyukaimu, kau masih saja mengejar-ngejarnya."

Seohyun hanya memegang pipinya dan terdiam membiarkan Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau boleh menang Sungmin-ah, tapi lihat saja nanti", seringai Seohyun

Sungmin berlari sambil menundukkan kepalanya menuju Ryeowook.

"Kau kenapa Ming?"

GREPP..

Sungmin menghambur pelukannya pada Ryeowook

"Ryeowook ah, sepertinya tak pantas untuknya .",ucap Sungmin sambil menahan sesak di dadanya.

"Sudahlah... Ming, jangan begitu.",Ryeowook berusaha menghibur Sungmin

"Tapi, Ryeowook-ah."

"Sudahlah, nanti malm kan kau mau kencan. Jangan menangis...",Ryeowool mengelus-elus punggung Sungmin

"Kau benar Ryeowook-ah.", Sungmin menatap Ryeowook penuh semangat dan ia pun berhenti menangis.

"Ah, Ming, ini jam berapa?"

Sungmin pun melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Ah, sudah sore, kajja kita pulang."

Sungmin dan Ryeowook pun berjalan pulang.

-Sungmin pov end-

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

"Ryeowook-ah, apa ini sudah bagus?", Sungmin menata rambutnya

"Sudah, kau ini yang tadi bagus, kenapa di rubah lagi."

Sungmin masih saja mengelus elus rambutya. Ia pun menengok ke arah jam.

"Ahh, ini sudah jam berapa...?! Aku harus cepat, aku berangkat Ryeowook-ah."

"Hati, hati, jangan berlari high heels mu nanti rusak."

Sungmin tak memperdulikan peringatan Ryeowook.

"Heuhh, meskipun dia lebih tua dariku. Sikapnya masih seperti adikku.", gumam Ryeowook

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

-Sungmin Pov-

Sungmin sampai di Danau. Sungmin berdiri tepat di pinggir danau sambil mencari-cari seseorang.

"Aissh, mana dia?"

Seseorang berjalan mendekatinya,

"Sepertinya itu."

Saat semakin dekat, ternyata itu bukan Kyuhyun melainkan orang lain. Orang itu menggunakan penutup kepala hingga wajahnya tak terlihat. Hanya mata dan mulut yang terlihat. Sungmin tak dapat mengenali orang ini...

"Kau siapa?"

Entah kenapa orang itu langsung mendorong Sungmin ke danau

"Yak, kau siapa TOLONG...!"

Sungmin berteriak minta tolong namun tak seorang pun mendengarnya. Jadilah hanya Sungmin yang berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Mereka mendorong satu sama lain. Karena badan Sungmin lebih kecil dari orang itu, Sungmin kewalahan, akhirnya Sungmin tercebur juga ke danau.

"AAAAAAAAAA...", teriak Sungmin.

BYURR..

Tubuh Sungmin tercebur ke dalam danau yang cukup dalam tersebut. Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak bisa berenang. Ia pun berkali-kali mencoba untuk naik ke permukaan namun tak bisa. Akhirnya tubuh Sungmin pun menghilang.

"Rasakan, kau telah terkena jebakannku Sungmin-ah.", seringai orang itu dan lekas beranjak pergi.

.

.

Sungmin tenggelam di dalam air hanya bisa mengikuti arus..

_"Sungmin-ah, bangun... Bertahanlah, kau pasti bisa..!", _Sungmin mendengar seseorang sedang berbicara dengan dirinya.

_"Baek Joo oppa?"_

_"Kau pasti bisa."_

_"Aku sudah tak kuat oppa"_

_"Bertahanlah... Kau yeoja kuat...!"_

_"Oppa?!"_

Orang yang di panggil Baek Joo itu pun menghilang. Pandangan Sungmin mulai kabur.

.

.

.

.

-Ryeowook Pov-

"Aigoo, sudah jam segini dia belum pulang. Handphonenya tak di bawa lagi, aku telpon Kyuhyun saja"

Tutt...tuut..tuutt

"Yeoboseyo Ryeowook-ah?"

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apakah Sungmin bersamamu?"

"Tidak..."

"Jadi, Sungmin bersama siapa?"

"Dia kemana Ryeowook-ah?."

Ryeowook hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya dan mematikan handphonenya.

"Aigoo, aku harus bagaimana?", ucap Ryeowook sambil gigit jari.

-Ryeowook Pov end-

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merasa heran dan mendatangi Rumah Ryeowook. Kyuhyun segera bergegas mengambil jaket dan menyambar kunci mobil. Kyuhyun dengan tergesa-gesa berangkat ke rumah Ryeowook.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

-Author Pov-

Kyuhyun pun sampai di depan rumah Ryeowook. Kyuhyun langsung di sambut oleh yang punya rumah

"Ryeowook-ah, Sungmin kenapa?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Mmmm, dia pergi setelah mendapat sebuah paket darimu.."

"Hah? Apa? Aku tak pernah mengirimkan paket satupun."

"Jadi, Sungmin bagaimana?", Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Dia sekarang di mana?"

"Di danau."

" Kajja kita kesana."

"Tapi, rumahku siapa yang menjaga?"

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sendiri."

Kyuhyun masuk ke mobil dan melesat pergi ke danau. Saat Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan danau, ia berpapasan dengan Seohyun.

"Kau, sedang apa disini?",tanya Kyuhyun yang sedikit mengintimidasi.

Seohyun gugup menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"A..Aniya. Aku hanya iseng, kebetulan kau di sini. Antarkan aku pulang ne?", ucap seohyun sambil meggandeng Kyuhyun.

"Pulang saja sendiri..."

Kyuhyun melepas gandengan tangan Seohyun.

"Oppa...!"

Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan Seohyun dan bergegas mencari Sungmin. Di kelilingi nya lah danau itu...

-Author pov end-

-Kyuhyun Pov-

"SUNGMIN-AH...! KAU DIMANA?"

Sambil menengok ke sana kemari,Kyuhyun terus meneriakkan nama Sungmin. Namun malam semakin larut, Kyuhyun belum juga menemukan Sungmin. Padahal, Kyuhyun sudah mengelilingi danau dari ujung ke ujung.

Kyuhyun mulai putus asa dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Namun, pandangan Kyuhyun tertuju pada sebuah kain merah yang timbul di permukaan danau. Kyuhyun mencoba menarik kain tersebut..

"Aigoo, berat sekali."

Dengan susah payah, Kyuhyun berhasil mengangkat kain tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun ternyata yang dia tarik adalah kain dari gaun yang sedang diguanakn Sungmin malam itu.

"SUNGMIN-AH...!"

Kyuhyun pun membaringkan tubuh Sungmin di pinggir danau. Kyuhyun memeriksa denyut nadinya. Untung saja masih berdenyut.

"Sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan.?"

Kyuhyun merasa bingung dan mencoba memberi sedikit bantuan. Di tekannya perut Sungmin namun tak berhasil.

"Hah, tidak bisa. Apakah aku harus memberi nafas buatan?", Kyuhyun berfikir sejenak.

"Tak ada cara lain,"

Kyuhyun akhirnya memeberi nafas buatan untuk ini, Kyuhyun berusaha keras untuk menahan detak jantungnya yang semakin berdetak cepat saat mendekatkan wajahnya ke bibir Sungmin.

CHUU..

Kyuhyun mulai memberi nafas buatan.

"Uhuk..uhukk..uhuk."

Sungmin akhirnya sadar

"Gwenchana...?", Kyuhyun memegang badan Sungmin

Sungmin masih lemas. Sungmin hanya menggeram..

"MMMMMM..."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin masuk ke dalam mobil. Di senderkanlah tubuh Sungmin di kursi mobil.

"SSShh.. Di..ng..in Kyu..", ucap Sungmin sambil menggigil.

"Ini, pakai jaket ku saja.", Kyuhyun menyerahkan jaket tebalnya untuk Sungmin. Walau sebenarnya hawa malam ini dingin. Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Apa kau tak apa..?"

"Sudah, aku tak apa."

Kyuhyun langsung menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Kyu, jangan jalan dulu, aku masih pusing."

Mendengar keluhan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mematikan lagi mesin mobilnya.

Sambil menunggu,Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada menahan dinginnya hawa malam ini. Sungmin melihat Kyu merasa tak tega. Sungmin pun mendekatkan dirinya di samping Kyu dan memeluk Kyuhyun agar merasa hangat.

"Begini lebih baik kan?"

Ucap Sungmin di pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tampaknya sangat nyaman.

"Saranghae Sungmin-ah."

Entah ada angin apa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengucapkan kata itu. Sungmin langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hey, ini dingin, kenapa kau melepaskannya.?", ucap Kyuhyun kesal

"Apa maksud mu?", Sungmin meminta penjelasan atas ucapan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka padaku, aku cinta padamu Sungmin-ah. Aku menganggapmu sebagai yeoja biasa. Bukan muridku.", Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa menyatakan perasaannya selama ini.

"Aku tak pantas untukmu Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku ini yeoja bodoh,jelek, dan apalah itu. Aku tak pantas berada di samping mu Kyu. Kau pantas bersama sosok yeoja yang sempurna."

Kyuhyun tak merespon kata kata Sungmin tadi. Kyuhyun hanya menatap mata Sungmin, memegang pipinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Perlahan lahan, bibir mereka saling bertemu.

CHUU~

Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun mencium nya dengan sangat lembut. Dengan cara inilah Kyuhyun menyampaikan perasaannya pada Sungmin. Setelah cukup, Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Mereka pun saling berpandangan...

"Kau, adalah yeoja yang sempurna bagiku Sungmin-ah.", ucap Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menunjukkan senyum manisnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun bersiap untuk menyalakan mesin mobil. Tiba-tiba Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Hmm?"

"Nado saranghae."

Kyuhyun menenengok ke wajah Sungmin untuk memastikan Sungmin tidak berbohong. Melihat tatapan lembut Sungmin ke Kyu. Kyuhyun tau, dia sedang tidak berbohong.

"Kajja Kyuhyun-ssi, ayo pulang aku lelah.",ucap Sungmin

Kyuhyun pun menancapkan gas dan melesat menuju rumah Ryeowook

-Kyuhyun pov End-

.

.

.

-Author Pov-

"Aiss, mereka kemana sih?"

Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya ke jendela. Ryeowook lega melihat mobil Kyu datang . Kyu turun sambil menggendong Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumah. Seperti biasa. Sungmin tertidur.

Ryeowook segera membuka pintu.

"Baringkan saja dia di sofa.." perintah Ryeowook

Kyuhyun pun membaringkan Sungmin di atas sofa.

"Ahh, di luar dingin ya. Ku buatkan coklat panas dulu."

"Nde, gamsahamnida Ryeowook-ah."

Ryeowook pergi ke dapur. Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan menatapnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Kyuhyun melihat di leher Sungmin terdapat sebuah kalung.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat kalung ini.",

Kyuhyun mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi dengan kalung itu.

"Oh,iya."

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kalung di dalam sakunya.

"Hei, mata kalungnya berpasangan..."

Kyuhyun menyamakan mata kalungnya dengan mata kalung Sungmin.

"Ah, mungkin cuma kebetulan."

Ryeowook datang membawa secangkir coklat panas.

"Ini songsaenim.".

Kyuhyun pun menikmati coklat panasnya. Tapi, malam ini sepertinya akan terjadi hujan lebat lagi.

DUARR..

Bunyi petir di sertai kilatan yang terang membuat sipapapun tak berani keluar dari rumah. Apalagi dengan hujan yang sangat deras dan juga angin yang lumayan kencang.

"Oh iya songsaenim, kau ingin tidur. Akan ku siapkan kamar. Tak mungkin kau pulang dalam keadaan hujan deras seperti ini."

"Ah, tidak usah, aku tidur di sofa saja menemani Sungmin."

"Oh, baiklah."

Ryeowook meninggalkan keduanya. Pandangan Kyuhyun sepertinya takkan bisa lepas dari satu yeoja ini.

"Andaikan kau bukan muridku, kau akan menjadi yeojachinguku..."

Kyuhyun pun mencium kelopak mata Sungmin dan tertidur.

.

.

.

TBC?

Review ne.. ^^, makasih juga buat yang udh review


	11. Chapter 11

Annyeong.. ^^ im back in chap 11, happy reading..

* * *

Author pov

Pagi yang cerah menyambut hari ini. Kyuhyun sejak dini hari sudah bergegas pulang. Untungnya, hari ini sekolah masuk siang. Jadi Sungmin bisa bermalas-malasan sebentar.

"Ryeowook-ah.",ucap Sungmin sambil menggeliatkan badannya. Sungmin masih berusaha menerima sinar matahari dari jendela. Sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Ia pun mengangkat tubuhnya dan berjalan gontai pergi ke dapur, biasanya jam segini memang Ryeowook ada di dapur. Dan benar saja, Ryeowok sedang menata piring di dapur untuk sarapan.

"Ryeowook-ah, kau masak apa?"

Ryeowook menengok sebentar ke arah Sungmin.

"Ah, Sungmin, kau sudah pagi ini hanya memasak Ddukbokki."

Ting...tong..

Bel rumah Ryeowook berbunyi.

"Oh iya, apakah kau bisa membukakakan pintu, ddubokki ku mau gosong.", ucap Ryeowook sambil mendekat ke panci.

"Oh, baiklah."

Sungmin berjalan ke depan dan membuka pintu. Ternyata, itu adalah Yesung.

"Oh,.."

"Annyeong Sungmin-ssi, Ryeowook mana?"

"Ah, dia di belakang."

"Bolehkah aku masuk."

"Masuk saja."

Yesung pun masuk mencari-cari Ryeowook ada di mana. Yesung pun menemukan tubuh mungil Ryeowook yang sedang mengangkat sebuah letakkannya lah panci itu di atas meja makan.

"Ryeowook-ah?",

Ryeowook pun menengok karena namanya di panggil.

"Oppa...!"

Ryeowook langsung memeluk namjachingunya itu.

"Oppa, kau kemana saja? Di sekolah aku tak melihatmu.", ucap Ryeowook dengan melepaskan pelukannya sambil menatap wajah Yesung

"Kau rindu padaku?",jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja...!"

"Sepertinya kau harus menahan rasa rindumu itu untuk waktu yang agak lama.",

ucap Yesung smabil mengelus kepala Ryeowook.

"Kenapa? Kau mau pergi? Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?"

Yesung mendenguskan nafasnya...

"Bukan begitu chagii."

"Lalu?"

Yesung mengembuskan nafasnya lagi dan berbicara dengan lembut pada Ryeowook.

"Kau tau kan appa ku snagat terobsesi dengan bisnisnya.?"

"Yea, aku tau.", ucap Ryeowook sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku di London. Aku berada di jurusan Management dan Bisnis."

"Tapi, itu kan melenceng jauh pada kemampuan bernyanyi mu.",Ryeowook berusaha mencegah Yesung untuk pergi

"Tapi appaku bilang, kalau aku tak mau menuruti kemauannya itu, aku tak boleh bernayanyi lagi."

Ryeowook hanya bisa menahan kesal karena tak rela jika kekasihnya itu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ryeowook-ah, aku minta izin padamu untukmu, biarkan aku pergi."

Ryeowook hanya diam..

"Ayolah Ryeowook-ah .",rengek yesung

Ryeowook tak tahan dengan rengekan Yesung.

"Hmm, baiklah. Berapa lama kau di sana?"

"Tak lama, hanya kurang lebih 7 tahun."

Ryeowook yang dari tadi berekspresi datar membelalakkan matanya..

"Hah?! Lama sekali. Aku tak yakin kau akan bertahan denganku. Banyak wanita cantik di London sana."

Yesung tersenyum..

"Tidak, aku tak akan berpaling hati darimu. Setelah 7 tahun itu, aku akan kembali dan menikahi mu. Aku hanya memerlukan janji mu untuk menungguku. Itu saja. Apa kau mau berjanji?", Yesung menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Tapi kau juga harus janji agar tidak berpaling dariku.",ucap Ryeowook sambil menatap dalam dalam wajah Yesung.

"Arasseo, aku berjanji.",jawab Yesung tanpa ragu.

"Baiklah aku juga berjanji.", Ryeowook menautkan jari kelingkinya ke jari kelingkin Yesung. Tiba-tiba Yesung mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah berisi cincin di dalamnya.

"Ini Ryeowook-ah, aku akan mengikatmu agar hatimu tak bisa kemana-mana lagi.",ucap Yesung sambil memakaikan cincin itu ke jari manis Ryeowook. Ryeowook sangat terkejut dengan kejutan yang di berikan Yesung. Ryeowook pun menangis dan memeluk Yesung untuk terakhir kalinya dan di tinggal oleh Yesung selama 7 tahun.

Sementara dua sejoli ini tengah bermesra-mesraan, Sungmin mengamati mereka dari pintu dapur.

"Aihh, mesranya, andai aku bisa seperti itu dengan Kyuhyun...",gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungmin sebenarnya iri pada Ryeowook, karena yang mencintainya adalah namja biasa, bukan seorang guru ataupun yang lainnya. Tapi di sisi lain, Sungmin juga ikut bahagia melihat sahabatnya bahagia. Sungmin lebih memilih beranjak dari dapur dan pergi ke luar sebentar untuk menenangkan pikirannya sejenak.

Sungmin pun menyisir rambutnya, memakai jaket dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Sungmin berjalan di jalan setapak yang sering ia lewat,pohon-pohon rindang di jalan ini banyak memggugurkan sedikir basah karena hujan semalam. Namun,Sungmin menikmati satu persatu langkahnya dengan santai. Udara hari ini lumayan dingin. Tapi ,matahari cerah menyinari.

"Annyeong ahjussi...", sapa Sungmin saat ia berpapasan dengan seorang tukang koran yang biasa keliling di sekitar sini. Begitulah Sungmin, sangat ramah.

"Ah noona, nado annyeong,anda sangat cantik hari ini.",balas ahjussi itu. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Sungmin terhenti di sebuah taman dan memilih duduk di sana.

"Segarnya pagi ini.",ucap Sungmin sambil menatap ke arah langit yang luas.

"Oppa, appa, eomma, kalian sedang apa?",ujar Sungmin yang tiba-tiba merindukan keluarga kecilnya. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Sungmin melihat seorang lelaki yang sudah lumayan tua terjatuh akibat terpeleset. Sungmin berlari ke arah ahjussi itu dan menolongnya.

"Kau tak apa kan ahjussi?",ucap Sungmin sambil membopong tubuh tua itu.

"Lepaskan...! Aku ini masih kuat.",lelaki tua ini menepis tangan Sungmin. Tapi, lelaki tua ini malah mengalami encok pinggang yang kerap kambuh di usia tuanya.

"Aduh,ah... Usia memang tak bisa membohongi.",ucap ahjussi ini sambil menahan sakit dan memegangi pinggangnya.

"Sini ahjussi, biar ku bantu.",Sungmin membopong tubuh lelaki tua itu dan dengan perlahan lahan mendudukkannya di bangku dekat situ.

"Kenapa kau baik sekali padaku?",ujar ahjussi itu pada Sungmin sambil membetulkan duduknya.

"Ah, bukankah kita harus berbuat baik?",jawab Sungmin

"Apa kau tak tau anak jaman sekarang? Tak mau tau pada orang yang sedang kesusahan,lebih mementingkan diri sendiri dari pada orang lain. Oh iya, siapa namamu?"

"Lee Sungmin."

"Nama yang bagus. Orang nya pun juga baik."

"Ah, kau bisa saja ahjussi.",ucap Sungmin sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Gadis manis, apakah kau sudah punya kekasih?",tanya ahjussi ini

Pandangan Sungmin tiba-tiba kosong. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya, yaitu Cho Kyuhyun. Dalam hati ia bertanya. Siapakah Cho Kyuhyun itu yang telah mengatakan "Saranghae" padanya. Sungmin juga tak mau berfikir jauh. Bisa saja kata "Saranghae" itu untuk mengungkapkan maksud yang lain.

"Hey nak, kenapa kau malah melamun?"

Ahjussi ini mungkin sedikit bosan karena harus menunggu agak lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan sederhananya.

"Oh, tak apa ahjussi.", Sungmin langsung sadar dari lamunannya.

"Jadi, apa kau punya kekasih?

"Belum...",jawab Sungmin dengan muka sedihnya.

"Hey kenapa kau malah sedih. Kau kan gadis manis, pasti mudah untukmu menemukan kekasih.",hibur ahjussi ini.

"Kau benar ahjussi.",ucap Sungmin

"Oh iya, ini jam berapa ahjussi?",tanya Sungmin yang kebetulan tidak membawa jam tangannya.

"Ini jam 9.45"

"Omona?! Sudah waktunya aku sekolah. Aku pamit pulang ahjussi.",ujar Sungmin sambil melakukan bow.

"Oh, sampai jumpa lagi.",ujar ahjussi itu.

"Nee...!", ucap Sungmin sambil berlari. Sungmin pun hilang dari pandangan ahjussi itu.

"Manis, sekali dia. Andaikan dia menantuku."gumam ahjussi ini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti di depan taman itu. Keluarlah sosok namja tinggi sambil berlari menghampiri ahjussi itu.

"Ah Appa, kau kemana saja. Aku lelah appa. Kenapa appa pergi tak bilang-bilang?", ternyata namja ini adalah anak dari ahjussi itu.

"Kau ini, seenaknya memarahi appamu sendiri."

"Menyusahkan saja."

PLETAKK...

Ahjussi ini memukul kepala anaknya.

"Hey Cho Kyuhyun. Bukankah kau yang menyusahkanku, aku harus mengurusmu walau kau sudah dewasa. Seharusnya, yang mengurusmu sekarang itu adalah istrimu, bukan aku. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu cucuku lahir saja dan menikmati masa tuaku.",ujar ahjussi ini yang ternyata adalah Appa Kyuhyun.

"Appa, jangan menyinggung tentang istri.",rengek Kyuhyun yang agak kesal karena dirinya selalu di paksa menikah.

"Kenapa? Kau tak laku? Masih untung waktu itu kau ku jodohkan dengan Seohyun. Kenapa kau menolak? Jika kau tak menolak, mungkin kau tak usah susah-susah mencari yeoja untuk jadi pendamping hidupmu.", ujar Appa Kyuhyun yang pastinya menusuk hati Kyuhyun.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tak suka padanya.",

Appa Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah bosan mendengarkan alasan babo anaknya itu.

"Rasa suka dan cinta itu akan datang dengan sendirinya saat kau menjalaninya Kyu...",ucap Appa Kyuhyun yang mebuat Kyuhyun kehabisan kata-kata untuk melawan.

"Ah, arasseo ,arasseo, kau menang.",jawab Kyuhyun yang tak mau semakin di pojokkan oleh appa nya itu.

"Ya sudahlah, mungkin hatimu itu sekeras kau saja ingin mencintai siapapun, aku tak akan ikut yang jelas, jika kau sudah menemukan gadis pilihanmu itu, segera bawa ke rumah dan kenalkan padaku",ujar Appa Kyuhyun yang menyerah karena anaknya yang keras kepala itu.

"Jinjjayo appa?", Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan apa kata Appa nya itu. Karena, mustahil bagi Kyuhyun jika appa nya mau mengerti perasaannya. Appa Kyuhyun hanya menanggukkan kepala.

"Ah, apa yang membuat hati Appa jadi berubah begini.?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih tak percaya jika Appa nya mau mengerti perasaanya.

"Sebenarnya tadi, aku bertemu dengan gadis yang snagat manis dan baik. Maukah kau kukenalkan padanya?

"Tak usahlah kalau ujung ujungnya juga jodoh-jodohan.", ucap Kyuhyun ketus.

"Ah, baiklah baiklah, tidak jadi saja." .Appa Kyuhyun yang kembali menyerah.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang. Aku lapar.",ujar Kyuhyun sambil memegang perutnya.

"Ah,baiklah, aku juga belum makan siang.",

Appa Kyu pun merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dan berjalan bersama-sama. Walaupun appa Kyuhyun terkenal keras di antara anak-anaknya, namun, hatinya sangat lembut. Kedua anak dan ayah ini, nampak bersenda gurau di jalan. Sangat akrab dari biasanya, maklum, appa Kyuhyun sangat sibuk dengan bisnisnya hingga melupakan waktu untuk anak bungsunya Kyuhyun. Kakak kakak Kyuhyun itu sudah memiliki kesibukan sendiri.

-Author Pov end-

-Sungmin Pov-

"Astaga...! Aku di tinggal Ryeowook."

Sungmin pun sampai di rumah dan segera memakai seragam, menyambar tas dan berlari ke halte bus.

"Omona, bus terakhir di siang ini. Kenapa belum muncul juga sih?",Sungmin melihat-lihat jam tangannya. Ia pun duduk, menunggu dengan gelisah. Akhirnya, bus pun datang.

"Hah, untung saja datang."

Sungmin segera naik ke bus, untung saja bus siang ini tak terlalu ramai. Jadi, Sungmin masih bisa duduk dengan nyaman. Sambil menunggu, Sungmin sesekali mengecek handphonenya. 1 panggilan masuk di dapatnya. Setelah di buka, itu adalah Ryeowook, spertinya ia khawatir karena Sungmin datang telat. Akhirya Sungmin sampai tepat saat gerbang sekolah ingin di tutup. Setelah bus berhenti di halte. Sungmin berlari mendekati gerbang sekolah.

"Ahjussi...! Jangan di tutup dulu...!",teriak Sungmin dari kejauhan sambil berlari. Untuk penjaga gerbang dengar.

"Sungmin-ah, tumben kau terlambat.?",tanya penjaga gerbang ini.

"Hosh..hosh...hosh..Aku tadi bangun kesiangan. Sudah ya ahjussi aku ingin masuk.",Sungmin pun berlari menuju kelas walaupun masih ngos-ngosan.

-Sungmin Pov-

"Aishh, baboya, kenapa aku bisa terlambat..."

Sungmin akhirnya sampai di depan kelas, untungnya, belum ada guru yang masuk

"Eh, Ming, kau kemana saja?",tanya Ryeowook

"Tadi aku berjalan-jalan, tapi aku tak sadar jam dan terlambat."

"Baiklah, cepat taruh tas mu sana."

Sungmin menaruh tas nya dan menghampiri Ryeowook yang berdiri dekat pintu.

"Tumben sekali kau terlambat Ming?"

"Sudahlah, yang penting aku sampai kan?"

"Terserahmu sajalah. Aku khawatir jika kau tak masuk hari ini."

-Sungmin pov end-

Tiba-tiba Heechul datang. Ryeowook dan Sungmin langsung berlari ke dalam

"SONGSAENIM HEECHUL DATANG...!", teriak Ryeowook yang membuat kelas yang sebelumnya gaduh jadi tenang.

"Selamat siang semua...", sapa Heechul siang ini.

"Siang songsaenim...!"

"Mmmm, ada pengumuman penting. Dengarkan baik baik."

Seluruh siswa dalam kelas itu diam...

"Acara sekolah kita nanti akan di majukan jadi bulan depan."

"MWO...!", seluruh siswa tentu saja terkejut.

"Tak bisa begitu Heechul-ssi, kostum kita belum sepenuhnya selesai, teater drama pun pemainnya masih kaku.", protes ketua kelas.

"Ah, ini ulah kepala sekolah yang salah memperkirakan jadwal. Tapi, kita kan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Kita akan melewati ini bersama . Arasseo...?"

"Ne.. Arasseo...!", jawab semua siswa dengan pasrahnya.

"Baiklah semuanya.. Ke aula sekarang...!"

.

.

.

.

"Appa? Ini sudah jam berapa? Aku ingin mengajar."

"Oh, aku jadi lupa waktu. Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

"Aku berangkat appa.",

Kyuhyun pun melangkah pergi dari restoran itu. Appa Kyu masih di situ menikmati makanannya. Setelah agak lama,seorang yeoja mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun. Apakah ia mau denganku?",ucap yeoja itu tanpa basa-basi

"Oh, kau Seohyun-ah."

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu berbasa basi."

"Tidak kurasa. Dia itu keras kepala."

"Cihh.. Ini pasti gara gara yeoja itu. Baiklah, aku pergi ahjussi.", Seohyun langsung meninggalkan restoran itu.

"Tunggu Seohyun-ah.", panggil appa Kyu...

"Wae ahjussi?"

"Mulai sekarang, kau jangan mendekati Kyuhyun lagi. Dia mencintai yeoja lain."

"MWO...!"

Appa Kyuhyun langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan Seohyun mematung di situ.

"Awas kau yeoja tengil.", ucap Seohyun yang pasti di tujukan pada Sungmin.

"Bukan berarti aku tak menenrormu lagi aku menyerah Sungmin-ah. Liat saja nanti..."

.

.

.

**After 1 month**

_"Juliet, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu."_

_Juliet masih saja tak sadar._

_"Baiklah,kita akan bertemu di surga Juliet."_

_Sang Romeo mengambil sebuah pedang yang di tusukkan ke dadanya. _

_Romeo tak tau kalau sang Juliet sedang meminum obat tidur untuk mengelabui pun bangun setelah 2 hari tertidur. Betapa terkejut sang Juliet melihat Romeo bersimbah darah._

_"ROMEO...! Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku. Bangunlah Romeo..."_

_Juliet mengguncang-guncang badan si Romeo, namun, tak berhasil_

_"Baiklah, aku akan mati bersamamu Romeo..."_

_Si Juliet mengambil sebuah racun yang di bawanya dan meminumnya._

_"Romeo... Kita akan bertemu di surga."_

_Pandangan Juliet mulai kabur dan akhirnya tertidur untuk selama-lamanya._

_._

_._

_._

"Cut...Cut...",

Semua yang terlibat dalam drama itu bertepuk tangan.

PROK...PROK...PROK...

"Good acting Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun-ah..",puji Heechul

"Ah Hyung, kau memujiku terlalu berlebihan."

"Kau keren Kyuhyun-ah. Baiklah semuanya.. Kalian boleh pulang."

Semua siswa kelas Heechul pun pulang. Wajah mereka terlihat sumringah karena tinggal 2 hari lagi mereka naik panggung dan mereka pun sudah siap.

-Sungmin Pov-

"Aihh, aku senang sekali Ryeowook-ah."

Ryeowook masih saja melihat cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Sudahlah Ryeowook-ah, dia pasti baik-baik saja di sana"

Ryeowook masih saja melihat ke arah jari manisnya itu.

"Aku rindu suaranya, aku rindu pelukannya, aku rindu semua tentang dirinya.",ucap Ryeowook sambil mengenggam cincin itu di dadanya dan menghadap ke atas.

"Sepertinya kau mulai gila Ryeowook-ah."

"Aku gila karna Yesung."

"Ah, otakmu terisi penuh dengan Yesung. Untuk menghilangkan stresmu. Ayo pergi ke Lotte World."

"Aku hanya ingin pergi dengan Yesung."

"Ck, ayolah Ryeowook-ah. Akan ku tunjukkan sesuatu.",

Sungmin pun menarik Ryeowook ke halte bus dan berangkat menuju Lotte World

"YESUNGIE...!", racau Ryeowook.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Bus pun berhenti di halte dekat Lotte World... Sungmin sepertinya harus bekerja keras menarik Ryeowook agar mau masuk. Dua yeoja ini sedang tarik-tarikan yang membuat beberapa orang melihat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Ayolah Ryeowook-ah, jangan beri aku malu. Kita sedang di perhatikan orang."

Ryeowook akhirnya menyerah dan mengikuti Sungmin. Sungmin tiba-tiba mengingat kejadian saat dirinya bersama Kyuhyun pergi ke sini. Saat mereka bergandengan tangan bersama, saat melihat Kyuhun begiu takut dan yang lainnya. Sungmin malah asyik dengan lamunanya sendiri. Sungmin jadi senyum-senyum sendiri mengingatnya.

"Hei, Lee Sungmin, kau kenapa? Tadi kau yang mengajakku kesini untuk menghilangkan stressku, kenapa jadi kau yang jadi stress?"

"Oh, mian,mian Ryeowook-ah. Tadi kita pergi kesini untuk apa ya?"

"Hah? Sepertinya aku makin stres karna mu. Lebih baik kita pulang. Kajja...",ucap Ryeowook sambil menarik lengan Sungmin.

"Eh tunggu,tunggu, aku baru ingat kita kesini untuk apa."

Sungmin pun menarik Ryeowook ke kereta gantung.

"Pelan-pelan Ming..."

Mereka pun bergegas berjalan menuju kereta gantung. Menyerobot banyak orang dan akhirnya sampai juga.

"Nah, naiklah Ryeowook-ah."

"Tapi, kenapa tak ada yang naik ini selain aku?"

"Sudahlah naik saja..."

Sungmin mendorong Ryeowook dan menutup pintu.

"Lee Sungmin...! Kau tak akan ku siapkan makan malam...!

Sungmin hanya tertawa geli melihat sahabatnya itu berada di kereta gantung yang minim penerangan itu. Sepertinya, itu sengaja...

.

-Ryeowook Pov-

"Aigoo... Aku mau di apakan...?"

Tiba-tiba, lampu menyala di dalam kereta gantung itu.

"Hai Ryeowook-ah..?! Kita bertemu lagi.", ucap namja yang tiba-tiba ada di kereta gantung itu.

"OPPA...!"

Ryeowook langsung memeluk namja yang di panggilnya oppa itu dan menangis.

"Yak, kenapa kau menangis? Aku kemari ingin melihat senyummu, bukan tangisanmu...", ucap namja bermata kecil ini.

"Oppa, aku sangat rindu padamu..."

"Baru ku tinggal sebulan."

"Apa katamu Kim Joongwoon? Aku hampir gila di tinggal olehmu."

Namja itu ternyata adalah Yesung. Namja yang selama ini di gilai tak menyangka kalau Yesung begitu cepat kembali.

"Sekarang, ikut denganku dan kita ke rumah orang tuamu."

"MWO?!"

-Ryeowook pov end-

.

Kereta gantung ini pun telah berhenti di tempat semulanya. Sungmin masih saja menunggu di sana menunggu sahabatnya turun.

"Oh, itu mereka..."

Ryeowook dan Yesung pun keluar dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Annyeong Sungmin-ah.", sapa Yesung sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Nado."

"Kajja kita pulang." ajak Ryeowook sambil melangkahkan kaki dengan semangat.

"Tadi tak mau di ajak kesini.", ucap Sungmin.

"Hehehe, kalau tau akhirnya begini, aku tak akan menolak Ming."

"Ck.", Sungmin hanya mendecak kesal

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan. Bagi Ryeowook, sekarang ini dunia adalah miliknya.

.

.

.

.

TBC ?

Review ne.. Makasih juga buat yg udah review..


	12. Chapter 12

Annyeong .. Im back in chap 12.. Sengaja upload sekalian bareng chap 11 kekeke.. ^_^ happy reading

* * *

.

.

.

"Ck, kalau sudah begini, aku akan dicueki..."

Sungmin mengambil inisiatif untuk menjauh dari mereka berdua karena merasa tak di hiraukan. Sungmin pun berjalan mundur...

"Hah, begini lebih enak..."

Sungmin sebenarnya iri pada Ryeowook dan Yesung. Saling mencintai tanpa ada halangan apapun. Sungmin juga masih mempertanyakan status hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Huh,tapi tidak enak juga kalau sendirian."

Tiba-tiba saja, di otak Sungmin terlintas pada wajah Kyuhyun.

"Apa minta temani dia saja?"

Sungmin pun berfikir sejenak.

"Tapi kan aku malu..."

Sungmin berfikir lumayan lama di situ, Sungmin pun tak sengaja menguping obrolan salah satu pengunjung di situ..

_"Malam semakin larut, kabarnya, ada pertunjukkan kembang api di sini.",_

_"Hah? Jinjja?" _

Sungmin pun kembali ke dunianya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengajak Kyuhyun..

"Ah, biar saja,..."

Sungmin pun mengeluarkan handphone dan menelpon Kyuhyun..

"Di jawab tidak ya?"

Tutt...tuut...tuutt..

Sungmin gugup, jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang kali ini. Sungmin hanya bisa menggigit bibir sambil menunggu jawaban dari Kyu. Telpon pun diangkat oleh Kyuhyun..

"Yeoboseyo?"

"E..eum.. Yeoboseyo.."

"Ada apa Sungmin-ah?"

" .. A..k..u di Lotte World sekarang, apa kau bisa menemani ku..?"

Demi apa, Sungmin kali ini ingin sekali meloncat loncat kegirangan...

"Baiklah, tunggu di situ. Aku akan kesana..."...

Beep beep...

Sungmin pun menutup telponnya..

"Yes.. Berhasil..."..

Sungmin pun akhirnya menunggu sambil duduk di salah satu kursi dekat situ.

"Dia datang tidak ya?"

.

.

Sungmin menengok ke sana kemari menunggu Kyuhyun datang.

"Aih, lama sekali.."

Padahal baru 3 menit menunggu. Mustahil Kyuhyun datang dalam waktu hanya 3 menit. Ini hanya sifat Sungmin yang sedang menggebu-gebu untuk bertemu Kyuhyun.

"Ah, kendalikan dirimu Sungmin...", ucap yeoja ini sambil menghembuskan nafas panjangnya.

.

.

**In The House Kyuhyun**

"Tumben sekali Sungmin mengajak jalan...",ucap Kyuhyun sambil berkaca.

"Tinggal sentuhan terakhir..."

Kyuhyun mengambil parfum dan menyemprotkannya ke seluruh tubuh.

"Dan, kau pun tampan Cho Kyuhyun.",ucap namja ini sambil mengelus elus dagunya di depan kaca

Kyuhyun pun mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera berangkat.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

Kyuhyun turun dari mobil..

"Mana Sungmin?"

Ia pun meninggalkan parkiran dan segera masuk ke dalam.

"Aiiish... Kau di mana?",Kyuhyun pun mengacak rambutnya.

Perhatian Kyuhyun pun terjatuh pada yeoja berambut kuncir dua yang sedang duduk sambil makan es krim.

"Ah, itu dia, Sungmin-ah...!", ucap Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangan, namun hanya di lirik oleh Sungmin dengan tampang judesnya.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Aigoo, kau ini, kenapa tak menunggu di gerbang masuk saja?"

Sungmin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menikmati es krimnya.

"Yak, Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin menengok ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau berapa lama aku menunggu di sini?",ucap yeoja ini dengan tatapan menindas.

"Tidak, memang berapa lama?"

"1 JAM KYUU...!"

Kyuhyun heran, selama apa ia pun segera melihat jam di tangannya. Kyuhyun terkejut karna memang sudah satu jam Sungmin menunggu

"Aigoo, mian Sungmin-ah, tadi aku habis nonton film yad... Eh tadi di jalan sangat macet.", Kyuhyun memang tadi menonton suatu film yang harus di tontonnya sampai habis.

"Alasan mu Kyu.", Sungmin tak terima atas alasan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, arasseo lupakan semuanya. Ada yang bilang hari ini ada pertunjukkan kembang api?"

"Ne,..", jawab Sungmin dengan judes...

"Aish, jangan cemberut, aku kan sudah susah payah datang. Senyum ya..."

Sungmin pun tersenyum paksa.

"Aish, tak usah tersenyum kalau begitu. JELEK...!"

PLETAK... Sungmin menjitak kepala Kyuhyun

"Kyaa.. Dasar yeoja kurang ajar, tak akan ada yang mau dekat dengan yeoja sepertimu.",ujar Kyuhyun sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Siapa bilang? Ada Kok...",ucap Sungmin dengan yakin.

"Mana? Tunjukkan orangnya.."

Sungmin pun mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Kyuhyun. Tapi ,kebetulan sekali, di belakang Kyuhyun ada badut.

"Siapa Ming? Badut itu? Hahahaha...",Kyuhyun tertawa dengan puasnya karena berhasil mengerjai Sungmin.

"Hah,terserah kau sajalah, ayo naik roaller coaster itu...", Sungmin pun menarik Kyuhyun ke wahana itu.

.

Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun dengan paksa.

"Apa?! Jangan Sungmin-ah..!."

Sungmin malah semakin menarik Kyuhyun ke wahana itu. Mereka berdua pun naik di salah satu tempat yang kosong.

"Nah, Kyu, jangan mual ya...", ucap Sungmin sinis.

Roller Coaster pun mulai di jalankan. Pertama hanya turunan kecil, tak seru sama sekali. Lalu di lintasan selanjutnya, lintasan mulai meninggi dan semakin tinggi. Roaller Coaster itu pun melambat. Setelah sampai puncak, roaller coaster itu pun meluncur dengan cepatnya.

"Yea...hahahahaha..", Sungmin hanya tertawa senang, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menutup mata dan menunduk.

Lintasan berputar pun di lewati. Roaller Coaster itu pun berbalik 180 derajat. Roaller Coaster itu pun meluncur dengan sangat cepat.

"KYUHYUN-SSI...! INI SERU KAN...?!"

Sungmin bertanya dengan tanpa dosa.

"Ah, HENTIKAAANN...!", teriak Kyuhyun yang sudah tak sanggup lagi.

"Kau takut? Tinggal lintasan di depan. Ini pun akan berhenti.",ujar Sungmin dengan santainya.

Kyuhyun hanya cengo..

Lintasan selanjutnya adalah lintasan yang meninggi sangat-sangat tinggi...

"Bersiap Kyuhyun-ssi...",

Roaller Coaster itu pun meluncur..

"WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...",Kyuhyun berteriak ketakutan

"HAHAHAH...",Sungmin masih saja tertawa...

Akhirnya, wahan itu pun berhenti, rambut Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya di tata dengan sebaik-baiknya, kini jadi acak-acakan. Mereka berdua pun turun

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun-ssi?",tanya Sungmin dengan tanpa rasa bersalah.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap tajam wajah Sungmin.

"Yak, kenapa kau mengajakku ke wahana seperti itu?", ucap Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya yang sedikikti pusing sambil berjalan.

"Hahaha, kau juga tak menolak. Aku lapar Kyu...",

Sungmin sebenanya dari tadi kelaparan akibat menunggu Kyu..

"Arasseo... Kita makan di situ saja."

Kedua orang ini berjalan ke salah satu kedai pasta.

"Ahjumma, aku pesan pasta ayam dan saus jamurnya. Kau mau apa Ming?"

"Eumh, aku ikut denganmu sajalah Kyu.."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar anak muda. Kalian serasi sekali ya...",ucap ahjumma ini sambil tersenyum kemudian memasak pasta mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertatapan dan tersenyum

Setelah beberapa lama, pasta mereka pun jadi. Mereka berdua pun makan dengan lahap

.

.

SKIP

.

.

Kedua sejoli ini pun selesai makan. Mereka pun menunggu pertunjukkan kembang api. Karena lama, mereka pun berjalan-jalan di keramaian Lotte World ini. Sesekali, Sungmin berlari-lari seperti anak kecil hanya karena baju-baju bagus yang di jual di beberapa van.

"Ayo Kyu,..", Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba.

Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun ke salah satu van bertemakan Pink. Sungmin pun dengan semangat masuk ke van itu. Sungmin pun memilih-milih baju, Sungmin sampai bingung harus ambil yang mana. Jadi, Kyuhyun juga membantu menyarikan baju untuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun membolak balik baju yang tergantung di van itu, ada satu baju yang menurut Kyuhyu bagus dan memberikannya pada Sungmin...

"Ming, yang sepertinya cocok", Kyuhyun menunjukkan baju baby doll dengan warna dasar hitam dan pulkadot pink itu pada Sungmin.

"Wah, ini lucu. Baiklah, aku ambil ini saja. Eh tunggu..."

Perhatian Sungmin tertuju pada sebuah barcelet silver yang begitu cantik di satu rak aksesoris yang terpisah dari aksesoris lainnya.

"Ahjumma, ini berapa harganya?"

Ahjumma ini pun mendatangi Sungmin.

"Ah, ini sudah tidak di jual."ujar ahjumma penjual ini.

"Aishh.. Ya sudahlah.",Sungmin merasa kecewa, di taruhnyalah barcelet itu ke tempat semula.

Ahjumma ini tak tega melihat wajah Sungmin yang merengut.

"Ah baiklah, ini untukmu saja. Gratis.."

Ahjumma ini pun memberikan barcelet itu ke Sungmin.

"Jinjjjayo? Wah, gumawoyo.."

Ahjumma ini pun sekalian memakaikan barcelet itu ke pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"Cantiknya."Gumam ahjumma ini.

"Oh iya ahjumma, aku juga ingin membayar baju ini.", ucap Sungmin sambil menyodorkan baju yang tadi Kyuhyun pilih.

"Oh, tunggu ne.."

Ahjumma ini pun memberikan nota pembelian dan kembalian uang Sungmin.

"Neomu gumawoyo ahjumma..."

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan van itu. Seperempat jam lagi pertunjukkan kembang api di mulai. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memilih duduk di salah satu taman kecil yang ada di situ. Banyak juga pasangan-pasangan lainnya menunggu di situ.

"Ah, memandang bintang-bintang di langit pun sudah sangat indah.",ucap Sungmin sambil menatap ke arah langit malam.

"Huuhhh..", dengus nafas Kyuhyun

"Kenapa? Kau lelah? Berbaringlah di sini."

Sungmin mempersilahkan Kyuhyun merebahkan diri di pangkuan Sungmin, Sungmin juga merasa bersalah, Kyuhyun lelah karena dia. Andai saja Sungmin tidak minta untuk menemani. Pasti Kyuhyun sudah berisirahat dengan tenang.

Kyuhyun pun berbaring menatap langit malam...

.

.

-Kyuhyun Pov-

"Malam ini sangat indah." gumam Kyuhyun

"Kyu?", Sungmin menegur Kyuhyun

"Hmm, apa Ming?"

"Terimakasih.", ucap Sungmin sambil malu-malu.

"Untuk?"

"Kau mau menemani ku malam ini."

Kyuhyun bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Tak usah berterima kasih ming."

"Tapi, jika aku tak menelpon mu tadi, kau tak akan lelah begini.",Sungmin sebenarnya tidak enak dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk calon yeojachinguku."

"Apa?!" Sungmin terbelalak kaget. Kyuhyun menatap dalam-dalam mata Sungmin.

"Maukah kau jadi yeojachinguku?" ,ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan Sungmin

"Kau pasti bercanda..."

"Percayalah Sungmin-ah, aku mencintaimu."

"Tapi Kyu..."

"Kau tak percaya? Tunggu di sini."

.Kyuhyun pergi berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin ke ruang informasi. Entah apa yang di lakukan Kyuhyun ini. Tapi, ini sepertinya sudah di rencanakan otak liciknya itu. Kyuhyun pun mengambil mic yang ada di situ.

"Ehem.. Ehem.. Hey kau yeoja berkuncir dua,Lee Sungmin. Bisakah kau kedepan ruang informasi sekarang juga? Aku Cho Kyuhyun..."

Suara itu terdengar oleh semua pengunjung,Sungmin awalnya tak percaya kalau itu Kyuhyun. Tapi, dengan mendengar suara bassnya, Sungmin tau kalau itu benar benar Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun menuruti perintah Kyu.

Sungmin pun segera berlari ke depan ruang Sungmin sudah di depan ruang informasi, semua pengunjung menatap Sungmin. Sungmin mulai was-was karena Kyuhyun spertinya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Sungmin-ah, SARANGHAE...!", Kyuhyun berbicara di mikrofon yang tentu saja di dengar sluruh pengunjung di sini.

Sungmin sungguh-sungguh terkejut sekaligus menahan malu. Karena Sungmin sekarang ini jadi pusat perhatian.

"Sungmin-ah? Kau percaya kan?",Kyuhyun pun melangkah keluar dari ruang informasi dan menghampiri Sungmin. Kyuhyun bersimpuh di depan Sungmin dan memegang tangan dingin Sungmin.

"Saranghae Sungmin-ah." ucap namja ini sambil mencium telapak tangan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa diam mematung...

"Maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?",ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap mata Sungmin.

Sungmin berfikir. Para pengunjung dibuat penasaran olehnya. Dan akhirnya Sungmin menangguk malu. Sorak sorai pengunjung di sertai tepuk tangan menggema di situ.

"HUUUUUUUUUU, prok prok prok prok"

Kyuhyun pun bangun dan mengecup kelopak mata Sungmin.

"Gumawoyo Sungmin-ah.",ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Sungmin sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum bahagia saat ini. Dan tepat sekali,setelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, pertunjukkan kembang api pun dimulai.

Bermacam macam dari bentuk kembang api itu. Sangatlah indah... semua pengunjung berdecak kagum, tak terkecuali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Bagi mereka, ini adalah moment yang akan paling di ingat oleh mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua menatap langit. Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga memeluk pinggang Sungmin. Menikmati pandangan kembang api yang indah menghiasi langit malam. Namun, Sungmin sudah mulai mengantuk

"Hoamm...",Sungmin menguap, matanya pun mulai memberat.

"Kau mengantuk chagi?",tanya Kyuhyun

"Sebaiknya kita pulang Kyu, aku lelah."

"Baiklah."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Tangan Sungmin kini masih bergelayut di lengan Kyuhyun. Mereka sangat mesra, mungkin beberapa orang iri melihat 2 sejoli ini. Namun dari kejauhan ada yang memperhatikan mereka...

"Harusnya aku yang di samping Kyuhyun. Bukan kau bocah tengil.",rutuk Seohyun dari kejauhan. Seohyun pun tak tahan dengan apa yang dilihatnya dan memilih untuk pergi.

.

.

-Sungmin Pov-

"Hari ini adalah hari yang paling indah untukku. Aku tak akan melupakan hari ini sampai tua nanti. Aku harap, aku dan Kyuhyun bisa seperti ini selamanya..."

.

.

.

TBC?

Review ne...


	13. Chapter 13

Annyeong readers.. Im back in chap 13 , happy reading..

.

.

.

"Seohyun-ah, apa kau sudah gila?", ucap teman yeoja Seohyun, Seulki.

"Aku akan berbuat apa saja demi mendapatkan Kyuhyun.", ujar Seohyun sangat yakin dan optimis.

"Cihh, namja seperti itu banyak di dunia ini. Sebaiknya, jangan lakukan rencana bodohmu itu untuk mendapatkan namja jelas-jelas sudah milik orang lain. Apa kau tak malu eoh?",Seulki berusaha menasihati Seohyun

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mendukung rencana ku sih?",ucap Seohyun

"Karena perbuatan mu itu salah. Apa sih yang ada di dalam hatimu hingga tega untuk membunuh orang..?", ujar Seulki tegas.

Seohyun hanya menatap Seulki dengan tatapan tajam. Seohyun pun mengeluarkan pistol yang ada di dalam tasnya. Pistol itu pun di dekatkan ke kepala Seulki.

"Kau penghianat Jang Seulki...", Seohyun pun bersiap menarik pelatuk pistol itu.

"Bunuh aku Seohyun-ah, bunuh aku ,agar kau bisa melakukan apa yang kau suka. Jangan libatkan aku lagi jika perbuatanmu itu ketahuan oleh polisi...", kata-kata Seulki membuat Seohyun terdiam sejenak.

"Apa ada kata-kata terakhir?"

Seulki menelan ludahnya susah payah dan berkata.

"Seohyun-ah, aku sudah menganggapmu seprti adik kandungku sendiri. Tapi, kenapa kau begini? Kau berubah Seohyun-ah, dan mulai saat ini, kau bukanlah siapa-siapaku lagi."

Seohyun tak peduli pada kata-kata Seulki dan menarik pelatuk pistol itu.

DUARR...

Seulki pun terjatuh ke lantai sambil bersimbah darah...

"Selamat tinggal Seulki-ya...",ucap Seohyun membuang pistolnya ke lantai dan melenggang ke luar rumah Seulki.

"Lihat saja Sungmin-ah, kau akan bernasib sama dengan temanku yang satu ini.",gumam Seohyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

**In Morning...**

.

.

"Semuanya berkumpul...!"

Segerombolan remaja berkumpul mendekati namja cantik ini...

"Sebelum tampil, mari kita berdoa, berdoa mulai...",semua pun menundukkan kepala dan berdoa.

"Selesai...", semua pun mendongakkan kepala.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari yang di tunggu-tunggu, kelas Heechul akan pentas hari ini.

"Semangat..!" Heechul menyodorkan tangannya. Semua pun kemudian mengikuti.

"SEMANGAT...!", semua bersorak

Semua sangat percaya diri hari ini. Mereka menunggu giliran mereka tampil. Tapi, mereka juga kelihatan cemas. Pasalnya, pemeran utama belum juga datang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sudah 1 jam mereka menunggu mereka berdua...

"Aihh, mana dua bocah ingusan itu?", Racau Heechul sambil mondar mandir dan melihat jam di tangannya.

.

.

.

Di jalan Kyuhyun mengalami beberapa masalah. Ban nya bocor hingga terlambat menjemput Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk menaiki taksi dan langsung pergi ke sekolah.

Taxi Kyuhyun pun berhenti ,Kyuhyun langsung berlari begitu sampai di sekolah. Ia pun melihat Heechul yang mondar mandir.

"HYUNG...!"

Heechul mendengar dan langsung mendatangi Kyuhyun.

"Ini sudah jam berapa pabbo? Mana Sungmin?"

"Hah? Sungmin sudah berangkat kan?"

Seorang yeoja memakai penutup mulut dan kostum putri datang.

"Ah, kau di sini. Kajja kita ke belakang panggung...",Kyuhyun menarik yeoja itu menuju ke belakang panggung.

.

.

.

**In The House Sungmin**

"Aigoo, aku bisa terlambat."

Sungmin bergegas mencuci muka dan mengambil kostum-kostum yang akan di pakainya nanti. Sungmin pun berlari ke depan.

"Aisshh, sudah jam berapa ini, baiklah, aku duluan saja..",racaunya sambil mengacak rambutnya. Sungmin pun mengirimkan pesan teks ke Kyuhyun dari handphonenya.

Saat ingin melangkah, sebuah mobil berjalan ke araahnya.

"Apa ini mobilnya?

Mobil itu pun berhenti di depan pagar. Tiba tiba saja, 4 orang namja keluar dan mengepung Sungmin.

"Hei, mau apa kalian?''

Tanpa basa basi, 4 namja ini pun langsung mendekap Sungmin.

"TOLONG...!",

Sungmin mencoba memberontak

"Hei diam kau." salah satu namja menutup mulut Sungmin. Sungmin langsung tak sadarkan diri.

-Sungmin Pov End-

.

.

"Heechul ssi, 3 menit lagi...". Salah satu crew mengingatkan Heechul.

"Baiklah, semua, bersiap-siap, rapikan kostum kalian, baca naskahnya kembali.",

Heechul pun mengecek kembali semuanya, mulai dari kostum di rapikan kembali, para pemain dihitung, dan memberikan naskah ke mereka.

"Heechul ssi, cepat naik panggung...!"

"Baiklah semua, tampillah dengan sempurna. Berikan kemampuan terbaik kalian."

Mereka pun naik ke atas panggung, Heechul mengamati mereka dari belakang panggung.

.

.

.

"Aku di mana?"

Sungmin terbangun dalam posisi terduduk dan terikat tali, saat ini Sungmin berada di suatu tempat seperti gudang bekas di belakang sekolah yang tak di pakai ,pengap,lembab,sangat kotor. Berkali-kali Sungmin ingin melepaskan tali yang mengikatnya ini. Namun tak berhasil, dan juga mulut nya di tutup dengan sebuah lakban.

"Kyuhyun, tolong aku."...

.

.

.

**In The School**

_"Juliet, aku mencintaimu...",ucap Romeo sambil memegang tangan juliet. _

Saat ingin melakukan kissing scene, si Juliet enggan melepaskan penutup mulutnya. Heechul dari tadi memperingatkan dari belakang.

"Hei, lepas penutup mulutmu... Durasi..",ucap Heechul yang setengah berteriak. Akhinya, Kyuhyun lah yang melepaskan penutup mulut itu.

"Seohyun?!", Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?", ucap Kyuhyun lagi

Sontak semua penonton merasa bingung.

"Kyu, teruskan saja...", ucap Seohyun yang masa bodoh

Kyuhyun pun menampar Seohyun.

PLAKK...

"Kau yeoja keparat...!Mana Sungmin?", ujar Kyuhyun sambil menahan amarah pada yeoja yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya ini.

"Kau tak perlu mencarinya, dia akan mati."

"Kau yang akan mati Seohyun ah."

Kyuhyun pun turun dari panggung untuk mencari Sungmin.

"Yak... Kau tak akan bisa lepas dariku...!",

Saat mencapai ambang pintu, 2 namja kekar mengepungnya dan menahan Kyuhyun yang ingin keluar.

"Lepaskan... Kalian mau apa?", ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendorong 2 namja itu, namun sia-sia.

"Hei..apa kalian cari mati dengan ku?", ancam Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya kau yang akan mati ...", ujar namja itu.

.

.

.

"Aih, susah sekali...", Sungmin saat ini berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tangannya dalam keadaan mulutnya yang di lakban.

"Ah, sudahlah...", Sungmin akhirnya menyerah juga.

Sungmin benar benar tak nyaman berada di sini. Siapa yang nyaman ada di ruangan buruk ini? Harapan Sungmin untuk keluar sudah musnah. Namun, dari pintu, ia melihat cahaya yang masuk. Seseorang membuka pintunya. Terdengarlah langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

"Siapa ini?", Batin Sungmin.

Langkah kaki itu semakin jelas terdengar di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin gemetaran sambil berkeringat. Bayangan orang itu makin mendekat. Sungmin sangat ketakutan.

"Ya Tuhan, selamatkan aku...",

Orang itu pun mendekati Sungmin.

"Seohyun?!", Sungmin terkejut dan membelalakkan mata.

Seohyun pun menundukkan badannya dan melepas lakban Sungmin dengan kasar.

"Akh... Bisakah kau melepasnya dengan perlahan?"

Seohyun hanya tersenyum sinis dengan Sungmin

"Yak, lepaskan aku...",ucap Sungmin pada Seohyun

"Aku akan menghabisi mu Sungmin-ah. Ada kata-kata terakhir?",ucap Seohyun sambil mengangkat dagu Sungmin.

"Kau tak akan bisa menghabisi ku...",ucap Sungmin sambil memutarkan bola matanya.

"Oh, baiklah, kurasa tak ada kata terakhir.",

Seohyun pun menyiramkan minyak tanah yang di bawanya ke sekita Sungmin, bahkan seluruh gudang ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku..", racau Sungmin.

"Bye, bye anak manis.",

Seohyun pun mengeluarkan korek dan membakar gudang itu. Buru buru Seohyun keluar, Sungmin tak bisa apa apa dengan tali yang terikat di kaki, dan tangannya itu.

"SEOHYUN..KAU TAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MENGHABISI KU...!", teriak Sungmin di tengah kobaran api yang makin menjalar.

.

.

.

"Yak, minggir kau,...", Kyuhyun masih berusaha melewati 2 namja ini. Kyuhyun yang jengkel langsung memukul pipi namja ini.

BUGHH...

"Oh, kau mencoba bermain denganku. Rasakan ini.."

BUGHH... , perut Kyuhyun di tendang namja itu. Kyuhyun terjatuh, ia pun terbangun lagi dan memasang ancang untuk melawan.

DUAGGH... Kyuhyun memukul pipi namja ini hingga terjatuh. Namun, namja yang satunya menangkap Kyuhyun dari belakang. Namja itu memutar tubuh Kyuhyun dan meninju pipi Kyuhyun lagi. Pipi Kyuhyun menjadi lebam.

Namja yang satunya pun bangkit, ia menjambak rambut Kyuhyun dan membanting Kyuhyun ke lantai dengan kuat. Kyuhyun masih bisa bangun, namja ini pun menendang perut Kyuhyun dengan sangat kuat

DAGGHH..

Kyuhyun pun terjatuh lagi kelantai, namja tadi pun mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan meninju berkali kali pipi Kyuhyun hingga sudut bibir Kyuhyun lebam dan berdarah. Namja ini menghempaskan lagi tubuh Kyuhyun ke lantai. Kedua namja ini menendang nendang Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir pingsan.

Untungnya, anak anak taekwondo datang...

"HYATT..."

2 namja ini di gebuki habis-habisan, namun 10 orang namja datang lagi, sepertinya itu suruhan Seohyun juga.

Bagh, duagh,

Semua terlibat dalam pertarungan yang hebat. Heechul pun maju untuk mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun. Heechul pun membawa Kyuhyun ke tempat yang lebih aman.

"Kyuhyun, bangun...!" ucap Heechul sambil menepuk nepuk pipi Kyuhyun. Namun, tak adarespon dari Kyuhyun. Heechul pun menyiramkan air ke wajah Kyuhyun.

BYURR...

Untung saja Kyuhyun bangun.

"Gwenchana Kyu...", ujar Heechul yang sangat khawatir pada dongsaengnya ini.

"Gwenchana, aku harus mencari Sungmin.", Kyuhyun pun mencoba berdiri.

"Akhh..",pekik Kyuhyun sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Jangan, kau di sini saja. Biar aku yang mencarinya.",ucap Heechul sambil memegangi tubuh Kyuhyun yang hampir jatuh.

"Ah, tak apa Hyung. Kau di sini saja, cepat telpon polisi."

Kyuhyun pun berjalan sambil tertatih tatih. Ia pun berjalan mengelilingi satu persatu ruangan di sekolah ini. Memanggil nama Sungmin di tiap ruang yang di datanginya, namun tak ada apa-apa. Ia pun terus melangkahkan kakinya, sesekali, ia ingin terjatuh, ia hanya bertumpu pada dinding.

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, selamatkan aku...", ujar Sungmin yang tak bisa apa-apa lagi.

BRUKK..

"Akhh...", Sungmin memekik karena kayu yang lapuk di makan api itu terjatuh di depannya.

Sungmin pun menggerak-gerakkan tangannya agar tali ini bisa melonggar. Akhirnya, bisa juga. Setelah itu, ia pun melepaskan ikatan tali di kakinya. Segera Sungmin berlari ke pintu gudang itu. Ia berusaha susah payang utnuk keluar dari ruangan yang terkepul oleh asap itu. Sungmin pun menemukan pintu itu dan memutar gagangnya, tapi, Seohyun sudah menguncinya terlebih dahulu.

"Buka...buka..!", ujar Sungmin sambil memukul mukul pintu gudang itu. Ia pun hanya bisa menangis dan duduk sambil menekuk lututnya. Menunggu seseorang menolongnya...

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah?!", Kyuhyun masih saja mencari Sungmin, ia juga hampir pingsan. Namun, ia masih mampu untuk bisa berdiri.

"Apa itu?", ujar Kyuhyun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah belakang sekolah.

"Itu dari gudang bekas.", Kyuyun bergumam, sambil memegangi sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Setauku tak ada yang mau datang ke sana. Atau jangan-jangan."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun pun berjalan ke arah belakang sekolah. Melewati semak, semak dan rumput yang tinggi-tinggi. Betapa kesusahan Kyuhyun melewati ini, ia sempat terjatuh beberapa kali karena menahan sakit di tubuhnya.

Ia pun sampai di depan gudang itu. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut karena mana mungkin gudang ini terbakar sendiri, sedangkan, orang-rang pun sudah tak memperdulikan keadaan gudang ini. Kyuhyun pun mengintip dari lubang kunci pintu gudang tersebut. Dilihatnya Sungmin yang sedang meringkuk di dalam sana..

"SUNGMIN-AH!"..

Kyuhyun pun mencoba memutar mutar gagang pintu, namun tak berhasil membukanya. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Kyuhyun mencoba mendrobak pintu itu sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Akhh, kenapa belum terbuka.."

Kyuhyun pun mencoba sekali lagi untuk mendrobak pintu ini dengan tubuhnya.

BRUAKK...

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun berhasil membuka pintu itu. Kyuhyun langsung terjatuh di atas lantai gudang itu dan tak sadarkan diri. Sungmin yang dari tadi diam, langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"OPPA...!"

Sungmin pun berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. Sungmin sangat sulit berjalan karena kepulan asap yang begitu tebal. Sungmin sedikit terbatuk, kayu kayu yang terbakar mulai berjatuhan.

"Ahh,..."

Sungmin menghindar. Ia pun terus berjalan, di dengarnya suara percikan api dari belakang.

"Sepertinya ini akan meledak.", Sungmin pun berlari dengan cepat. Ia pun berhasil dan mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun. Sungmin sedikit kesulitan mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Oh, ayolah ...", Sungmin akhirnya bisa menyeret tubuh Kyuhyun.

Duarrr..

Sebuah gentong meledak. Sungmin langsung panik.

"Aigoo, jika tidak cepat, aku dan Kyuhyun tak bisa selamat."

Sungmin pun cepat-cepat menarik tubuh Kyuhyun ke tempat yang lebih aman. Sungmin kewalahan dengan tubuh Kyuhyun ini. Sedikit demi sedikit, mereka berhasil menjauh dari gudang itu.

DUARR,

Tepat sekali, gudang telah meledak. Kayu kayu berserakan, tak ada yang tersisa. Hanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang ada di situ..

"Kyuhyun-ssi, bangunlah...", ujar Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang ada di pangkuannya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merasa heran kenapa Kyu babak belur seperti ini.

"Apa ini gara-gara aku?", tanya dalam hati kecilnya.

Sungmin meletakkan tangan nya ke urat nadi Kyuhyun. Tak ada detakan dalam nadi Kyuhyun . Ia hanya merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang mendingin. Kulit Kyuhyun sudah tak bersinar lagi seperti biasanya. Sungmin hanya bisa menangis meratapi Kyuhyun. Ia menggenggam kuat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, jangan tinggalkan aku. Ku mohon,.. "

.

.

.

Kyuhyu Pov

"Kuatkan dirimu Cho Kyuhyun, bukalah matamu. Setidaknya ada kata terakhir untuk kau ucapkann." ,Kyuhyun sedang tak sadarkan diri. Entah kenapa tubuhnya tak lagi menurut pada pikirannya. Namun Kyuhyun yakin, ia masih berada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Beginikah rasanya mau mati?",batin Kyuhyun.

DUARR...

"Apa itu? Aku tak bisa melihat..", pandangan Kyuhyun terasa gelap. Ia hanya bisa merasakan sentuhan seseorang.

"Aigoo, kenapa aku tak bisa bergerak..."

Tiba-tiba, semua senyap. Hanya ruang putih yang Kyuhyun lihat. Kyuhyun pun bangun dan berdiri.

"Ah, aku bisa berdiri. Tapi aku di mana?",Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari.

"Sungmin?!", Kyuhyun masih saja mencari Sungmin. Namun, yang di dapat hanyalah sekelompo orang yang sedang antri memasuki suatu pintu, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya ikut ke sana dan ikut menunggu giliran.

Sekarang, giliran Kyuhyun masuk ke pintu tersebut. Ia pun melangkah memasuki pintu itu, namun, di cegat oleh 2 orang penjaga yang menjaga pintu itu.

"Hei, kenapa aku tak boleh masuk?",tanya Kyuhyun pada penjaga pintu.

Kyuhyun melihat orang di belakangnya di perbolehkan masuk. Ia juga ikut melanglah lagi ke arah pintu itu. Namun, di dorongvoleh penjaga pintu itu lagi.

"Ayolah,aku juga mau masuk.",racau Kyuhyun.

"Hei nak, tempatmu bukan di sini.", jawab salah satu penjaga yang ada di situ.

"Kembalilah pada arah datangmu tadi...", ujar penjaga itu.

Kyuhyun pun menuruti perintah penjaga itu. Ia berjalan kesebuah lorong hitam.

"Apakah ke sini?",tanya Kyuhyun. Ia pun masuk ke lorong hitam itu. Kyuhyun terus berjalan tanpa arah, akihrnya, ia menemukan sebuah titik kecil cahaya yang di terima oleh matanya. Ia pun lagsung berlari ke arah titik kecil itu, semakin Kyuhyun mendekat, semakin titik cahaya itu membesar. Cahaya itu memancarkan sinarnya yang sangat terang, mata Kyuhyun terasa silau dan ia akhirnya sadar.

-Kyuhyun pov end-

-Sungmin Pov-

"Kyuhyun bangun, Kyu, bangunlah.", ujar Sungmin sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun.

DUARR...

Petir menyambar, tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Wae Kyu, Wae?Jangan tinggalkan aku..", Sungmin histeris di tengah hujan yang deras ini. Ia pun menidurkan dirinya di dada Kyuhyun yang terbaring dan menangis.

"Jeball, jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau jahat Kyunnie...",ucap Sungmin sambil memukul mukul dada Kyuhyun sambil menangis.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks, ini semua salahku. Jika tak ada aku, kau bisa hidup dengan Seohyun dengan tenang."

Angin bertiup dengan kencang, tubuh Sungmin menggigil merasakan dingin yang luar biasa menusuk tulang nya.

"Saranghaeyo Kyuhyunnie..", ujar Sungmin dengan lembut sambil menggigil dan kemudian tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

TBC?

Review ya.. makasih juga buat yang udh review..


	14. Chapter 14

Annyeong readers.. Im Back inchap 14, happy reading...

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mencoba menggerak gerakkan tubuhnya. Ia merasakan dinginnya angin dan derasnya hujan. Matanya mencoba membuka, membiasakan cahaya yang di terimanya.

"Apakah aku masih hidup?", batin Kyuhun.

Kyuhyun pun mencoba bangun, namun tubuhnya masih tak kuat.

"Akhh, sakit sekali.", pekik Kyuhyun.

Ia pun melirik sekitar, tangannya mencoba memegangi dadanya yang masih sakit. Ia mendapati kepala seseorang ada di dadanya.

"SUNGMIN-AH...!",Kyuhyun begitu terkejut saat melihat tubuh kekasihnya ini begitu kaku dan juga pucat. Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit, akhirnya hanya bisa terduduk.

"Sungmin-ah, bangun chagii..", ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengguncangkan tubuh "Kyuhyun masih sangat lemah, sampai-sampai, angin pun menjatuhkannya.

"Akkhh.. TOLONG...!", teriak Kyuhyun di tengah hujan yang deras. Ia hanya bisa menutup mata dan merasakan rintikan hujan yg menerjangnya sambil menahan rasa sakit karena habis di jadikan bulan-bulanan para preman tadi.

.

.

.

"Heechul-ssi, mereka tak ada di mana-mana.",ujar salah satu murid.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksa semuanya di sekolah ini?"

"Ne Sonsgsaenim, aku dan teman-teman yg lainnya sudah mencari ke seluruh ruangan di sekolah ini."

"Aigoo,...",ujar Hechuul sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"HEECHUL-SSI... MEREKA ADA DI SANA..!", teriak salah satu murid sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang sekolah.

Heechul dan murid yang lainnya berlari ke belakang sekolah.

.

.

Mereka pun sampai. Heechul begitu terkejut saat melihat tubuh Kyu dan Sungmin di tanah begitu saja.

"Cepat angkat mereka, telpon ambulan...!",perintah Heechul di tengah hujan yang deras.

Mereka pun mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ke depan gerbang. Sontak, mereka jadi pusat perhatian. Semua penasaran dan akhirnya menggerombol.

"Hei, minggir...!" teriak Heechul. Semua pun minggir.

"Ah,hyung jangan teriak begitu..",Kyuhyun terbangun karena teriakan Heechul.

"Kau kenapa eoh?",tanya Heechul.

"Mana Sungmin?",Kyuhyun malah balik tanya.

"Kau ini,kenapa malah balik tanya...!"

"Aihh, mana Sungmin ?"

"Sudahlah, dia sudah di UKS sebelah untuk sementara. Tubuhnya sangat dingin.",jawab Heechul.

"Ah, hyung, aku ingin bangun.",ujar Kyuhyun yang ingin bangun. Namun, tuubuhnya masih belum kuat untuk berdiri.

"Eh, jangan,jangan, tubuhmu belum kuat.", ucap Heechul sambil menahan Kyuhyun yang ingin bangund dari posisi tidurnya.

Suara ambulan pun datang. Petugas medis pun mengeluarkan 2 buah tandu, satu untuk Sungmin dan satu untuk Kyuhyun. Di bawalah mereka berdua ke rumah sakit. Tak lupa, Heechul, dan Ryeowook menemani.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini..", ucap Seohyun yang bersembunyi di belakang gedung tua yang terletak di sebrang sekolah.

Ia pun melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar.

"Sepertinya aman."

Seohyun mengendap-endap pergi keluar dari persembunyianya. Namun sayang, perkiraannya meleset. Ternyata, 3 polisi sudah menunggu Seohyun dari balik arah satunya lagi.

"Angkat tangan Seohyun-ah...",ujar polisi ini sambil menodongkan sebuah pistol ke arahnya.

"Tidak akan, kalian tak akan bisa menangkapku...", ujar Seohyun sambil memundurkan tubuhnya dan memegang sebuah pistol.

"Jatuhkan senjatamu...", jawab polisi ini.

Seohyun tetap tak mau menjatuhkan senjatanya. Polisi pun menembakkan tembakkan peringatan..

DUARR..

"Jatuhkan senjatamu eoh...", ujar polisi ini.

Seohyun pun menjatuhkan senjatanya, Seohyun makin terpojok.

"JONGKOK...!", perintah komandan.

Seohyun pun berjongkok mengikui intruksi komandan itu. Namun, anak buahnya langsung muncul dari belakang. Polisi sedikit kewalahan karena mereka juga membawa senjata.

Tembak-tembakan pun tak terhindarkan. Anak buah Seohyun mencoba melawan para polisi itu. 1 jam lebih mereka terlibat dalam baku tembak.

.

.

.

**In Hospital...**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih dalam perawatan. Heechul dan Ryeowook menunggu dengan gelisah. Ryeowook yang paling khawatir karena Sungmin yang dari tadi belum juga tak ada kabar. Akhirnya, dokter pun keluar dari ruangan Sungmin...

"Bagaimana keadaan Lee Sungmin?", tanya Ryeowook

"Saudara Lee Sungmin menderita Hipotermia akibat ia tak mampu menghangatkan dirinya sendiri,akibat terlalu lama di bawah hujan dan tadi sangat rendah yaitu 27O C. Tapi saat ini, mungkin ia segera sadar...", jawab Dokter itu.

"Oh.. Baiklah... Gamsahamnida...", Ryeowook pun membungkukkan badannya. Dokter itu membalas dan kemudian berlalu.

Ryeowook pun masuk ke ruangan Sungmin. Dan benar saja, Sungmin saat ini sudah sadar.

"Ryeowook-ah, bisa kah kau ambilkan aku selimut lagi?", pinta Sungmin yang masih menggigil.

Ryeowook pun mengambilkan selimut untuk Sungmin.

"Bagaimana ming?", tanya Ryeoowok dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Aku tidak apa apa. Kau jangan khawatir...", Jawab Sungmin sambil berusaha tersenyum

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

Sungmin sedikit berfikir.

"Ah ne, mana Kyuhyun-ssi?",tanya Sungmin

"Jangan khawatir, ia baik baik saja. Tapi, kenapa kau tak datang saat drama mau di mulai. Kami begitu cemas...",tanya Ryeowook

"Begini ceritanya...", Sungmin pun menceritakan semua yang tadi ia alami. Dari ke jadian di kepung beberapa orang sampai Seohyun ingin membunuhnya. Ryeowook terkejut karena Seohyun berusaha membunuhnya.

"Lalu, kenapa Seohyun begitu padamu?"

"Eummh, itu karena Kyuhyun.", jawab Sungmin..

"Kyuhyun? Ada hubungan apa dia dengan mu?", tanya Ryeowook yang penasaran.

"Aku telah menjadi yeojachingunya Ryeowook-ah."..

Jawaban Sungmin ini membuat wajah Ryeowook cengo karena tak menyangka. Se tahu Ryeowook, Sungmin membenci Kyuhyun.

" ...di. Kalian berpacaran?", tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Iya Ryeowook-ah..."

"Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku?", Ryeowook sepertinya sedikit marah.

"Apa perlu aku bilang padamu?",jawab Sungmin dengan cuek.

"Tentu saja perlu, aku kan sahabatmu. Apa kau lupa?", jawab Ryeowook dengan wajah yang sangat masam.

"Ah, mian Ryeowook-ah, bukannya begitu. Jangan marah begitu padaku...",

Ryeowook diam sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan koma dan mati saja jika kau begitu..."

Sungmin pun menutup mata dan berbaring, padahal, orang yang terkena hipotermia tidak boleh tidur agar dapat terus menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Eh, jangan-jangan..",Ryeowok langsung menggoyangkan tubuh Sungmin.

"Nah, begitu. Jangan marah."

.

.

.

Heechul dari tadi sangat khawatir dan akhirnya memilih untuk menelpon ayah Kyuhyun. Datanglah appa Kyuhyun. Appa Kyuhyun langsung mendatangi ruangan Kyuhyun dimana ia di rawat. Appa Kyu, begitu kaget melihat anaknya terbaring di kasur rumah sakit dengan babak belur. Ia pun mendatangi Kyuhyun...

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau berkelahi lagi?", tanya appa Kyu

"Tentu saja..", jawab Kyuhyun dengan santainya.

PLETAKK... Kyuhyun mendapat jitakan dari Appanya

"Yak, kau tak muda lagi. Kenapa harus berkelahi?"

Kyuhyun mendenguskan nafasnya

"Yak, Kyuhyun-ah, kalau begini kau nanti tak akan dapat menjaga istri dan anakmu kelak...", ucap Appa Kyu yang sangat frontal bagi Kyuhyun.

"Yak, bisakah sehari saja tidak membicarakan istri dan anak?", jawab kyuhyun dengan kesal.

"Karena appa mu ini sudah tua. Apakah kau tak mengerti?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Appa kyuhyun pun duduk di dekat Kyuhyun sambil menatap lembut wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin mendampingimu berjalan di altar, aku ingin melihat kau mengucapkan janji sucimu pada seorang yeoja yang kau cintai. Aku ingin menimang cucu darimu secepatnya. Kau tau kan usia ku sudah tak muda lagi? Aku tak ingin cucuku nanti hanya bisa melihat kakeknya di sebuah pigura usang yang terpajang di rumah.", ucap appa Kyu yang sangat menyentuh hati Kyuhyun.

"Ah, baiklah, aku akan mengenalkan yeoja yang ku cintai pada appa..", ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pada appanya ini.

"Benarkah?", tanya Appa Kyu dengan wajah yang berbinar

"Tapi, setelah aku sembuh, aku akan mengenalkannya padamu. Mana bisa dengan kondisi seperti ini aku datang di hadapannya.", ujar Kyuhyun

"Baboya~..",jawab Appa Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun cuma cengengesan melihat reaksi appa nya ini.

"Sabar appa...", jawab Kyuhyun lagi

.

.

.

Seohyun masih saja bersembunyi di balik semak belukar untuk menghindari para polisi yang mengejarnya itu.

"Ah, banyak nyamuk. Harusnya aku mencari tempat sembunyi yang agak elit..", ujar Seohyun sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangannya.

Para suruhan Seohyun tadi sudah berhasil di lumpuhkan oleh para polisi itu. Kini polisi mencari Seohyun yang sebenarnya bersembunyi tidak jauh dari situ.

"Ah, gatal ...",ucap nya sambil menggaruk kaki dan badannya.

"Eh apa itu?" tanya salah satu polisi yang melihat semak semak yang bergerak-gerak, polisi ini pun pelan pelan berjalan ke arah semak itu. Seohyun tak menyadari ada polisi yang mendekat dan hanya berfokus pada rasa gatal akibat gigitan nyamuk.

"Hei..hei.. Cepat ke sini...", ucap polisi itu memanggil teman-temannya.

"Sekarang...!"

Polisi polisi ini pun mengepung Seohyun, Seohyun terkejut karena polisi sudah mengelilinginya, Seohyun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Hei kau, ikut kami...", ucap polisi itu sambil memegang tangan Seohyun dan memborgolnya.

"Lepaskannn...!", racau Seohyun..

Polisi ini tetap menyeret Seohyun ke mobil polisi. Para suruhan Seohyun juga ikut di bawa ke kantor polisi. Seohyun tetap saja memberontak..

"Yak, lepaskan aku, aku tak bersalah..."

"Diam kau," bentak salah satu polisi yang membawanya.

Mobil pun berjalan menuju kantor polisi.

.

.

.

Ber hari-hari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di rawat, Sungmin sudah di perbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit itu 3 hari yang lalu, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih harus di rawat karena tulang tangannya sedikit bergeser karena tendangan yang sangat keras waktu itu.

"Appa, aku mau itu...", tunjuk Kyuhyun pada buah jeruk segar yang ada di meja.

"Aissh, cepatlah sembuh, kau ini manja sekali..", ujar appa Kyuhyun sambil mengupas kulit jeruk itu.

"Ini...", appa Kyuhyun menyodorkan jeruk itu ke mulut Kyuhyun.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa..",Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Appa Kyuhyun pun memundurkan tangannya, padahal jeruk itu hampir masuk ke mulut Kyuhyun..

Appa Kyu pun membuka pintu, dilihatnya seorang yeoja manis sedang memamerkan deretan gigi kelincinya dengan sangat berbinar. Namun, wajah yeoja itu tiba-tiba berubah saat ia melihat Appa Kyu yang membuka pintu.

"Ahjussi?! Annyeong haseyo..", ujar Sungmin sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Nado, kita bertemu lagi. Ada perlu apa?",jawab appa Kyu

"Kyuhyun-ssi ada?", tanya Sungmin.

"Kau kenal dia?"

Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab, terdengar suara Kyu dari ranjangnya.

"Siapa itu appa?", Kyuhyun setengah berteriak pada Appanya

"Seorang yeoja mencarimu...", jawab Appa Kyu pada Kyuhyun

"Bukan seohyun kan?"

"Bukan Kyu. Sepertinya ini muridmu..", jawab Appa Kyuhyun

"Suruh masuk appa...", ujar Kyuhyun

"Baiklah nak, silahkan masuk, Kyuhyun ada di dalam..", Appa Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk.

"Oh, baiklah ahjussi.."

Sungmin pun berjalan masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Menyambut kedatangan yeojachingunya ini...

"Chagiya, aku merindukanmu...", ujar Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin.

"Yak, jangan peluk-peluk sembarangan...", Sungmin pun mendorong dada Kyuhyun agar menjauh.

"Tapi aku merindukanmu.."

"Aku juga merindukanmu Kyu. Oh iya, yang tadi itu siapa ?"

"Yang tadi itu appa ku..",

"Ja..ja..di.. Itu appa mu?"

Tanpa membalas pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyuruh appa nya untuk masuk.

"Appa, kemarilah.."

Appa Kyuhyun pun mendekat. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak, ia pun berbicara dengan yakin. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun sedikit takut, tapi hatinya tetap saja tak bisa di paksa..

"Appa. Aku akan mengenalkan seorang yeoja yang ku cintai."

"Iya, mana dia?", ujar appa Kyu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari. Sungmin yang di sampingnya hanya diam menahan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

"Dia ada di sampingmu..", ujar Kyuhyun.

Appa Kyuhyun sontak langsung menoleh ke arah Sungmin, appa Kyuhyun begitu terkejut, ternyata Sungminlah yang selama ini di cintai Kyuhyun.

"Berikan restumu appa. Aku ingin dia yang menjadi pendamping hidupku nanti.."

Sungmin hanya cengo mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Wajah Appa Kyu berubah jadi serius.

"Sepertinya tidak Kyu..", ujar Appa Kyu

Sungmin tercekat, lidahnya kelu, sakit bertubi-tubi di hatinya. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa, ia hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang mulai berair.

"Ta..ta..pi appa. Aku mencintainya...", ujar Kyuhyun yang sangat hati-hati agar tak menyakiti Sungmin.

"Kyu, perjalanan hidup Sungmin masih panjang, ia masih harus kuliah dan sebagainya, kasihan jika di usianya ini harus merawat anak anak dan pasti akan kewalahan. Ia masih muda..", ujar appa Kyu mengambil keputusan.

"Appa, dia kan masih bisa kuliah sehabis menikah..", ujar Kyuhyun membela.

Appa Kyuhyun berfikir sejenak...

"Tetap tidak bisa Kyu...", ujar appa Kyuhyun.

"Aku permisi...", pamit Sungmin. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kamar itu. Sungmin merasakan hatinya sangat sakit.

"Jangan pergi Ming...!", teriak Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun mencoba berdiri namun tak bisa, ia hanya bisa menatap sendu wajah ayahnya.

"Appa, kenapa kau menolaknya?"

"Kau akan mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik lagi Kyu.."

.

.

.

Sungmin terus saja berlari,menyusuri tiap lorong rumah sakit. Ia menengok ke belakang, namun orang yang di harapkannya tak muncul juga. Sungmin sangat berharap Kyuhyun akan mengejarnya dari belakang. Sungmin berusaha menahan air mata, ia masih berusaha berlari agar bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa ini begitu sakit?"

Sungmin sampai di halte bus, untung saja ia tak perlu menunggu, ia pun langsung naik ke dalam bus. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya,merasakan sakit yang begitu dalam sambil menahan air matanya. Namun, air mata nya tak dapat terbendung lagi. Sungmin menangis di bus itu.

"Lee Sungmin, sepertinya kau yang banyak berharap.", gumam Sungmin.

.

.

.

**In Hospital**

Kyuhyun masih saja berdebat soal tadi...

"Appa, kenapa kau menolaknya? Aku mencintainya."

"Apa kau tak mengerti? Dia itu masih muda, perjalanan hidupnya masih panjang, ia harus meniti kehidupannya agar dia mempunyai masa depan.."

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya jika ia menikah denganku? Aku masih bisa menunggu hingga ia selesai kuliah"

"Hey, appa mu ini sudah tak mau menunggu lagi agar bisa mempunyai cucu.", ujar appa Kyuhyun dengan tegas.

Kyuhyun hanya diam tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Di dalam hati, ia sangatlah kecewa, namun di pikir-pikir lagi, ada betulnya juga kata appa Kyu itu, ia sangat bingung, haruskah Kyuhyun melepaskan Sungmin? Sedangkan di hati nya yang paling dalam Kyuhyun masih mencintai sosok Sungmin.

"Ah Kyu, aku ingin keluar dulu..", ucap Appa Kyuhyun.

Appa Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi keluar. Kyuhyun melamun, duduk sambil memeluk sangat terguncang. Ia pun teringat masa-masa indah bersama Sungmin. Tanpa sadar, air mata menetes di pipi Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Lee Sungmin, saranghaeyo..", gumamnya dalam lamunanya.

Saat hendak mengambil sebuah tisu di mejanya, ia melihat sebuah kotak sedang berwarna pink mengkilap itu. Ia pun mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Dilihatnya isi kotak itu. Terdapat 3 buah fotonya bersama Sungmin dan beberapa butir coklat yang ada di situ. Kyuhyun pun memakan coklat itu..

"Coklat ini bahkan tak sebanding oleh manisnya dirimu Lee Sungmin..."

Kyuhyun pun membolak balik lagi kotak itu. Di dapatnya sebuah surat yang sangat wangi, Kyuhyun mengenal aroma ini, ya, itu parfum yang biasanya di gunakan Sungmin. Ia pun membuka surat itu

_"Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun..."_

_By : Lee Sungmin..._

Walaupun hanya sebait kata di surat itu, Kyuhyun merasa terenyuh. Betapa berartinya kata kata itu untuk dirinya.

"Nado saranghae chagiyaa...",ucap Kyuhyun sambil menitikkan lagi air matanya.

.

.

.

TBC?

Review ya.. . ,gumawo yang udh mau review


	15. Chapter 15

hai, im back in chap 15, happy reading..

.

.

.

Sungmin akhirnya sampai di halte dekat rumah Ryeowook, sekarang, ia tinggal bersama Ryeowook. Karena, Sungmin masih trauma akan rumah -tiba saja, Ryeowook menelponnya

"Sungmin, cepat pulang, kau di tunggu seseorang..", ucap Ryeowook sangat semangat di telpon.

"Ne arasseo.",Sungmin menjawabnya dengan tak semangat. Dalam hatinya ia masih berharap, mungkin yang menunggunya adalah Kyuhyun, tapi, saat ini ia malas melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Sungmin melangkah gontai menuju rumah Ryeowook.

Karena Sungmin tak sampai sampai, Ryeowook menelponnya lagi..

"Yak, cepat pulang, ini penting...!", teriak Ryeowook dalam telpon.

"Padahal tinggal 5 langkah lagi aku sampai..."

"Ah baiklah,"Ryeowook pun memutuskan telpon dengan Sungmin. Sungmin akhirnya sampai di rumah Ryeowook, saat ingin membuka pintu, terdengar tawa canda yang sangat ramai.

"Eh, ada tamu?", gumam Sungmin. Ia pun memutar knop pintu.

"Aku pulang...", ucap Sungmin

Eomma Ryeowook langsung menyambutnya di depan pintu.

"Sungmin-ah, cepat masuk, mungkin kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan mu kembali.", ujar eomma Ryeowook sangat antusias. Sungmin hanya menampakkan wajah bingungnya.

"Ayo masuk...", tarik eomma Ryeowook ke ruang tengah.

Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat tamu ini.

"Anakku,...", ahjumma ini langsung memeluk Sungmin.

"Maaf ahjumma, kau siapa?", tanya Sungmin

"Apa kau tak ingat...?"

Sungmin pun mengingat ngingat wajah Ahjumma ini.

"Ah, ahjumma yang waktu itu ada di cafe kan?", ujar Sungmin.

"Ya, kau benar..."

"Tapi, untuk apa ahjumma ke sini?", tanya Sungmin. Belum sempat di jawab oleh ahjumma ini, Eomma Ryeowook langsung memotong.

"Dia eomma kandungmu Sungmin-ah, yang menaruhmu di panti asuhan itu..", ujar eomma Ryeowook.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Maafkan eomma mu ini menaruhmu di panti asuhan...",eomma Sungmin ini langsung memeluk Sungmin lagi.

"Tapi, bagaimana kau yakin bahwa aku adalah anakmu...?"

Eomma Sungmin pun tersenyum sambil memandang wajah Sungmin.

"Kau punya sebuah syal kecil berawrna merah kan?Itu hanya satu di dunia, karena aku yang merajutnya sendiri", tanya eomma Sungmin. Sungmin kaget karena ia memang mempunyai sebuah syal kecil yang selalu di bawanya tidur. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih menyimpan syal itu. Setahu Sungmin, syal itu sudah ada ketika ia kecil.

"Eomma, .."

Mata Sungmin berkaca kaca, ia memeluk erat eommanya ini. Ia pun menangis lagi,

"Tapi bagaimana kau menemukanku?", tanya Sungmin,

"Aku mengiklankan dirimu Sungmin-ah, apa kau tak tau?", ucap eomma Ryeowook.

"Jadi benar yang muncul di tv itu adalah aku?", tanya Sungmin yang sangat penasaran.

"Hmm iya, lalu, berbulan-bulan aku menunggu, akhirnya Eomma mu menelpon.", jawab eomma Ryeowook.

"Kebetulan waktu itu aku menonton tv, aku melihat iklanmu, tapi, aku tak bisa langsung menghubungimu karena aku sangat sibuk di Jepang.",jelas eomma Sungmin.

"hahahha, hidupmu itu lucu Sungminnie..", tawa Ryeowook lepas karena mengingat foto Sungmin yang pernah muncul di satsiun televisi.

PLETAK..

"Ah kau ini wookie, pada saat fotoku muncul, aku sangat malu...", ujar Sungmin sambil menjitak kepala Ryeowook.

Semua orang di dalam rumah itu pun tertawa atas tingkah Sungmin.

"Sungmin, kau belum memanggilku appa..", jawab ahjussi yang sedari tadi duduk di samping appa Ryeowook.

"Ah, sini Appa..", Sungmin berjalan dengan sangat lucu memeluk appanya.

Hari sudah sangat larut, 2 keluarga kecil ini merasakan kebahagiaan, mereka mengadakan pesta barbeque kecil kecilan di taman belakang rumah Ryeowook untuk merayakan moment bahagia ini.

"Dacal eonni, ini jatahku, eonni mabil caja cendili di cana..", ucap adik Ryeowook yang kebetulan bangun dari tadi karena ribut. Ia juga menikmati pesta ini.

"Dasar dongsaeng pelit..", ujar Ryeowook.

"Weee...", adik Ryeowook hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari ke pangkuan Eommanya. Semua pun tertawa melihat kelakuan adik dan kakak ini.

Ryeowook pun mengambil beberapa potong daging yang ada di panggangan. Ia pun kemudian berjalan mendekat ke Sungmin.

"Sungminnie, kenapa kau tak makan?", tanya Ryeowook. Namun, Sungmin malah asyik dengan lamunannya.

"Yak Sungmin...!", Ryeowook menyenggol tubuh Sungmin.

"Ah, aku tak nafsu makan Ryeowook-ah..", jawab Sungmin dengan tak bergairah.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau putus dengan Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya sebentar

"Aku tak tau Ryeowook-ah...", ujar Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Ryeowook pun mengelus rambut Sungmin.

"Aku tau, kau pasti sangat sayang pada Kyuhyun...", ucap Ryeoowok. Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Pesta pun selesai, Sungmin dan Eommanya pergi ke kamar duluan.

"Sungmin-ah, besok kita pulang ke Jepang...",ujar eomma Sungmin.

"Kenapa?", tanya Sungmin.

"Rumah kita ada di sana Ming. Besok sore kita harus sudah ada di bandara. Jadi, eomma yang akan mengurus surat surat sekolahmu, jadi, paginya kau masih bisa berjalan-jalan di kota ini.."

Sungmin terdiam, betapa berat meninggalkan kota Mokpo ini, di mana semua kenangan nya berada di sini. Tiba-tiba saja, ia mengingat sosok Kyuhyun. Sungmin berfikir, mungkin ini cara terbaik untuk melupakan sosok Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun mengiyakan ajakan eommanya.

"Ne eomma...",ujar Sungmin sambil menarik selimut. Eomma Sungmin tidur bersama Sungmin.

"Baiklah, selamat malam chagiya...", eomma Sungmin mengecup kelopak mata Sungmin. Tiba-tiba saja, Sungmin ingin menangis lagi mengingat Kyuhyun yang juga sering mencium kelopak matanya.

Sungmin benar-benar gelisah, tak bisa tidur karena kepindahannya ke Jepang. Ia pun berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat sebuah coklat panas agar pikriannya sedikit tenang.

"Sungminnie, kenapa belum tidur...?", ucap Ryeowook yang kebetulan ada di dapur.

"Wookie ah, besok aku akan pindah ke Jepang..."

"MWO?!"

Ryeowook terkejut, ia merasa sedih akan di tinggal sahabatnya ini. Ia pun memeluk Sungmin dan menangis.

"Hiks, hiks, kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat?", tanya Ryeowook sambil tersedu-sedu. Sungmin juga ikut menangis karena akan memninggalkan sahabatnya ini.

"Hiks,hiks, aku juga tak tau, eomma ku tiba-tiba mengajakku pulang ke Jepang karena rumahku di sana..", jawab Sungmin.

"Aku tak mau meninggalkanmu wookie-ah...",ucap Sungmin pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ming, ini yang terbaik untukmu...",ujar Ryeowook sambil menatap wajah sahabatnya ini.

"Wookie, buatkan aku coklat panas, aku ingin merasakan coklat panas buatanmu untuk terakhir kalinya..."

"Ne, baiklah.."

Ryeowook pun berjalan menuju kompor. Air mata nya belum berhenti menangis. Namun, ia berusaha mengambil beberapa batang dan serbuk coklat. Memanaskannya dan menuangkannya ke sebuah cangkir.

"Ini untukmu...", Ryeoowok pun memberikan cangkir itu pada Ryeoowok. Sungmin meminum coklat panas itu.

"Ini enak wookie, aku akan mengingat rasa ini...", ujar Sungmin, tangis Ryeowook makin menjadi.

"Sungmin, aku tak rela kau pergi.", Ryeowook pun mendekat ke Sungmin.

"Ryeowook-ah, aku akan berjanji, aku tak akan melupakannmu, tiap tahun aku akan main ke rumahmu...", ujar Sungmin,

"Janji?"

"Ne Janji..."

Ryeowook pun memeluk tubuh Sungmin.

"Besok, kita pergi ke Lotte World yuk, ini kan terakhir kalinya kau disini...", ajak Ryeowook, Sungmin hanya menganngguk.

"Nah sekarang tidurlah Ming. Siapkan tenaga yang lebih untuk besok. Pasti akan sangat lelah perjalanan dari Mokpo ini ke Jepang.."

Sungmin tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya mengangguk kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya dan ia pun tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

"Ryeowook ah, kita main apa?"

"Mmm,naik Roaller coaster saja..."

"Baiklah, siapa takut..."

Sungmin dan Ryeowook berlari sambil tertawa. Mereka begitu ceria. Sungmin dan Ryeowook kemudian duduk di bangku paling depan. Saat Roaller Coaster ingin berjalan, Sugmin melihat sepasang kekasih naik di bangku belakang. Tiba-tiba Sungmin melamun...

"Kyuhyun, kenapa kau tak bisa hilang di pikiranku..", gumamnya.

"Hey, pakai pengamaannya, malah melamun...",ujar Ryeowook pada Sungmin. Sungmin pun memakai pengamannya.

"Ryewook-ah, jangan menangis ya..", Sungmin kini kembali ceria...

.

.

.

Roaller Coaster itu pun berhenti, Ryeowook dan Sungmin pun turun dari wahana itu. Mereka pun menikmati wahana lainnya hingga tak sadar waktu.

"Ryeowok-ah, ini jam berapa?"

Ryeowook pun melihat jamnya

"Oh sudah sore Ming, sebaiknya kita pulang..."

"Baiklah, ayo pulang."

Ryeowook dan Sungmin pun berjalan keluar menuju halte bus.

"Ryeowook-ah, waktu kurasakan begitu cepat hari ini.",Sungmin memulai percakapan.

"Aku juga merasakan begitu. Kau tau? Aku merasa begitu menyesal begitu mendengar kau ingin pergi..", ucap Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau menyesal?"

Ryeowook pun memandang ke atas melihat awan-awan yang berjalan serta daun daun yang telah menguning berguguran dari pohonnya, merasakan sejuknya hari ini dengan angin sepoi sepoi.

"Aku menyesal karena pada waktu yang lalu lalu, kita tak bisa menghabiskan waktu yang panjang seperti hari ini. Dan mendengar kau akan pergi, aku merasa sangat bersalah karena telah menyia-nyiakan waktu. Kurasa sekarang lebih cepat dari biasanya...",ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum memandang langit biru.

"Ku rasa, aku juga berfikiran seperti itu. Aku menyesal karena di waktu kita bersama, kita tak pernah menghabiskan waktu yang sangat panjang sperti hari ini. Tapi, kau tetap sahabat ku yang paling hebat Ryeowook-ah...", ucap Sungmin yang kemudian tersenyum memandangi sahabatnya.

Tak terasa bus pun datang. Kedua Sungmin dan Ryeowook pun segera menaiki bus dengan cepat karena orang tua Sungmin pasti sedang menunggu Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Ayolah angkat telpon ku Sungmin-ah..", racau namja putih tinggi ini pada sebuah ponsel.

_Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar service area._

"Sungmin-ah, apa kau membenci diriku hingga kau tak mau berbicara denganku..?",racau Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Ryeowook ah, aku akan selalu merindukanmu... "

Sungmin pun memeluk Ryeowook.

"Aku juga akan selalu merindukanmu Ming, kau jangan lupakan aku ne?Jangan menangis . Kita akan selalu berhubungan kan?",

Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Ryeowook.

"Kurasa aku tak akan bisa melupakan mu Ryeowook-ah, kau sudah ku anggap sebagai dongsaengku sendiri. Sampai sana aku akan menelponmu..",ujar Sungmin, ia pun kembali memeluk Ryeowook dan ia menangis lagi.

"Aih sudahlah, jangan menangis. Aku juga ikut menangis jadinya..",

Mereka berdua pun melepas pelukan.

"Selamat tinggal Ryeowook-ah..", Sungmin pun berlari ke mobil sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ryeowook.

"Ne. Jaga dirimu baik-baik...", balas Ryeowook. Mobil Sungmin pun berjalan. Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum meratapi sahabatnya itu pergi. Betapa sedihnya Ryeowook melebihi sedihnya ia ketika ditinggal Yesung.

Ryeowook pun kembali masuk kerumah. Ryeowook iseng masuk ke kamar Sungmin. Ryeowook pun duduk di atas meja rias milik Sungmin. Di buka laci-laci yang ada di bawahnya. Ia pun menemukan sebuah album foto.

FUHHH...

Ryeowook meniup album foto yang telah usang itu. Di bukanya satu persatu lembar album foto itu. Ryeowook senyum-senyum sendiri saat melihat album foto itu. Isinya adalah selca-selca mereka berdua. Dari tahun ke tahun, semua ada di situ.

"Aku sangat merasa kehilangan..", gumamnya sambil memeluk album foto itu.

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun, Oppa Baek Joo, Ryeowook -ah aku akan slalu merindukan kalian...", gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

"Ming, apa kau lapar?", tanya appa Sungmin.

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya ingin tidur..",jawab Sungmin

"Oh baiklah..", appa Sungmin pun kembali menyetir.

Sungmin mencoba menutup kedua bola matanya yang bengkak itu. Tapi rasanya sulit sekali. Ia seperti tidak rela meninggalkan kota kecil sekali Sungmin berteriak STOP pada appanya dan memilih untuk tinggal di sini. Tapi ia juga sangat ingin hidup bersama keluarga barunya ini.

Sungmin pun menyenderkan kepala di atas tangannya yang dilipatnya ke jendela. Memandangi kota Mokpo ini. Menikmati langit biru yang cerah ini. Ia tak akan melupakan kota kecilnya ini. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat semua kejadian yang belakangan ini di alaminya. Betapa sakit mengingatnya, apalagi saat ia kehilangan Baek Joo.

"Oppa, kau sedang apa di sana? Apa kau bahagia? Kau tau, aku punya keluarga baru Oppa...",

Mata Sungmin memanas, pandangannya memudar, terlalu banyak Sungmin menangis untuk semua ini. Apalagi mengingat Baekj Joo, Ryeoowok, serta tak lupa Kyuhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu chagiyaa..."

Sungmin sangat rindu pada sosok Kyuhyun. Ia mungkin tak dapat melupakan Kyuhyun dalam hidupnya. Tapi, tiba- tiba saja langit mendung.

"Langit saja mengerti perasaanku saat ini..", gumammnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun belum putus asa untuk menghubungi Sungmin. Kyuhyun sudah di perbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia pun terfikir untuk menelpon Ryeowook. Di tekannya nomor Ryeowook yang ada di ponselnya.

"Yoboseyo.", jawab Ryeowook dari telpon.

"Sungmin ada? Aku ingin berbicara padanya.."

"Oh iya Kyuhyun-ssi, aku lupa memberitahumu. Sungmin hari ini pindah ke Jepang.

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar Sungmin pindah ke Jepang. Bagaikan di sambar petir yang tak terduga.

"Sekarang dia di mana?", tanya Kyuhyun yang sedikit frustasi.

"Kira-kira saat ini dia masih di jalan."

"Baiklah, gamsahamnida Ryeowook-ah"

Kyuhyun pun segera mematikan ponselnya dan bergegas mengejar Sungmin. Ia membawa motor agar tak terjebak macet. Kyuhyun pun segera memakai jaket, helm, masker, dan sepatu. Ia segera mengambil kunci dan mengeluarkan motor yang besar koleksi appanya itu dari bagasi. Di gasnya motor itu dan segera berjalan dengan cepatnya.

Motor Kyuhyun melaju dengan cepat, sialnya, hujan mulai turun. Kyuhyun memilih jalan tembusan yang lain agar cepat sampai.

.

.

_Pesawat menuju Jepang di persilahkan untuk Check in.._

Perintah itu dari petugas bandara. Appa Sungmin pun segera melakukan Check In. Lumayan lama Sungmin menunggu di sini. Ia bosan dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Tumben ponsel ku sepi.."

Sungmin pun memencet mencet tombol ponselnya.

"Lho? Oh pantas saja sepi, ternyata batrai nya habis.."

Sungmin pun menyalakan ponselnya. Ia terkejut karena menerima 100 panggilan tak terjawab dari Kyuhyun dan 30 pesan dari Kyuhyun juga.

"Ah baboya, kenapa aku tak mengecek ponselku tadi...", rutuknya sambil mengacak rambutnya. Di bukanya satu persatu pesan dari Kyuhyun.

.

.

From : Kyuhyun

Ming, kau di mana?

.

.

"Ternyata kau masih mencariku Kyu.."

Sungmin begitu senang karna Kyuhyun mencarinya. Di balasnya pesan itu. Ia memberitahu bahwa saat ini ia ada di bandara.

"Pasti sekarang ia menyusulku...", ujar Sungmin sumringah. Ia pun menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun.

_Para penumpang menuju Jepang, harap tunggu di gate 8 di lantai 2 karena pesawat akan lepas landas._

"Ayo Ming..", tari eomma Sungmin

"Eomma dan Appa saja duluan. Aku tunggu di sini.."

"Oh baiklah..."

Eomma dan appa Sungmin pun berjalan menuju tangga. Sungmin masih saja setia menunggu di bangkunya.

Sudah 10 menit Sungmin menunggu namun Kyuhyun belum juga datang.

_Panggilan kepada noona Lee Sungmin untuk segera naik ke gate 8 karena pesawat akan lepas landas. Kami beri waktu 10 menit untuk anda..._

"Aigoo, Kyuhyun mana...",Sungmin mondar mandir sambil mengacak rambutnya.

.

.

.

"Tunggu aku Ming,.."

Saat ini Kyuhyun masih berjuang menerobos hujan menuju bandara.

.

.

.

10 menit berlalu...

_Panggilan terakhir untuk noona Lee Sungmin... kami beri waktu 10 menit lagi_

Sungmin hampir putus asa. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saat ini. Ia hanya bisa gigit jari menunggu datangnya Kyuhyun.

10 menit berlalu...

2 orang security menghampiri Sungmin.

"Noona, silahkan menuju gate 8. Orang tua anda sudah cemas.."

Sungmin pun menurut para security itu untuk naik ke gate 8. Ia berjalan dnegan sangat lambat. Sesekali ia menengok kebelakang.

"Ayo noona...", ujar Security itu.

Saat Sungmin menolehkan lagi pandangannya, ia mendapati seseorang berjaket hitam dengan basah kuyup melepaskan helmnya. Ternyata Kyuhyun datang...

"Itu dia... " Sungmin pun membalikkan arah jalannya menuju Kyuhyun.

"Noona, ayo, kita buru-buru..", namun security ini menahan Sungmin.

"Tidak, aku ingin kesana sebentar ahjussi.."

"Tidak bisa noona.."

Kyuhyun dari jauh hanya memandangi Sungmin. Kyuhyun tak bisa masuk karena ia bukan penumpang. Kyuhyun hanya melambaikan tangan. Tapi, Sungmin tak sempat membalasnya. Ia sudah di tarik oleh 2 security itu. Kyuhyun tak bisa apa-apa lagi, ia hanya bisa mengelus dada menahan rasa kecewa yang begitu dalam. Tapi, ia tak ingin menangis di sini. Kyuhyun mengikuti jalan Sungmin dari luar kaca bandara.

Sungmin masih saja bersikeras ingin kembali ..

"Ahjussi, aku ingin menghampiri namjachinguku dulu.",

"Tak bisa noona.."

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang mengikutinya dari luar.

"Lepaskan...!",

Sungmin pun berhasil lepas dari 2 security itu. Sungmin pun mendekat ke kaca itu.

"Keluar..", Kyuhyun berusaha berbicara dari luar. Sungmin sebenarnya tak bisa mendengar, ia hanya bisa mengerti dari gerakan mulut Kyuhyun.

"Tak bisa...", sungmin mengeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

2 security ini kembali menarik Sungmin.

"Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun...",ujar Sungmin pada Kyuhyun

"Apa aku tak dengar..?",ujar Kyuhyun dari luar.

Sungmin pun segera berlari ke ruang informasi dan meminjam mic mereka.

"Cho Kyuhyun, dengarkan aku..", ucap Sungmin dari mic itu yang tentu saja terdengar oleh semua orang. Semua orang di situ pun diam.

"Kyu, aku mencintaimu. Tapi, maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu. Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun. Ini aku Lee Sungmin..", ucapnya keras dari mic itu.

Kyuhyun yang diluar tentu saja mendengar perkataan Sungmin.

"Nado saranghae chagiyaa...", ujar Kyuhyun kemudian memilih pergi dari bandara itu.

Sungmin saat ini berlari ke pesawat sambil menahan air matanya. Ia pun segera di sambut oleh pramugari dan ia pun duduk di bangkunya.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kyuhyun berada di perjalanan pulang. Ia tiba tiba teringat dengan wajah Sungmin. Dan juga kenangan kenangannya bersama Sungmin. Pandangannya kosong, ia tak terlalu fokus pada jalan. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

"Lee Sungmin, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku saat kau ingin aku dapat memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya...", gumam Kyuhyun , ia kembali fokus pada jalan dan melajukan laju motornya.

_._

_._

_._

Di pesawat, Sungmin terlihat lesu. Ia tak mau makan. Ia hanya menengok ke arah jendela.

"Cho Kyuhyun, maafkan aku.. Aku menyesal.."

Sungmin pun mencoba tidur agar pikirannya sedikit lebih tenang. Sungmin mencoba tak memikirkan apapun saat ini. Namun,rasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun membuatnya tak tenang. Ia berusaha tidur lagi, akhirnya ia pun tertidur.

.

.

.

TBC?

Review Please, thanks juga yang udh review..


	16. Chapter 16

Annyeong.. im back in chap 16, chap ini sengaja di pendekin. XD

.. happy reading...

* * *

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, kita sarapan ne..?"

2 bulan yang lalu,Sungmin sudah sampai di jepang. Saat ini, Sungmin sudah berada di rumah appa dan eommanya.

"Anniya..! Nanti saja.."

Eomma Sungmin menyerah untuk membujuk Sungmin. Pasalnya 2 hari ini,Sungmin tak mau keluar dari kamarnya. Mungkin hanya untuk sekedar mandi dan mengambil air minum. Sungmin juga hanya makan selembar roti dan selai selama 2 hari itu.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau tidak makan.."

"Aku sudah makan kok..!"

"Yak, kau hanya makan roti apa itu cukup?"

Appa Sungmin juga ikut membujuk Sungmin untuk keluar dan makan.

"Anniya.. Appa dan Eomma saja duluan makan.."

Appa Sungmin dan Eomma Sungmin sekarang benar benar menyerah. Namun, tiba-tiba telpon rumah mereka berdering..

KRING...KRING...KRING..

Eomma Sungmin pun berlari untuk mengangkat telpon itu.

"Yeoboseyo? Ini dengan keluarga Lee Sungmin.."

"Annyeong haseyo ahjumma.. Apakah aku bisa berbicara dengan Sungmin..?"

Eomma Sungmin tidak mengenal orang itu. Mungkin itu teman Sungmin..

"Sungmin ah.. Keluar nak, ada yang ingin berbicara denganmu.."

Eomma Sungmin berteriak dari kejauhan..

"Siapa eomma?",teriak Sungmin dari dalam kamar..

"Mungkin temanmu dari Korea.."

Sontak Sungmin lansgung meloncat dari kasurnya dan berlari menuju pintu kamar. Appanya yang sedang di depan kamarnya pun terkejut..

"Eh, pelan pelan Sungmin-ah.."

Sungmin tak mendengarkan ucapan Appanya itu. Ia langsung menghampiri telpon rumahnya itu.

"Ini,.."

Eomma Sungmin memberikan gagang telpon kepada Sungmin. Eomma Sungmin pun melangkah pergi karena tak mau menganggu Sungmin..

"Yeoboseyo? Nuguya..?"

"Apakah ini dengan Sungmin? Ini aku Cho Kyuhyun.."

Sungmin mendecih kesal. Sungmin menunggu telpon dari Ryeowook, bukan Kyuhyun..

"Yak, aku tak mengenalmu.."

"Yak, Sungmin-ah..!"

Tuuut,tuuut,tuut

Sungmin langsung menutup telponnya. Ia langsung berlari ke kamarnya lagi.

"Sungmin-ah? Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Eomma Sungmin berpapasan dengan Sungmin yang sedang membawa beberapa makanan.

"Anniya, aku tidak apa-apa.."

Sungmin langsung berlalu dengan wajah masamnya.

"eh, ini bawa dulu makanannya. Nanti di marahi appamu lho.."

Sungmin langsung berhenti dan berbalik arah menuju eommanya dan mengambil makanannya.

"Gumawo eomma.."

Sungmin langsung pergi masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu.

-Sungmin pov-

"Yak, namja babo..."

Aku kesal dengan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak? Berkali kali ku hubungi dirinya tapi selalu tak di jawab. Yang ku dengar hanya nada nomor sibuk. Hey? Sesibuk itu kah dia sekarang? Atau dia punya yeoja lagi?

**-Flashback-**

"Oppa? Apa kau masih di situ..?"

"Ne, Sungmin-ah, aku masih di sini..."

"Kenapa telpon ku tak kau angkat..?"

Sejenak, Kyuhyun diam...

"Ne, Sungmin-ah, tunggu sebentar.."

Aku pun menunggu nya. Tapi, tak ada satupun suara yang ku dengar. Apa di karena sinyal? Yang ku dengar hanya seseorang sedang marah marah tak jelas dan membanting sesuatu..

"Oppa? Oppa! Kau kenapa?! Apa kau tak mau berbicara dengan ku lagi?"

Tak ada jawaban dari sana. Lalu telpon pun terputus...

**-flashback off-**

.

.

Aku kesal mengingat kejadian 2 hari yang lalu. Aku menyesal telah menelponnya duluan.

-Sungmin pov end-

.

.

-Kyuhyun pov-

"Yak, Sungmin-ah..!"

Tuut,tuuut,tuut..

Telpon pun terputus. Astaga, apa yang harus ku lakukan jika Sungmin sudah ingin menjelaskan kejadian kemarin.

"Ah, kau babo Cho Kyuhyun.."

Aku berjalan menjauhi telpon rumahku menuju kamarku. Maafkan aku Sungmin-ah, jika kau masih di korea, aku akan bersimpuh di depanmu agar kau mau memaafkanku..

-Kyuhyun pov end-

.

Author Pov

Begitulah sikap Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Padahal bukan maksud Kyuhyun tak mau berbicara pada Sungmin. Kemarin itu karena Appa Kyuhyun sedang marah karena Kyuhyun tak mau berhenti mengajar.

.

.

Tok..tok..tok

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, keluarlah sebentar.."

Itu adalah suara appanya. Lantas Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mendatangi Appanya. Kyuhyun tak mau jika mengamuk lagi. Dengan malas, Kyuhyun memutar knop pintu dan membukanya.

"Wae appa?"

Kyuhyun pun keluar. Namun,Appa Kyuhyun menatap sejenak Kyuhyun dari atas hingga bawah.

.

.

Kyuhyun segera menegur appanya karena tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Appa?!"

"Oh, besok kau harus ikut appa ke jepang menemui client appa di sana."

Kyuhyun mendenguskan nafasnya kesal. Ia sangat malas jika di suruh mengurus perusahaan lagi. Karena itu membuat dirinya pusing. Tapi, mengingat appanya kemarin mengamuk, sepertinya Kyuhyun harus menerima ajakan appanya ini.

"Hmm, ne arasseo.."

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan lesu. Kyuhyun berbalik arah untuk masuk ke kamarnya ,namun appa Kyuhyun menarik tangannya.

"Yak, kau ini kenapa? Apa masih karena yeoja itu?"

Kyuhyun mendenguskan nafasnya lagi. Kyuhyun begitu malas jika membicarakan Sungmin di depan Appanya. Ujung ujungnya, Kyuhyun akan di marahi habis habisan..

"Apa yang kau mau dari yeoja itu?Yeoja itu silsilah keluarganya tidak jelas."

"Lalu? Jika dia sudah punya keluarga. Appa mau merestui ku jika berhubungan dengan Sungmin?"

Appa Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak.

"Baiklah, appa akan bertaruh. Jika Sungmin mempunyai keluarga. Appa akan mengijinkanmu menikah dengannya. Tapi, jika tidak, Sungmin yang akan celaka. Appa bisa mencari di mana Sungmin berada.."

Kyuhyun berfikir untuk menerima tidaknya taruhan appanya itu. Kyuhyun belum tau jika Sungmin sudah menemukan Appa dan eommanya lagi. Kyuhyun takut jika salah-salah Sungmin akan celaka. Kyuhyun lebih memilih diam..

"Baiklah, diam berarti iya.."

Appa Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mematung di depan pintu kamarnya .

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, pelan pelan makannya.."

Eomma Sungmin mencoba memperingatkan Sungmin yang sangat lahap memakan makannya..

"Biarkan dia, itu karena ulahnya sendiri..",

Appa Sungmin menimpali. Sungmin tak menghiraukan karena kali ini ia tak mampu menahan rasa laparnya lagi...

"Eomma tambah lagi.."

Sungmin menyodorkan piringnya. Eomma Sungmin langsung mengambilkan beberapa sendok nasi ke dalamnya. Eomma sungmin memberikan piringnya lagi pada Sungmin. Sungmin kembali menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya..

"Tapi, sepertinya kau berlebihan.."

Eomma Sungmin mencoba memperingatkan. Tapi, sepertinya memang Sungmin berlebihan. Sudah 3 kali Sungmin minta tambah. Tapi,Sungmin masih saja menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya tanpa mendengar kata kata eommanya tadi.

"Yak, hentikan Sungmin-ah.."

Appa Sungmin yang sedang duduk di samping Sungmin menarik tangan Sungmin yang ingin menyendokkan lagi nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Namun, Sungmin tetap tak peduli. Ia menarik tangannya kembali dan menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya..

"Sungmin-ah? Kau ini kenapa?"

Sungmin masih asyik menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"SUNGMIN-AH...!"

Appa Sungmin membentak Sungmin, Sungmin tersentak dan akhirnya berhenti menyendokkan nasi ke dalam lulutnya dan tertunduk. Eomma Sungmin menghampiri Sungmin..

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau marah pada eomma dan appa?",tanya eomma Sungmin sambil merangkul pundak Sungmin. Sungmin menggeleng pelan samil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau sudah tak nyaman hidup dengan kami?",tanya eommanya lagi.

"Tidak eomma, bukan begitu..",jawab Sungmin tanoa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa kau mau kembali Mokpo?"

Tanya Appa Sungmin yang juga merangkul pundak Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan. Tapi, dalam hati Sungmin, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali kembali ke Mokpo. Tapi, Sungmin sudah sangat bahagia tinggal di sini bersama keluarga barunya.

"Hiks..."

Sungmin menangis, Appa dan Eomma Sungmin terkejut dan khawatir. Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin menangis tanpa sebab yang tak di ketahui oleh mereka.

"Yak, kalau ada masalah ceritakan pada Eomma dan Appa..."

Eomma Sungmin mencoba menenangkan Sungmin.

"Ta..tapi. Yang boleh tau hanya eomma.. Hikss..."

Eomma Sungmin melirik Appa Sungmin. Appa Sungmin yang mengerti pun beranjak dari tempatnya semula.

"Appa mu sudah tidak ada.."

Sungmin pun mengangkat wajahnya. Melihat keadaan apakah Appanya sudah benar-benar pergi..

"Eomma, mmm, sebenarnya di mokpo aku punya namjachingu..",Sungmin bercerita dengan malu malu.

"Lalu?", tanya eomma Sungmin

"Kemarin aku menelponnya, tapi tak di angkat. Aku sangat kesal eomma..",jawab Sungmin dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"Jadi, kau hanya diam mengunci pintu kamarmu dan tak mau makan hanya karena itu?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Eomma Sungmin tertawa mendengar sebab Sungmin itu.

"Yak, hahahha, apa hanya karena seorang namja kau begini..?"

Sungmin merengut kesal karena di eomma nya malah tertawa.

"Eomma...!"

Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dan melirik tajam ke arah eommanya.

"Yakk, tatapanmu seperti ingin membunuh eomma saja. Tapi, apa kau masih mencintainya..?"

Sungmin menganggguk..

"Ya, tentu saja. Tapi, appanya tak memberikan melarang hubungan kita berdua..."

Sungmin dengan yakin mengatakan iya. Eomma Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengelus rambut anakanya ini..

"Tapi, kalau jodoh. Eomma percaya kalian pasti bisa bertemu lagi..",ujar eomma Sungmin dengan nada optimisnya..

"Gumawo eomma.."

Sungmin merasa berterima kasih kepada eommanya. Karena eommanya lah yang dapat mengerti perasaannya.

"Ne Sungmin-ah, sekarang tidurlah. Ini sudah malam.."

Eomma Sungmin menyuruh Sungmin untuk segera tidur. Sungmin pun berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tapi, Sungmin membalikkan badannya lagi dan berlari ke arah eommanya.

Sungmin pun mememeluk eommanya yang masih berada di tempatnya semula.

"Saranghae eomma..",ujar Sungmin sambil berbisik. Eomma Sungmin tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sungmin.

"Ne, nado saranghae chagiya.."

Sungmin merasakan kehangatan bagaimana ada dipelukan eommanya. Sudah lama Sungmin ingin merasakan pelukan dari seorang eomma. Tapi, hanya bisa terwujud sekarang..

"Eomma, tidur bersamaku ne?"

Eomma Sungmin melepas pelukan mereka. Eomma Sungmin memegang pundak Sungmin dan menatap anaknya itu dari atas hinga ke bawah..

"Kau sudah besar Sungmin-ah, tidur sendiri ya..?"

"Eomma, sekali ini saja. Ku mohon.."

Sungmin memohon pada eommanya dengan jurus mautnya. Apalagi jika bukan memasang wajah manis tanpa dosanya itu. Tentu eomma Sungmin sudah tak dapat menolak permintaan Sungmin.

"Baiklah, eomma akan tidur bersamamu. Tapi, jangan memasang wajahmu seperti itu lagi.."

"Ne, arasseo, kajja, aku mengantuk eomma.."

Sungmin menarik tangan eommanya. Eomma Sungmin pun berjalan beriringan dengan Sungmin menuju lantai atas untuk menuju kamar Sungmin.

.

.

.

Seorang namja sedang mondar mandir sambil mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"Angkatlah Sungmin-ah.."

_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Cobalah untuk beberapa saat lagi.._

Kyuhyun sudah berkali kali menelpon Sungmin. Namun, nomornya selalu tak aktif. Ia pun mengirim pesan ke Sungmin namun juga tak di balas..

"Ah, sudahlah..."

Kyuhyun menyerah. Ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya. Ia mencoba memejamkan mata agar bisa tidur karena dirinya sangat lelah hari ini.

"Sungmin-ah.. Kau membuatku gila.."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Saat mencoba menutup mata, pikirannya masih terfokus pada Sungmin.

"Mm, baiklah, ku coba sekali lagi.."

Kyuhyun kembali mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Sungmin..

.

.

.

"Aigoo, aku tak bisa tidur. Kyuhyun menghubungi ku tidak ya..?"

Sungmin pun bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia menoleh sebentar ke arah eommanya yang sudah tidur.

"Eomma cepat sekali tertidur.."

Sungmin pun berjalan menuju laci meja riasnya untuk mengambil ponsel yang sengaja ia masukkan di situ. Sungmin pun membuka lacinya dan melihat ponselnya mati. Ia pun mengangkat ponsel satu satunya itu.

"Aigoo, ini kenapa lagi?"

Sungmin menggoyang goyangkan salah satu benda "keramatnya" itu. Sungmin pun memencet tombol powernya. Akhirnya, ponselnya pun menyala..

"Banyak sekali pesan masuk..."

Sungmin melihat 20 pesan masuk di ponselnya. Ia pun membuka satu persatu pesan yang di terimanya itu.

"Semuanya dari Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin ingin membalas pesan-pesan itu,namun Kyuhyun sudah menelpon duluan. Sungmin pun pergi keluar untuk menjawabnya agar tak menagganggu eommanya yang sedang tidur. Ia pun berjalan berjingkak dan membuka pintu perlahan lahan dan berjalan menuju halaman belakang.

Ia pun duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di situ. SUngmin memencet tombol hijau yang ada di ponselnya..

"Yebosoyeo?",jawab Sungmin..

.

.

-Kyuhyun Pov-

"Angkatlah Sungmin-ah.."

"Yeoboseyo?"

Akhirnya Sungmin mengangkat teponku. Aku sudah snagat rindu suaranya..

"Sungmin-ah...!"

Tapi saking senangnya aku malah berteriak..

"Yak, jangan berteriak.."

Aigoo, anak ini bisa marah lagi. Sebaiknya aku cepat cepat menjelaskan kejadian kemarin itu sebelum dia menutup telponnya lagi.

"Maafkan aku Sungmin-ah, kemarin bukan maksudku tak ingin berbicara denganmu.."

"Tak ada yang perlu di maafkan..",jawab Sungmin judes.

"Apa kau marah?"

Ah, baboya, kenapa mulutku menanyakan hal tak penting seperti itu. Sudah pasti dia marah...

"Hmm, ne..! Aku ingin marah hingga aku memarahi diriku sendiri karena tak bisa marah padamu..",jawab Sungmin yang sedikit membuatku bingung.

"Maafkan aku Sungmin-ah, jeongmal mianhae..",

Sejenak tak ada jawaban dari terdengar suara seperti hembusan angin..

"Ne, aku memaafkanmu..."

Akhirnya Sungmin menjawab. Aku sangat lega akhirnya ia mau memaafkanku.

"Sungmin-ah, besok aku pergi ke Jep..."

Tuut,tuuut,tuuut..

"Hei, apa dia menutup telponnya?"

Aku pun mencoba menelponnya lagi..

_Maaf, saldo anda tidak cukup untuk melakukan panggilan ini.._

"Baboya...!"

.

.

.

"Yak..Kyuhyun?!"

Tuut..tuut..

"Ah, namja babo, aku tak akan memaafkanmu lagi..",rutuk Sungmin dengan kesalnya..

.

.

TBC?

Jeongmal mianhae, sepertinya chap ini mengecewakan. But, thank you yg udah baca 'n' yg mau review... ^^


	17. Chapter 17

Annyeong Readers.. ^^ im back in chap 17. Happy reading..

* * *

Sungmin kesal dan memutuskan untuk lansgung tidur..

.

.

**.**

**In Morning**

"Cepatlah Cho Kyuhyun,kita hanya beberapa hari di sana.."

"Iya appa, sebentar lagi..",ujar Kyuhyun yang masih membetulkan letak dasinya dan melipat bebrapa pakaian di dalam koper. Ia pun selesai, Kyuhyun kemudian keluar menghampiri appanya yang sedang menunggu di luar.

"Kajja, kita akan terlambat.."

Kyuhyun langsung naik ke mobil dengan tergesa gesa, begitupun appanya,bisa-bisa mereka terlambat naik pesawat.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, cepat mandi! Kau tidak kuliah hari ini?.",teriak eomma Sungmin dari depan kamar. Sungmin yang masih tidur pun terbangun.

"Eomma, ini masih terlalu pagi...",ujar Sungmin sambil mengucek matanya.

"Kita akan kedatangan tamu, bantu eomma bersih bersih.."

"Ne arasseo..."

Sungmin pun segera melompat dari kasurnya dan mandi.

.

.

.

_Pesawat penerbangan ke Jepang akan segera lepas landas, mohon para penumpang menunggu di gate 7_

"Ayo Kyu, kita naik ke atas..", ujar appa Kyu langsung membawa tasnya. Kyuhyun mengikuti dari belakang. Berjalan perlahan sambil di ingatnya kejadian di bandara ini ketika ia mengejar seorang yeoja yang di cintainya. Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya membuka hati untuk orang lain. Ia masih sangat mencintai Sungmin...

"Ayo Kyu, kenapa melamun? Kajja.."

Kyuhyun sadar dan langsung mempercepat jalannya. Kyuhyun mengingat kejadian semalam..

"Apa dia akan marah padaku lagi...?"

.

.

.

"Eomma, appa kemana?",tanya Sungmin pada eommanya

"Appa mu sudah berangkat dari tadi..", jawab eomma Sungmin sambil memaju mundurkan vacum cleanernya.

"Appa memang kenapa, berangkat sepagi ini.."

Eomma Sungmin menengok sebentar ke arah Sungmin..

"Ne, appamu ke bandara untuk menjemput clientnya. Kau tau kan jarak antar rumah kita dan bandara jauh? Jadi, appa mu berangkat pagi...",

Sungmin hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti..

"Eomma, bibi Jung mana? Aku lelah membersihkan rumah sebesar ini..", keluh Sungmin

"Ah, bibi Jung sedang sakit. Cepatlah Sungmin-ah, rapikan kamar kosong yang ada di belakang itu..."

Sungmin hanya menurut dan mengambil sapu yang ada di sampingnya. Ia pun melangkah dengan malasnya ke arah kamar belakang.

Kring.. Kring...kring..

Suara telpon berbunyi...

"Itu pasti Ryeoowok...",

Sungmin langsung keluar dari kamar itu dan membanting sapunya ia pun berlari untuk mengangkat telpon itu.

"Halo.?", ujar Sungmin di telpon.

"Sungminnie, apakah ini kau? ini aku Ryeowook..", benar saja, yang menelpon adalah Ryeowook.

"Iya, ini aku Sungmin, aku merindukan mu Ryeowook-ah..",ujar Sungmin dengan wajah yang berbinar.

"Hahaha, aku juga. Kapan kau mau pulang lagi?"

"Kemungkinan tahun baru, tunggu saja Ryeowook-ah.."

"Oh, bagaiman kabarmu Ming?"

"Kabarku baik Wook..".

"Kau tau tidak Ming? Kemarin aku melihat di meja Kyuhyun banyak sekali tumpukan surat yang sangat banyak, padahal dia kan bukan selebriti..",ucap Ryeowook

"Benarkah? Mungkin karena dia tampan jadi mempunyai banyak fans rahasia..", ujar Sungmin menghibur diri.

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja. Oh iya Ming, sudah dulu ya, telponnya ku tutup.."

Ryeowook pun memutuskan telponnya. Sungmin pun menaruh kembali gagang telponnya. Yang tadinya Sungmin semangat, sekarang ia jadi lesu. Sungmin pun pergi ke halaman belakang.

Ia pun duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di situ. Sungmin melihat beberapa kucing peliharaannya berlari kesana kemari. Pekarangan Sungmin ini sangat luas, seperti taman, ada sebuah pancuran di tengahnya dan bunga bunga di pingir pagarnya. Berapa pohon yang tumbuh dengan lebatnya membuat udara jadi sejuk. Sungmin kadang tertidur di sana.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya sebentar. Ia pun menatap langit biru dan awan-awan putih yang berjalan.

"Haahhh, aku bisa gila memikirkan mu Cho Kyuhyun..",ucap Sungmin sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rumput yang hijau. Menatap langit dengan sendu. Angin yang berhembus dengan sangat sejuk membuat Sungmin mengantuk..

"Hoamm, aku tidur saja lah.."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana tuan Lee?"

"Baiklah, akan ku tanda tangani berkas berkas itu.."..

.

-Kyuhyun Pov-

Ini membosankan, aku dari tadi hanya duduk diam melihat appa dan seorang client, bokongku terasa panas. Sudah 2 jam aku dan appaku ngobrol dengan ahjussi ini. Beginikah dunia bisnis? Hanya duduk, minum kopi, memainkan laptop, dan berkutat dengan tinta, printer, dan kertas kertas ini? Membosankan...

"Tuan Cho, siapa nama anakmu ini? Dari tadi diam saja..", tiba-tiba saja ahjussi ini bertanya tentang namaku. Padahal dari tadi ia tak memperdulikan aku, hanya dengan appaku saja.

"Ah, kenalkan, ini Cho Kyuhyun.."

"Ohh,Aku punya anak yeoja mungkin mereka bisa berkenalan.."

JDERR..

Kata kata tadi bagaikan tersambar petir di siang hari..

"Oh, aku setuju dengan mu tuan Lee, mungkin bisakah kau kenalkan pada anakku ini?"

"Hahahaha, nanti malam kau dan anakmu ini menginap di rumah ku saja. Mungkin mereka berdua bisa bertemu.."

"Apakah tidak merepotkan?"

"Ah, tidak tuan Cho..."

"Aku berterima kasih banyak padamu tuan Lee.."

Ah...! Kenapa appaku tak menolak. Kepalaku makin panas saja..

"Apa kau mau pulang sekarang tuan Cho?"

"Tidak, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja..."

"Mmmm, baiklah, aku juga sedang tak ada kerjaan. Kajja..."

Appaku pun berdiri mengikuti ahjussi itu. Aku berjalan di belakang mereka.

Sesekali aku melihat beberapa pegawai cantik melirikku. Cihh, aku memang tampan, tapi, wanita yang paling cantik yang pernah kulihat adalah Lee Sungmin.

-Kyuhyun pov end-

.

.

Sungmin Pov

"Ini sudah jam berapa?"

Akupun bangun dari atas rerumputan ini. Melihat ke arah sekitar, ternyata sudah sore..

"Ah mandi dulu.."

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi, namun, seekor kelinci putih datang menghampiriku.

"Woahh, lucunya.."

Aku pun mengangkat kelinci yang sangat lucu ini. Namun, entah darimana kelinci ini datang. Seingatku, tetangga-tetangga di samping rumah tak ada yang memelihara kelinci. Kulihat di lehernya kelinci ini memakai sebuah kalung dengan bermatakan sisi hati yang hilang.

"Mirip seperti punyaku.."

Aku pun mengelus-elus kelinci itu. Namun, ia malah lepas dari genggamanku dan lari. Aku terus mengejarnya. Hingga aku sampai di sebuah danau. Danau ini seperti tak asing lagi di mataku. Ya, aku ingat. Danau ini mirip yang sering ku kunjungi dulu.

"Hey, jangan lari..!"

Aku tak ambil pusing langsung mengejar kelinci nakal itu. Ia berhenti di sebuah bangku kosong di situ.

"Yak, dapat.."

Aku pun berhasil menangkap kelinci ini. Akupun duduk di bangku, sambil mengelus-ngelus kelinci ini. Namun, sorang namja tegap menghampiriku..

"Hey... Ming.."

Aku langsung menengok, suara namja ini seperti sudah familiar di telingaku..

"K..kyu?"

Ucapku tercekat, aku takbisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku langsung memeluknya.

"Kyu...!"

BLUSH...

"KYU...!"

Aku pun benar benar bangun dari tidurku, aku terkejut saat melihat sekeliling tak ada siapa-siapa. Apalagi Kyuhyun...

"Ah, ternyata cuma mimpi.."

Aku pun meregangkan otot otot ku sejenak.

"Sungmin-ah, cepat mandi..!.", eomma ku berteriak dari dapur, entah kenapa belakangan ini eommaku jadi sedikit galak dari biasanya.

"Ne eomma.."

Aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Kalau tidak, bisa habis aku..

-Sungmin pov end-

.

.

-Kyuhyun Pov-

Aigoo, kenapa aku harus tidur di kamar pink ini? Dasar appa...

"Kyu, istirahatlah..."

Sambil mendenguskan nafasku, aku pun melangkah ke kasur.

"Hh, ne..."

Appaku pun keluar, aku pun segera menarik selimut dan mencoba untuk tidur. Hari ini aku sangat lelah. Aku pun berusaha menutup mata. Namun, aku mendengar langkah kaki dari depan pintu. Langkah nya sangat cepat, sepertinya dia maling. Baiklah, aku akan menangkapnya...

-Kyuhyun pov end-

.

.

-Author Pov-

Sungmin pun selesai mandi dan bergegas ke kamar untuk mengganti baju. Sungmin pun membuka pintu kamarnya. Betapa berantakannya kamar Sungmin..

"Aigoo, aku punya pekerjaan lebih.."

Dengan masih memakai handuk, Sungmin membereskan kamarnya. Namun, selimutnya tak dapat di tarik, seperti ada yang menahan.

"Oh, ayolah..",rutuknya

Sungmin pun menarik dengan paksa selimut itu. Karena terlalu berat, Sungmin terjatuh di kenapa seperti ada yang mendorong tubuhnya. Ternyata seorang namja sedang tertidur di kamarnya.

Namja itu mengira Sungmin adalah maling. Jadi, namja itu mendorong tubuh Sungmin dengan selimut itu untuk menangkap Sungmin. Tubuh namja itu dan tubuh Sungmin pun bertindihan...

Sungmin menutup matanya dan sedikit mengintip. Sungmin terkejut karena ada sesosok namja di atasnya..

"Whoaaa, namja mesuuumm..!"

Sungmin sontak berteriak dengan keras. Namja itu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut Sungmin..

"Sssst diam.. Aku bukan namja mesum...",

Sungmin terkejut akan suara namja ini. Di bukalah matanya perlahan lahan..

"Cho Kyuhyun?",

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Sungmin pun meraba raba wajah Kyuhyun yanga da di depannya itu.

"Lee Sungmin? Apa ini benar kau?", tanya Kyuhyun

Mereka pun berpandangan satu sama lain dengan tatapan tak mengelus wajah Sungmin, menatap dalam dalam mata bulatnya itu..

"Sungmin-ah, kau tau? Aku sangat merindukanmu..",ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin.

"Aku benci padamu Kyu,LEPASKAN...!, Sungmin mencoba bangun dari posisinya di tahan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau membenciku?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil menahan tubuh Sungmin.

"Aku benci sangat benci padamu benci saat kau tak pernah lagi menghubungi ku setelah aku sampai di Jepang .Itupun aku yang menghubungimu, sehabis itu, kau tak pernah

menghubungi ku ,aku telpon tak diangkat. Aku ben...", ucap Sungmin,namun, mulutnya di bungkam oleh Kyuhyun.

CHUU..

Kyuhyun mengunci bibir Sungmin dengan bibirnya. Sungmin hanya membelalakkan matanya. Sungmin pun mendorong dada Kyuhyun agar sedikit menjauh..

"Ada lagi?",ujar Kyuhyun yang sangat mengerti jika Sungmin masih ingin berbicara sesuatu.

"Aku bahkan sangat membenci diriku karena aku tak bisa membencimu Kyuu..", ujar Sungmin sambil berkaca-kaca.

Sungmin berusaha menahan air matanya yang akan hanya bisa terdiam sejenak dan memalingkan wajahnhya. Kyuhyun pun menarik lagi wajah Sungmin untuk menatapnya. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut melihat pipi dan mata Sungmin basah oleh air mata.

"Jangan menangis lagi Ming. Kau jelek ketika menangis..",ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengusapkan tangannya ke pipi Sungmin. Sungmin memang berhenti menangis, tapi wajahnya semakin masam di buatnya..

"EOMMA, ADA NAMJA MESUM..!",Sungmin berteriak karena jengkel.

"Sssstt..",Kyuhyun mendesis sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir.

"YAK,NAMJA MESUM...!",Sungmin makin berteriak. Kyuhyun menyubit pipi Sungmin dan tangan perut Sungmin.

"SSsshhh, AW,.. SAKIT BABO...!",

CHUU..

Kyuhyun yang jengkel karena Sungmin tak bisa diam pun membungkam lagi mulut Sungmin dengan bibirnya..

"Mmppthh..", Sungmin tak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena tubuhnya di kunci dan mulutnya di bungkam.

Dari luar eomma Sungmin sedang menguping... Eomma Sungmin penasaran dan membuka pintu yang tak di kunci..

"Hey..?!", tegur eomma Sungmin dari depan pintu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun bangun dari posisinya. Mereka berdua jadi salah tingkah. Kyuhyun langsung meminta maaf pada eomma Sungmin.

"Eh maaf ahjumma, hal ini bukan seperti yang anda tak melakukan .." ujar Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Benarkah kalian tak melakukan apa-apa?", tanya eomma Sungmin dengan tatapan evilnya.

"Tidak eomma sungguh..!", timpal Sungmin dari belakang..

"Mmm,padahal kan eomma tidak tanya. baiklah, eomma tau apa yang sebenarnya jadi kalian tak usah menjelaskan. Untung saja eomma yang melihat kejadian tadi, bukan appa kalian..", ujar eomma Sungmin.

"Eomma, kami tak melakukan apa-apa..!" timpal Sungmin karena eommanya tak percaya sama sekali.

"Eh, jangan beri tahu siapa siapa ahjumma..",timpal Kyuhyun yang khawatir jika kejadian ini ketahuan oleh appanya.

"Apakah eomma akan memberitahu appa?", tanya Sungmin.

Eomma Sungmin berfikir sejenak..

"Baiklah, eomma tak akan memberitahu appa mu Ming. Tapi, uang jajanmu di potong selama sebulan.",ujar eomma Sungmin dengan nada santainya.

"MWO..?! Jangan eomma..",ujar Sungmin sambil memasang muka melasnya. Namun, itu tak lagi mempan dengan Eommanya.

"Dan, namamu siapa namja mesum?",ujar eomma Sungmin sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Eomma dia punya nama. Jangan panggil namja mesum..!", Sungmin malah sewot karena Kyuhyun di panggil namja mesum

"Bukankah kau tadi bilang namja mesum juga?",ujar eomma Sungmin sambil menengok sinis ke Sungmin. Sungmin cuma cengengesan.

"Nah, namamu siapa?",tanya eomma Sungmin lagi.

"Cho Kyu...",belum sempat Kyuhyun mengucapkan nama lengkapnya, Sungmin menimpali..

"Ah, ini eomma namjachingu yang waktu itu ku ceritakan. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun..",

"Oh, jadi ini namjachingumu yang membuatmu mengurung diri di kamar? ",ujar eomma Sungmin sambil menatap ke arah Sungmin..

"Eomma..!",Sungmin menatap eommanya itu

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat Cho Kyuhyun, pasti lelah perjalanan dari korea ke jepang..",ucap eomma Sungmin pada Kyuhyun..

"Ne ahjumma, aku permisi dulu..", Kyuhyun membungkkkan badannya dan melangkah menuju kamar tadi. Kyuhun pun berlalu..

.

.

.

-Sungmin Pov-.

.

.

Hari telah berganti malam, tibalah saat makan malam, Appa, eomma ku dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di meja makan...

"Aku ambil buah buahan dulu..."

Aku berjalan ke arah kulkas. Mengambil buah buahan dan ku taruh di atas keranjang buah. Saat aku ingin keluar dapur, aku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Hingga buah buahan yang kubawa terjatuh..

"Oh, maaf noona.."

Aku pun menengok ke arah orang yang menabrak aku tadi.

"K..kau.?"

Oh tidak, ternyata aku bertemu lagi dengan appa Kyuhyun. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa..

"Kau Lee Sungmin kan? Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Ini rumahku.."

"Jadi, kau anak dari.."

"Iya, aku anak dari tuan Lee..."

Appa Kyuhyun sejenak terdiam dan melongo tak percaya. Di lihatnya tubuhku dari atas ke bawah.

"Kau, jangan beri tahu appa dan eommamu kalau kita pernah bertemu. Arasseo..",ucap Appa Kyu padaku. Mungkin dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu...

"Ne ahjussi.."

Appa Kyuhyun pun langsung pergi meninggalkanku. Aku diam, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan appa Kyuhyun lagi?. Tak ambil pusing, aku pun memunguti buah buahan yang jatuh tadi dan segera menuju meja makan.

-Sungmin Pov end-

.

.

-Kyuhyun Pov-

"Apakah Sungmin masih marah?"

Aku menunggu dengan bosan, menunggu 2 orang untuk ikut makan malam. Aku pun menyenderkan badanku di kursi ini. Dan akhirnya, appaku datang dan Sungmin mengikuti dari belakang. Hei, kenapa Sungmin? Mukanya hanya di tekuk dan murung.

"Ayo silahkan makan.."

Eomma Sungmin mempersilahkan kami makan. Semua pun berdoa kemudian mengambil semangkuk nasi dan beberapa lauk. Kami makan dengan tenang, hanya terdengar dentingan sendok dan garpu. Aku pun memperhatikan Sungmin, ia hanya menopang kepala di atas tangannya. Memainkan sendok di depannya. Semua pun selesai makan termasuk aku.

"Tuan Lee, mana anakmu yang ingin kau kenalkan itu?",tiba tiba saja appaku membuka suara.

"Oh, ini dia, Lee Sungmin.."ujar appa Sungmin sambil melihat ke Sungmin

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm,sepertinya mereka cocok..", ujar appa Sungmin.

"Ya, yang satunya tampan dan yang satunya cantik. Bagaimana anak mereka nanti?", ujar appaku dengan nada bercanda. Kenapa appaku ini? Kemarin jelas-jelas menolak Sungmin.

"Kau ini tuan Cho, belum apa apa sudah memikirkan anak...",ujar appa Sungmin.

"Appa, aku ingin berbicara padamu sebentar. Bisakah kita pergi keluar?",aku memberanikan mengeluarkan suara..

Aku pun menarik appaku keluar. Dan meminta izin pada kedua orang tua Sungmin. Kami pun berbicara berdua di halaman depan.

"Appa? Masih ingat taruhan kemarin?"

"Hah, aku tau maumu, baiklah, terserah aku akan merestuimu.."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne,.."

"Tapi, kenapa tadi appa seolah setuju sekali kalau aku berhubungan dengan Sungmin?"

"Karena, sekarang appa tau silsilah keluarganya. Sudahlah, appa mau masuk duluan saja.."

Yess..! Kemenangan sudah di tanganku..

Aku dan appaku pun masuk ke dalam. Kami berdua kembali lagi ke meja makan.

-kyuhyun pov end-

.

.

-Author pov-

Kyuhyun dan appanya sudah kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Mmm, tuan lee, apakah anakmu mau berkenalan dengan anakku?"

"Bagaimana Ming?"

Appa Sungmin melirik Sungmin yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ah, baiklah, aku mau.."

Sungmin menerima, tapi, Sungmin sedikit takut dengan appa Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa aneh jika hubungannya di tutupi begini. Namun, jika di ungkapkan sekarang. Entah apa yng terjadi nanti. Sungmin memberi kode agar Eommanya tidak membocorkan rahasia nya ini pada Appanya

"Ah, sebaiknya kita meninggalkan mereka. Biarkan mereka juga punya urusan.",ujar appa Sungmin.

Appa kudan Eomma Sungmin meninggalkan meja makan. Appa Sungmin membisikiku..

"Cho Kyuhyun, hanya kau yang di terima Sungmin dari sekian banyak namja yang ku kenalkan padanya. Jangan kecewakan dia ne..", ujar appa Sungmin dengan nada berbisisknya.

"Ne ahjussi.."

Appa Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya kearah ruang tamu bersama Appaku dan eomma Sungmin.

Semua pun pergi. Yang tinggal hanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih di situ..

Kyuhyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, bisakah kita bicara di tempat yang lebih nyaman..?"

"Arasseo, ikut aku.."

Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun dari kursinya ke halaman belakang. Mereka berdua pun duduk di bawah terangnya rembulan di malam hari. Malam yang begitu indah, langit berhiaskan bintang yang berkelap kelip.

"Kyu, kenapa appamu menerimaku?"

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

"Mm, karena... Ah, sudahlah, itu tak penting Ming,.."

Kyuhyun tak enak jika mengungkapkan alasan kenapa Appa nya menerima Sungmin. Kyuhyun takut Sungmin sakit hati jika appanya menerimanya hanya karena silislah keluarga. Sungmin pasti akan tersinggung.

"Kyu, apakah kita akan menikah?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum dan menatap ke arah langit. Sungmin pun menyenderkan kepalanya di atas bahu Kyuhyun. Menikmati langit malam yang sangat indah ini. Baiklah, mungkin jawaban pertanyaan Sungmin tadi hanya bisa di jawab oleh waktu dan hati mereka..

"Kyu, apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan Sungmin tadi sontak membuat pandangan Kyuhyun berpindah ke wajah Sungmin. Di tatapnya dalam dalam wajah manis itu.

"Aku bahkan hampir gila jika kau tak ada di sisiku..",ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah langit.

"Jinjja?",tanya Sungmin sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"Kalau tak percaya, tanya pada hatimu sendiri. Jawaban yang ada di fikiranmu pasti akan sama dengan jawabanku..."

Sungmin langsung terdiam atas ucapan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Oh, iya, apakah kau juga masih mencintaiku Ming?"

Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannhya ke arah langit. Sungmin menatap lurus ke arah depan..

"Mmm, masih, entah kapan rasa cintaku padamu ini akan hilang.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum..

"Nah, begitulah persaanku juga Ming. Sama sepertimu.."

Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin untuk melihat reaksi Sungmin. Sungmin juga mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun untuk melihat apakah ia bercanda atau tidak untuk mengatakan itu.

Pandangan mereka pun bertemu. Sungmin menatap dalam-dalam mata Kyuhyun untuk memastikan tak ada kebohongan di sana dan memang benar, melihat tatapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengetahui Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan tulus.

Pelan pelan tapi pasti, jarak wajah antara mereka mulai terkikis. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, Sungmin yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun pun menutup matanya. Bibir mereka makin dekat namun..

BRUAK...

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan menoleh ke arah asal suara.

"Yak, siapa itu?"

.

.

.

TBC?

Oh iya.. mianhae jika part ini mengecewekan. Thanks buat yang udah review... ^^

minta reviewnya yahh..


	18. Chapter 18

Annyeong readers.. im back in chap 18 ^^ happy reading.

* * *

.

.

"Baboya~, pelan pelan jalannya. Atau kau mau kita ketahuan..?"

Ujar seorang ahjumma yang sedikit berbisik..

"Ck, kau ini, aku juga ingin lihat.."

Sekarang, terdengar suara ahjussi yang berbisik...

"Yak, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Cepat lihat lagi.."

Ahjumma itu melihat ke arah lubang kecil di pintu yang ada di situ atas perintah ahjussi tadi.

"Dia sedang apa?",tanya seorang ahjussi penasaran..

"Omo?! mereka akan.."

"Hey, aku ingin lihat...",ahjussi satunya lagi tak sabar dan mendorong ahjumma sehingga...

BRUAKK...

Sontak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terhenti dari aktifitasnya tadi dan menoleh ke arah asal suara. Kyuhyun pun berjalan ke arah sumber suara.

"Yak, siapa itu?!"

Para ahjussi dan ahjumma yang sedang mengintip anaknya masing-masing dari belakang gudang ini pun langsung lari karena takut menahan malu sudah ketahuan mengintip. *jgn ikuti perlakuan tak baik ini*

"Sudahlahh Kyu, sebaiknya kita mencari tempat lain untuk bermesra-mesraan..",ujar Sungmin yang entah sejak kapan sudah bergelayut di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, arasseo..."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun melenggangkan kaki mereka meninggalkan tempat itu. Saat mereka sampai ruang tamu, dilihatlah Eomma Sungmin serta Appa kyu dan Sungmin yang sepertinya membicarakan hal yang serius..

"Sedang membicarakan apa kalian ini?",tanya Sungmin

"Eumm.. Ka..kami sedang membicarakan..",jawab eomma Sungmin gugup

"Kami sedang membicarakan pernikahan kalian. Ya, pernikahan kalian...",jawab Appa Kyuhyun asal. Appa Sungmin dan Eomma Sungmin hanya mengangguk nggukan kepala

"Jinjja? Kami berdua akan dinikahkan? Kapan?",tanya Kyuhyun yang sangat antusias.

"Eum. Kalian keluar saja dulu. Ini, naik mobilku saja..",ujar appa Sungmin yang bermaksud mengusir mereka berdua dan memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung melangkah pergi.

"Huuftt, tadi itu nyaris ketahuan..",ujar appa Sungmin sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Ini akibat tuan Cho yang tak sabaran..",eomma Sungmin menuduh appa Kyu atas kejadian memalukan tadi..

"Aish sudahlah, jangan mengungkap kejadian tadi. Siapa juga yang mengajak mengintip?",appa Kyuhyun berusaha membela diri

"Arasse, arasseo. Kita jangan membahas ini lagi.",ujar Eomma Sungmin yang ingin menghindar dari kesalahnnya sendiri.

"Oh iya, soal kata-kata mu tadi tuan itu tuan Cho,membuat Kyuhyun antusias. Memangnya ia ingin sekali menikah dengan Sungmin?"

Pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh appa Sungmin tadi membuat Tuan Cho berfikir keras..

"Sepertinya. Aku juga ingin Kyuhyun cepat menikah. Kau tau? Usia ku sudah tak muda lagi tuan Lee, aku tak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi",jawab Appa Kyu dengan nada yang serius.

"Kau benar Tuan Cho, di usia kita ini sepertinya kita layak mendapatkan cucu."

Appa Sungmin juga berpikiran sama dengan appa Kyuhyun. Namun, tidak bagi eomma Sungmin..

"Kurasa mereka belum bisa..."

Ucapan Eomma Sungmin tadi membuat Appa Kyuhyun dan Appa Sungmin menengok ke arah nya..

"Chagiya, usia kita sekarang tidak muda lagi. Aku juga menginginkan cucu, kau juga kan?",ujar appa Sungmin pada sang istri sambil merangkul pundaknya.

"Tapi.."

Eomma Sungmin sepertinya tak rela harus kehilangan Sungmin lagi. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah ia akan merasakan kehilangan lagi.

"Percayalah, mereka pasti bisa jika kita mendukung..",ujar Appa sambil menggenggam tangan Eomma Sungmin.

Appa Sungmin sebenarnya tau jika mereka akan merasa kehilangan lagi. Namun, melihat Sungmin bahagia, Appa Sungmin merelakan Sungmin untuk di ambil suaminya nanti

"Ehem..."

Appa Kyu berdehem ria melihat kedua orang ini.

"Oh, maaf tuan Cho.. "

Appa dan Eomma Sungmin mengehentikan akftivisnya tadi.. *rasain,makanya, jangan ganggu KyuMin moment.. * #abaikan

"Jadi, bagaimana tuan Lee..?"

Appa Sungmin menatap ke arah Eomma Sungmin seakan meminta restu darinya. Eomma Sungmin pun mengangguk.

"Tuan Cho,aku dan istri ku setuju saja jika anakku menikah dengan anakmu. Kau tak keberatan kan?"

"Ah, tentu tidak. Lagi pula ini demi kebaikan anak kita kan?",jawab Appa Kyuhyun dengan wajah berbinarnya. Sungguh, dia dulu sangat menyesal telah menolak Sungmin

.

.

.

"Chagiyaa, kau tambah gendut ya?",ujar Kyuhyun sambil memandangi wajah kekasihnya itu

"Lalu kenapa? Kau tak suka.."

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada di restoran Korea yang terletak di pusat kota..

"Mmm, tidak. Aku sangat suka pipi chubby mu itu...",ujar Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin.

"Yak, sakit babo..",

Sungmin ingin menjitak kepala tangannya sudah di tepis Kyuhyun.

"Lama-lama, kau sudah seperti Appaku.."

Sungmin hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan melanjutkan memakan semangkuk jajangmyun yang ia pesan tadi, brgitupun Kyuhyun. Mereka begitu menikmati makanan masing-masing.

.

.

.

Sungmin tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya ke toko-toko yang ada di sini. Bermacam macam barang dan harga membuat Sungmin tergiur. Tapi, ia tak membawa uang lebih untuk berbelanja. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang sibuk melihat para gadis Jepang yang menurutnya seksi dan cantik berlalu lalang. Beberapa gadis itu berbisik kepada gadis di sampingnya ketika dilirik Kyuhyun .Sungmin yang berjalan di sampingnya melirik ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Hai...",ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan satu matanya kepada 3 yeoja yang berjalan di depannya sambil tersenyum pada yeoja itu. Sontak muka yeoja-yeoja itu memerah di buatnya.

Kyuhyun tak menyadari jika Sungmin yang ada sampingnya sedang melirik dirinya. Ia malah asyik menggoda para yeoja-yeoja itu.

"YAK,NAMJA MESUM...JAGA PANDANGAN...!",bentak Sungmin pada Kyuhyun sambil menginjak kaki Kyuhyun.

"APPOO..!",ringis Kyuhyun sambil melompat lompat dengan satu kaki yang membuat para yeoja itu tertawa. Para yeoja itu pun berlalu..

"Dasar namja mesum...",racau Sungmin sambil berjalan cepat ,meninggalkan Kyuhyun di belakang yang sedang kesakitan..

"CHAGIYA...!",teriak Kyuhyun sambil berlari mengejar Sungmin. Sungmin yang mendengar tanpa menoleh pun ikut berlari dan terjadilah aksi kejar kejaran antara keduanya. Sungmin berlari dengan sangat cepat.

Sungmin berlari ke arah parkiran, namun ia lupa kalau kunci mobil di bawa oleh Kyuhyun. Jadilah Sungmin di situ hanya berjongkok di samping mobilnya. Sementara dari kejauhan, Kyuhyun masih berusaha berlari.

"Aigoo, lama sekali di mesum itu..",rutuk Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk kakinya yng kesemutan akibat berjongkok.

.

.

Sesaat kemudian..

"Kyuhyun mana? Jangan-jangan, dia menggoda yeoja itu lagi..."

Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Saat ingin berdiri, sepasang kaki sudah ada di depannya. Di telusuri kaki jenjang itu dengan matanya hingga ke atas..

"Yak, kau membuatku terkejut eoh...!"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Sambil membantu yeojachingunya itu berdiri.

"Kajja, kita pulang..."

Sungmin ingin masuk ke mobil namun di tarik kembali oleh Kyu.

"Lepas Kyu...! Aku ingin pulang...",Sungmin berusaha mengelak..

Entah mengapa Kyuhyun bersimpuh di depan Sungmin dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah dari dalam sakunya. Sungmin terheran-heran dengan kelakuan namjachingunya ini. Kyuhyun pun membuka kotak itu. Ternyata itu sebuah kotak cincin. Cukup banyak orang yang ada di sekitar situ pun tertarik dan berhenti untuk melihat adegan yang satu ini...

"Sungmin-ah, mau kah kau jadi pendamping hidupku..? Menemaniku dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak?",ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan kotak itu ke Sungmin

_'Apa ini sebuah lamaran?_',batin Sungmin yang masih terheran-heran.

"Berikan jawabannmu Ming.."

Sungmin masih berfikir sejenak untuk menjawab lamaran dari Cho Kyuhyun si namja mesumnya ini...

.

.

.

TBC?

Mianhae jika chap ini kecepetan/maksa.. XD

Tapi tetep...review please.. thanks juga yang udah review


	19. Chapter 19

annyeong.. im back in chap 19.. happy reading..

* * *

.

.

.

Sungmin masih berfikir sejenak untuk menjawab lamaran dari Cho Kyuhyun si namja mesumnya , sepertinya ia tak yakin jika Kyuhyun benar-benar melamarnya. Sungmin takut jika Kyuhyun hanya bercanda

"Apa kau benar-benar serius?",tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun di tengah pikirannya..

"Ck, tentu saja Ming.."

Sungmin masih sedikit ragu akan lamaran ini. Bisa saja Kyuhyun hanya iseng atau apa. .

"Sungmin-ah? Bagaimana?", Kyuhyun kembali bertanya lagi. Sebenarnya ia sedikit bosan menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin

Namun, di lihat dari sorot mata Kyuhyun, sepertinya ini memang , Sungmin pun mengangguk tanda mengiyakan lamaran namjachingunya ini.

"Benarkah?!",tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya, namun Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan lagi

Jawaban Sungmin tadi pun membuat Kyuhyun sangat bahagia. Ia pun menagmbil cincin yang ada di dalam kotak itu dan memakaikannya pada jari manis Sungmin.

Prok...prok..prok..prok..

Orang yang di sekitar situ pun memberikan tepuk tangannya pada kedua orang ini. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin.

"Saranghae..",ujar Sungmin sambil berbisik lembut di telinga Kyuhyun

"Nado saranghae Sungmin ah..",ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kening Sungmin dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin di depan semua orang yang ada di situ.

"Kyu, bagaimana jika appamu tidak setuju..?"

"Dia pasti setuju Ming, percayalah.",ujar Kyuhyun meyakinkan hati Sungmin.

"Tapi..."

"Ck, kajja kita pulang. Aku ingin bilang akan menikahimu di depan appa dan eommamu dan juga appa ku.."

Belum sempat Sungmin berbicara, Kyuhyun sudah menariknya untuk masuk ke mobil.

.

.

.

Sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ada di dalam perjalanan pulang. Appa dan Eomma Sungmin serta Appa Kyu sedang terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang serius..

"Tuan Cho, apakah kau yakin untuk merestui hubungan anak kita?",tanya Appa Sungmin

"Kenapa tidak? Mereka juga sudah cocok .."

Eomma Sungmin dari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan 2 ahjussi ini. Sejenak Eomma Sungmin menatap gerak-gerik appa Kyu untuk memastikan apakah ia tak berbohong pada mereka. Pasalnya, Appa Kyu pernah menolak Sungmin kan?

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin?"

Eomma Sungmin akhirnya membuka mulut untuk bertanya seperti itu pada Appa Kyu. Eomma Sungmin takut jika tiba-tiba Appa Kyuhyun tak menerima Sungmin lagi. Ini juga demi kebaikan kedua pihak agar tak ada yang di kecewakan

"Hey, kenapa kau tak percaya dengan ku?",ujar Appa Kyu

"Karena dulu kau sempat menolak Sungmin, eh.."

Eomma Sungmin segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Secara tak sadar , eomma Sungmin telah membocorkan rahasia Sungmin. Appa Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya terkejut, bagaimana bisa Eomma Sungmin tau? Sedangkan Appa Sungmin tak tau apa-apa dan bingung atas perkataan istrinya tadi.

"Maksudmu apa?",tanya Appa Sungmin melirik eomma Sungmin yang ada di sampingnya itu.

"Emm, tidak, lupakan saja..",jawab Eomma Sungmin

Eomma Sungmin nampak gusar. Ia tak bisa menjaga rahasia dari Sungmin

"Hey, apakah di sini hanya aku yang tidak tau? Jangan menutup nutupi dariku..."

Appa Sungmin mulai sedikit Kyuhyun segera mengambil langkah untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Toh, nanti akan ketahuan juga kan?

"Emm, begini tuan Lee. Biar aku jelaskan. Sebenarnya, waktu di Korea, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah berpacaran. Namun, aku tak merestui mereka."

Appa Kyuhyun sedikit takut untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Lalu?",tanya Appa Sungmin.

"Setelah Sungmin pergi, aku lega saat itu. Namun, Kyuhyun sepertinya sangat tak terima jika Sungmin pergi hingga di tiap pekerjaannya ia selalu tak fokus. Ia pun berhenti mengajar dan membantuku mengurus sebenarnya menyesal telah menolak Sungmin",jelas Appa Sungmin lagi

"Jadi? Apakah kau tetap mau menikahkan anakmu dengan anakmu?",tanya Appa Sungmin lagi.

"Tentu, ini juga demi kebaikan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya aku telah menjodohkan nya dengan beberapa orang namun selalu di tolaknya dan tetap memilih Sungmin."

Appa dan Eomma Sungmin hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Ting..tong..

Bel rumah pun berbunyi. Eomma Sungmin segera membukakan pintu. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di depan pintu..

"Eomma.."

"Ah kalian. Lama sekali perginya. Cepat masuk.."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Eomma Sungmin mengikuti dari belakang. Sungmin sebenarnya ingin segera tidur dan ingin masuk ke dalam. Namun, dengan segera tangannya di tarik oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, aku lelah..."

"Sebentar saja chagi ,hanya mengatakan itu..."

Sungmin akhirnya menurut dan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang melangkah ke arah orang tua mereka.

"Kyu, aku takut..",ujar Sungmin di dalam gandengan Kyuhyun.

"Tenang chagi.."

Di dalam hati kecil Kyuhyun, ada sebuah ketakutan besar di sana. Namun, ketakutannya tak akan di tunjukkannya pada Sungmin. Menghadapi Tuan Cho dan Tuan Lee saja Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah sangat gugup.

"Ada apa Kyu? Pergilah tidur, besok kita harus bangun pagi untuk mensurvei beberapa client lagi..",ujar Appa Kyu.

"Eumm.. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu pada kalian."

Sungguh, Kyuhyun harus mengumpulkan nyalinya sebagai namja baik yang inign menikahi kekasihnya itu.

"Duduklah...",pinta appa Kyu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun duduk di depan Tuan Cho dan Tuan Lee.

"Bicaralah..",pinta appa Sungmin

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya agar sedikit tenang dari gugupnya. Sungmin semakin erat mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan hanya menunduk. Sungmin juga ikut gugup..

"Tuan Lee, bolehkah aku menikahi anakmu Lee Sungmin?"

Hanya kata itu saja Kyuhyun harus mengeluarkan keringat yang begitu banyak. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan melirik sekilas reaksi Appanya.

"Apakah kau sudah siap Cho Kyuhyun? Kehidupann rumah tangga tak selalu mulus."

Pertanyaan yang sangat frontal lulus dari mulut calon mertua Kyuhyun itu. Sungmin yang di sampingnya hanya menunduk dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tau, dan aku sangat siap.."

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan sangat yakin. Sungmin menoleh sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun bisa bersikap dewasa seperti ini.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh menikah. Asalkan kalian harus bahagia. Arasseo?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang ada di sampingnya itu. Sungmin tentu sangat bahagia bisa hidup bersama Kyuhyun setelah melewati berbagai halangan dan rintangan yang mereka hadapi.

Eomma Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya mengintip mereka dari kejauhan juga merasa ikut bahagia.

"Kau ternyata sudah dewasa Ming. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik. Aku menyesal telah menyia-nyiakanmu dulu."

.

.

**Flashback on**

"Yak...! pekerjaanmu selalu salah. Kau ini kenapa?"

Seorang ahjussi tua membanting beberapa map yang baru saja di serahkan padanya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Pegawai yeoja yang baru saja menyerahkan hasil pekerjaanya itu hanya menunduk.

"Yak, kau jangan egois hanya mengurus anak mu itu tanpa memperhatikan pekerjaanmu."

"Ne, mianhae. Akan ku kerjakan kembali.",ujar pegawai yeoja ini pada atasan yang memarahinya tadi.

"Pulanglah, aku muak melihatmu. Besok tak mau tau kau harus menyerahkan laporanmu itu dengan benar.."

"Ne, permisi.."

Pegawai yeoja itu pun melangkah keluar dari rangan atasannya itu dengan lesu. Ia begitu pusing karena selalu di marahi oleh atasannya itu.

.

.

.

"Minnie chagi.. Tangkap bolanya.."

Seorang ahjussi sedang mengajak bermain aegyanya dengan sebuah bola kecil. Anak yang dipanggil Minnie ini pun segera berlari mengambil biola yang di appanya tadi. Dan di berikannya bola itu lagi pada ahjussi itu.

"Kyaa, kau lucu sekali Sungmin-ah..",ujar sang appa sambil mencubit gemas pipi tembem anaknya itu.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Kyaa, eomma sudah pulang. Kau pasti laparkan Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin kecil hanya melonjak-lonjak senang .Appa Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan bergegas membuka pintu. Dilihat istrinya sedang menunduk lesu.

"Kau kenapa chagi? Di marahi lagi?"

"Ne...Minggir, aku ingin masuk, aku lelah.."

Eomma Sungmin hanya melewati suaminya itu sambil memijit kepalanya yang sedikit sakit.

"Eomma...!"

Bocah tiga tahun ini sangat senang melihat eomma nya pulang. Dari kejauhan, appanya sedang memperhatikan dari jauh.

Sungmin pun mendatangi eommanya dengan gaya jalannya yang sangat lucu. Sungmin pun memeluk kaki eommanya itu. Namun, eomma Sungmin sangat acuh dan mengayunkan sedikit kakinya agar Sungmin dapat melepas pelukannya. Sungmin pun jatuh ke lantai. Perlakuan eommanya tadi membuat ia menangis..

"Appa! Hueeeeeee...!"

Sang appa langsung berlari dan menggendong tubuh mungil itu.

"Bawa pergi anak itu, aku pusing mendengar tangisannya tiap hari.",ujar Eomma Sungmin dengan nada kesal.

"Chagiya, dia hanya ingin memelukmu.."

"Sudahlah, aku lelah. Cepat tidurkan dia.."

"Tapi dia belum makan.."

Eomma Sungmin pun menarik suaminya itu ke dalam dapur. Di ambilnya sebuah kaleng susu yang terletak di meja.

"Kau lihat?"

Eomma Sungmin menunjukkan kaleng susu yang kosong itu pada Appa Sungmin. Appa Sungmin hanya diam melihat kaleng yang telah kosong itu.

"Cih, namja macam apa kau? Tak bisa membelikan susu anakmu sendiri. Gajiku saja hanya cukup untuk membayar sewa apartement kecil ini..."

Appa Sungmin pun menurunkan Sungmin yang sedari tadi ada di gendongannya.

"Sungmin-ah, kau pergi tidur duluan ya?"

Sungmin yang mengerti pun berjalan menuju kamar. Ia pun membuka pintu yang tak terkunci itu dan masuk ke dalam kamar dengan cara mendorongya pintu kamar itu dengan tubuh mungilnya. Ia hanya bisa duduk sambil memeluk lututnya di belakang pintu.

"Eomma, kenapa cih malah-malah telus cama Minnie? Minnie calah apa? Minnie udah jadi anak baik. Apa Minnie nakal? Kalo nakal pathi udah di malahin cama Appa kan? Tapi , appa gak pelnah malah-malah cama Minnie."

Sungmin hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati kecilnya. Entah kenapa Eommanya begitu tak menginginkan Sungmin.

"YAK...! AKU LELAH HIDUP SUSAH SEPERTI INI...!"

PRANK...

Terdengarlah suara sebuah piring yang di banting dengan kerasnya. Suara itu sampai terdengar di telinga kecil Sungmin. Ia hanya menutup telinga sambil menahan rasa takutnya.

"Yak, apakah kau tak bisa berhenti mengeluh huh!? Kau tidak tau kan kalau Sungmin ulang tahun hari ini? Anakmu ulang tahun saja kau lupa. Kau hanya pergi berpesta bersama teman-teman mu itu.",ujar Appa Sungmin

"Cih, memangnya kau siapa?",

"Jelas aku suamimu..! Mana rasa hormatmu pada suamimu sendiri eoh? Ingat, kita sudah punya Sungmin.",tukas Appa Sungmin

"Kau tau? Eomma dan appaku itu sangat kejam hingga menjodohkanku dengan namja sepertimu. Dan anak itu? Aku sangat menyesal telah melahirkannya di dunia yang kejam ini. Aku melakukan 'itu' denganmu hanya karena aku sedang mabuk."

"Lalu kenapa? Oh, jjadi kau melakukan 'itu' dengan namja yang bukan suamimu? Cih, kau yeoja murahan."

"DIAM...! Aku lelah ber argumen denganmu.."

Eomma Sungmin pun melangkah masuk ke arah kamar yang berbeda dengan kamar Sungmin.

"Berhenti...! Apa kau lupa? Hartaku habis hanya karena untuk memenuhi gaya hidupmu yang mewah itu. Aku sedang bekerja keras sementara kau asyik pergi belanja sesukamu dengan kartu kredit itu."

Eomma Sungmin tetap mengacuhkan kata suaminya tadi dan memilih untuk menarik selimut dan tidur.

Mendengar tak ada suara lagi, Sungmin pergi mendatangi appa nya yang masih di dapur dan belum kembali sejak tadi.

"Appa? Gwenchana?"

Sungmin pun duduk di samping appanya yang sedang duduk juga di pintu belakang. Appa Sungmin terkejut ketika tubuh kecil Sungmin sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Gwenchana chagiya. Hey, ini sudah jam berapa? Kajja kita tidur.."

Appa Sungmin pun berdiri dan menggendong Sungmin. Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya di dada appanya itu.

"Hoaamm..."

Sungmin menguap karena sudah sangat mengantuk. Appa Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak Sungmin-ah.",ujar Appa Sungmin sambil menaruh tubuh appa Sungmin di atas kasurnya itu sambil mengecup kening Sungmin.

Sungmin pun memejamkan matanya perlahan. Appa Sungmin memilih tidur di samping Sungmin.

Tubuh Sungmin dari tadi tak bisa diam. Ke samping kiri, ke kanan. Sepertinya Sungmin malah tak bisa tidur saat ini.

"Aduh, kok minnie gak bica tidul cih? Minnie haus."

Dengan snagat hati-hati, Sungmin bejalan dengan berjingkat untuk tak menganggu sang Appa yang telah tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Sungmin pn berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air yang di letakkan di tempat yang sedikit rendah.

Tap..tap...tap..

Suara kangkah kaki terdengar di telinga Sngmin.

"Appa?"

Sungmin pun berbalik ke arah asal suara melangkah itu datang. Ia terkejut karena bukan appanya yang datang melainkan eommanya.

"Eomma?"

Eomma Sungmin langsung menggendong Sungmin.

"Kajja, kita jalan-jalan..",ujar eomma Sungmin sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu rumah.

"Kemana? Ini sudah malam eomma.."

"Sudahlah, kut saja.."

Sungmin pun diam dan menurut pada eommanya. Dalam hati, Sungmin sangat senang karena jarang sekali eommanya bersingkap lembut padanya.

"Eomma? Kenapa bawa tas yang besal?"

"Tak apa, ingin bawa saja.."

Sungmin hanya diam mendengar jawaban eommanya itu. Eommanya pun segera menaiki taksi yang sebelumnya sudah di pesan. Jalanan sangat sepi karena sudah jam 12.00 malam. Taksi yang mereka naiki cukup melesat cepat dan membawa mereka ke suatu tempat yang malah ramai. Yaitu, taman hiburan..

Setelah membayar ongkos taksi, mereka berdua pun turun. Sungmin dan eommanya berjalan bergandengan tangan.

"Sungmin-ah, tunggu di sini ya,eomma mau ke toilet tas ini baik-baik.."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan eommanya pergi.

.

.

1 jam kemudian...

.

.

"Aigoo, eomma mana..?"

Eomma sungmin belum kembali juga, Sungmin pun menangis dengan kencangnya.

"EOMAA...!"

Otomatis tangisan Sungmin menari perhatian pengunjung..

"Hey, siapa yang memiliki anak ini?!",teriak salah satu pengunjung yang ingin menolong, namun, tak seorang pun yang mengakuinya.

"Aigoo, eomma mu tadi kemana?"

"Hikss.. Tadi eomma bilang mau ke toilet. Aku di suruh menjaga tas ini.."

Salah satu ahjumma pun menghampiri Sungmin dan membuka isi tas tersebut. Ternyata terdapat pakaian-pakaian milik Sungmin dan terdapat sebuah surat.

_'Tolog rawat anakku ini, aku tak sanggup merawatnya. Aku mungkin orang tua yang , aku memang orang yang tak mampu ... Nama anak ini adalah Lee Sungmin'_

Ahjumma yang membaca surat ini pun terkejut.

"Ayo, ikut ahjumma saja, di tempat ahjumma banyak mainan dan banyak teman.",ujar Ahjumma pada Sungmin yang kebetulan pemilik panti asuhan.

"Jinjja..?"

Ahjumma ini hanya mengangguk.

"Ne, aku akan ikut dengan ahjummma..."

Ahjumma ini tersenyum dan menggendong tubuh kecil Sungmin. Di bawanya juga tas yang di bawa Sungmin tadi dan melangkah pergi dari taman hiburan itu.

.

.

'Mianhae Sungmin-ah...',gumam eomma Sungmin yang ternyata masih ada di balik semak untuk mengintip anaknya tadi..

**Flashback Off**

"Kau akan melaksanakan pernikahanmu di mana Sungmin-ah?",tanya tuan cho

"Aku ingin di korea saja, teman-temanku banyak di pula, aku sangat merindukan Mokpo.."

"Kapan kira-kira pernikahan akan di laksanakan tuan Lee?",tanya appa Kyu pada appa Sungmin.

"Ah, aku harus berdiskusi dengan istriku , coba panggil eomma mu.."

Sungmin pun menuruti perintah appanya untuk memmanggil eommmanya. Ia pun berjalan Ke ruang keluarga. Di temukan eommanya sedang berdiri mematung.

"Eomma..."

Sungmin memeluk eommanya dari belakang. Perlakuannya membuat eomma yang sedari tadi melamun jadi terkejut. Eomma nya pun tersadar karena pelukan Sungmin.

"Apa eomma setuju jika aku menikah dengan Kyuhyun..?"

Eomma Sungmin pun melepas pelukan mereka. Nyonya Lee memandangi wajah anaknya itu dalam-dalam. Sungmin ternyata sudah dewasa, tak seperti dulu ketika ia meninggalkannya.

"Tentu eommamu ini setuju...",ujar eomma Sungmin sambil menarik lagi Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

"Gumawo eomma..."

Sungmin tersenyum bahagia

"Eomma? Kenapa menangis? Apa eomma tidak bahagia...?"

"Aku bahagia Ming, aku sangat bahagia melihatmu bahagia. Tapi, eomma sedih kau akan meninggalkan eommamu ini..."

Sungmin tersenyum..

"Anniya eomma, aku tak kan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Eomma akan mempunyai cucu nanti.."

Eomma Sungmin hanya tersenyum...

.

.

.

_Pesawat menuju Korea selatan akan segera berangkat, panggilan terakhir untuk keluarga Tuan Cho Kyuhyun beserta rombongannya._

"Kyaa...!"

Satu rombongan ini pun terbirit-birit berlari tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang menatap mereka aneh.

"Aigoo, ini gara-gara appa eoh..."

Namja tinggi dengan mata foxy nya ini masih sempat saja mengomel di saat seperti ini. Namun, appa Kyu tak menghiraukan omelan anaknya itu.

"Kyu, tapi, gate 6 di mana? Sejak tadi kita terus berlari tak henti-henti..",ujar Sungmin yang hampir kelelahan mengikuti Kyuhyun berlari.

Rombongan Kyuhyun ini pun berhenti dan mencari di mana letak gate 6..

"Itu di sebelah sana, kajja...!"

Appa Sungmin pun segera berlari menuju tangga untuk naik ke gate 6. Yang lainnya mengikuti dari belakang...

Di gate 6, mereka sudah di sambut para petugas di bandara itu. Rombongan ini pun segera di antar menuju pesawat.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam, mereka pun sampai di Mokpo. Sungmin tak beristirahat tapi langsung menuju rumah Ryeowook.

"Kyaa, Ryewook-ah.."

Merasa namanya di panggil, tentu yeoja bertubuh mungil ini menengok ke arah suara.

"Kyaaa, My bunnyming is back.."

Mereka pun berpelukan. Sungmin sudah sangat merindukan sahabtnya itu. Ia rindu suara cempreng Ryeowook..

"Kapan kau sampai Ming? Kenapa kau tak mengabariku eoh?"

"Kau ini, aku terburu-buru, jadi tak sempat memberitahumu.."

"Aigoo, badanmu pucat. Kau pasti lelah, duduklah.."

Sungmin pun duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di ruang tamu Ryewook.

"Kau mau minum apa Ming? Akan ku buatkan.."

"Anniya, aku hanya sebentar. Oh iya, ini.."

Sungmin memberikan sebuah undangan kepada Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun membaca isi undangan itu dan terkejut.

"Kyaa...!" pekik Ryeowook saat membaca undangan itu..

.

.

.

TBC?

Huahh... 1 chap lagi ff ini akan selesai.. *elap keringet

Mianhae jika chap ini mengecewakan. But, review please ne? Thanks juga yang udah review...


	20. Chapter 20

Annyeong^^, im back in chap 20.. hope you like it,...

* * *

**Flashback On**

**"**Bagaimana kalau minggu depan? Aku mau hanya pernikahan sederhana saja. Bagaimana?"

Seorang ahjumma mengeluarkan suara, padahal sedari tadi ia hanya diam.

"Chagiyaa, apa kau yakin jika seminggu lagi bisa melaksanakn pernikahan ini? Kurasa aku tak yakin..",ujar suami yang tepat berada di depannya.

"Tuan Lee, ku rasa waktu itu cukup saja. Para tamu undangan khusus saja yang boleh datang. Hanya datang ke gereja dan tak usah di adakan pesta. Baju pengantin dan lain-lain kita bisa menyewanya kan?",ujar Tuan Cho.

"Kyuhyun-ah,Sungmin-ah, apa kalian setuju?",tanya appa Sungmin pada kedua sejoli yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Orang yang di panggil Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itupun hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Baiklah, minggu depan, kalian akan menikah. Aku akan menghubungi beberapa anggota keluarga untuk membantu..",ujar appa Kyuhyun.

"Kajja kalian tidur, ini sudah malam..", perintah Appa Sungmin,,

.

.

.

**After 5 days...**

Pagi menyambut, matahari telah terbit dari ufuk timur. Kicauan burung terdengar bersahutan. Pagi yang sangat indah untuk mengawali aktifitas. Begitupun juga Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, pihak keluarga telah menyiapkan segalanya. Tak terasa 2 hari lagi kedua sejoli itu akan menikah.

"Hoamm.."

Seorang yeoja baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Menatap ke arah jendela yang terbuka dan matanya berusaha menerima sinar matahri yang masuk.

"SUNGMIN-AH...! CEPAT BANGUN...!"

Yeoja yang di panggil Sungmin itu pun begitu terkejut mendengar eomma nya berteriak dari luar pintu kamar.

"Eunggghh.."

Sungmin masih saja menggeliat di atas kasurnya. Tak lama, eomma Sungmin pun membuka pintu kamar Sungmin yang tak terkunci itu.

"Yak...! Cepat bangun Sungmin-ah, kau tak ingin ketinggalan pesawat kan?"

Ujar eomma Sungmin sambil menarik tubuh Sungmin.

"Mwo? Bukankah kita akan nanti malam.?",tanya Sungmin yang belum sepenuhnya tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Aisshh, pesawat akan berangkat jam 11 siang ini eoh?"

"MWO...! Aisshhh.."

Sungmin langsung bangun dari kasurnya.

.

.

.

"Kyaa.. Akan terlambat..."

**Flashback Off**

**.**

"Kyaa...!"

Ryeowook memekik karena melihat isi undangan itu.

"Kau akan menikah ? Besok malam? Dengan Kyuhyun? Bagaimana bisa?",tanya Ryeowook bertubi-tubi.

"Ceritanya panjang Ryeowook-ah. Oh iya, kau dan Yesung bagaimana?"

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya sejenak. Wajahnya jadi sedikit lesu..

"Sekarang dia sangat sibuk. Hampir tak bisa di hubungi. Namun, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melihatku."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil seakan mengerti dengan perasaan Ryeowook itu.

"Hmm, aku mengerti perasaan mu Ryeowook-ah, dan jika besok dia datang, minta dia menemanimu untuk menghadiri pernikahanku. Agar dia iri dan kalian juga menikah.."

"Hahaha, ide mu bagus Ming."

Wajah Ryeowook kini sembali segar seperti semula.

"Ryeowook-ah, apa kau tau kabar Seohyun? Aku sangat penasaran.."

Ryeoowok terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin itu. Sangat aneh Sungmin bertanya seperti itu. Bukankah ia sekarang sudah bahagia tanpa gangguan?

"Kau yakin ingin mengetahuinya?",tanya Ryeowook yang makin membuat Sungmin penasaran.

"Ne, katakan...",ujar Sungmin menuntut

"Engg, besok saja ne? Begitu sulit menjelaskannya padamu Ming, dan jangan bertanya kenapa.."

Awalnya Sungmin ingin bertanya, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Sungmin merasa sedikit kecewa. Mereka berdua pun terdiam...

"Mmmm, aku permisi pulang Ryeowook-ah, ada yang harus ku siapkan lagi "

Sungmin pun berdiri dari posisi duduknya tadi. Begitu juga Ryeowook.

"Baru datang sudah mau pergi.."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan melangkah pergi ke pintu depan gerbang depan,diikuti Ryewook dari belakang.

"Hati-hati di jalan Ming..",ujar Ryeowook sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin membalas lambaian tangan Ryeowook dan segera meniki taksi yang tengah menunggu di luar.

.

.

.

Hari telah berganti, mungkin beberapa orang tak akan pergi keluar di hari yang mendung dan dingin ini. Kecuali orang yang benar-benar mempunyai kesibukan khusus..

"Woahh.. Kau tampan .."

Kini seorang yeoja tengah memandangi calon suaminya yang sedang mencoba sebuah tuxedo silver yang elegan.

"Benarkah..?"

Namja itu pun menuju cermin yang ada disebelahnya. Di pandangi sosoknya di bayangan cermin iyu. Kulitnya yang putih, tinggi semampai, rambut yang agak kecoklatan dan matanya yang foxy itu memang sangat tampan.

_'aku memang tampan..' _batin namja itu dengan percaya dirinya.

"Bagaimana tuan? Yang ini memang sangat cocok untuk mu.",ujar seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping namja ini. Memegang pundaknya dan sedikit meremasnya. Seperti ingin menggoda..

Namja ini pun merasa sangat risih, apalagi di belakangnya terdapat seorang calon istrinya. Namja ini pun menepis tangan yeoja itu dengan kasarnya.

"Ehem.. Yuri-ah, kau pergilah layani pelanggan di depan..",seorang namja pemilik butik ini berusaha mengusir yeoja itu agar pelanggannya yang satu ini merasa aman. Orang yang di panggil Yuri pun melangkah berjalan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Maaf Kyuhyun-ah, dia memang seperti itu. Sepertinya ia sangat haus akan pria tampan..",ujar namja itu sambil menarik patung yang memakai sebuah gaun.

"Tak apa Hyung...",ujar Kyuhyun singkat.

Butik ini memang menjadi langganan keluarga tuan Cho, entah mengapa di keluarga Kyuhyun hanya butik ini yang cocok.

"Ah iya, Sungmin-ah, coba kau pakai yang ini.."

Sungmin pun sejenak memperhatikan gaun itu dari atas sampai ke bawah. Gaun putih bersih degan panjang hingga menyentuh lantai ini memang sangat indah. Kain yang terlihat lembut disertai bordiran dan manik-manik berkilauan dengan sangat detail membuat kesan elegan.

"Ku rasa aku kurang pantas memakai gaun ini..",ujar Sungmin sambil menatap kecewa ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aisshh, coba dulu Sungmin-ah. Itu sangat cocok untuk mu..",ujar Kyuhyun membujuk Sungmin.

Sungmin mengehla naasnya sejenak. Akhirnya Sungmin pun mau mencoba gaun itu. Sungmin pun masuk ke dalam ruang ganti. Ia pun mencoba memakai gaun itu, setelah beberapa lama, Sungmin pun keluar dengan gaun yang di pakainya.

"Wow, Nice.. Gaun ini memang cocok untuk gadis manis sepertimu..",ujar namja pemilik butik ini sambil memperbaiki beberapa jahitannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terperangah melihat Sungmin yang sangat anggun dengan gaun itu.

"Kyu? Apa ini bagus..?",tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Namun, Kyuhyun hanya cengo..

"YAK...!"

Sungmin memekik sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke depan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun tersadar..

"Ah, bagus chagiya. Sangat pas untuk mu..",ujar Kyuhyun

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku pilih yang ini saja. Bolehkah?",ujar Sungmin sambil mememasang muka imutnya itu pada Kyuhyun. Tapi, walau ia tak memasang wajah imutnya itu pun Kyuhyun memang akan mengambil gaun itu.

"Hyung, aku ingin ambil yang ini saja. Bisakah nati sore kau mengantarnya?"

"Tentu. Semua akan beres Kyu.."

Sungmin pun kembali ke ruang ganti dan melepas gaun itu. Diikuti Kyuhyun yang juga melepas tuxedo yang akan di pakainya nati. Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, mereka berdua pun bergegas pergi dari butik itu.

"Ming, kau ingin kemana lagi? Biar ku antar..",ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari sakunya.

"Mmm, aku masih ada janji dengan Ryeowook. Dia memintaku untuk menunggu di cafe milik Siwon yang dulu."

"Arrasseo.."

_'Namja kuda itu lagi. Bisakah kalian berjanji di cafe lain saja? Cafe lain kan masih banyak...'_,rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun pun melesatkan mobil miliknya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sungmin hanya memandangi berbagai hiruk pikuk di sepanjang kota kecil ini melalui jendela mobil yang ada di sampingnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun harus ekstra berkosentrasi menyetir mobilnya ini.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

Keduanya pun sampai di cafe milik Siwon ini. Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam cafe ini. Diikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Kyu? Kenapa kau tak pulang?",ujar Sungmin sambil menghentikan langkahnya karena mendengar suara langkah Kyuhyun dari belakangnya.

"Wae? Aku hanya ingin menjaga calon istriku ini agar tak terjadi apa-apa.."

"Ya sudah..",jawab Sungmin tangkas

Sungmin pun melanjutkan langkahnya tadi yang sempat berjalan lebih dulu di depan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dari belakang hanya memasang wajah masamnya.

_'Sungmin-ah, apa kau tak melihatku eoh? Sampai kau berjalan di depanku..'_,racau Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sungmin pun menghentikan langkahnya kembali. Mengedarkan pandangannya dari ujung ke ujung seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Dan di dapatilah seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil yang sedang asyik meminum cappucinonya sambil duduk memandangi jendela yang kebetukan ada di sebelahnya. Sungmin pun berjalan menuju yeoja itu. Kyuhyun hanya memngikuti dari belakang...

"Ryeowook-ah?"

"Kyaa, kau lama sekali eoh... Duduklah kalian berdua.."

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun duduk berhadapan dengan Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah, kau masih ingat kan janji kemarin?",ujar Sungmin sambil menatap Ryeowook.

"Arasseo, tapi, ada sesuatu yang igin kutunjukan padamu.."

Ryeowook pun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke keluar cafe. Sungmin pun mengikuti langkah Ryeowook, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang tak tau apa-apa hanya menurut saja pada dua orang ini.

"Oh iya, Ming, aku naik taksi dan kalian berdua mengikuti..",ujar Ryeowook agak tergesa-gesa.

"Tak usah, kau ikut mobil kami saja..",ujar Sungmin

Akhirnya Ryeowook pun ikut naik dengan mobil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung tancap gas mengeluarkan mobil dari parkiran.

"Ryeowook-ah, kita akan kemana eoh?", ujar Kyuhyun tanpa mengengok Ryeowook karena ia sedang menyetir.

"Ikuti saja aku...",jawab Ryeowook singkat.

.

SKIP

.

Sungmin Pov

Saat ini, mobil telah berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sakit jiwa yang terletak di pinggiran kota. Entah mengapa Ryeowook membawa kami kesini. Aku masih waras kok, mungkin Ryeowook yang gila di tinggal Yesung. Tapi kemarin kan aku hanya ingin tau kabar Seohyun. Kenapa jadi ke rumah sakit jiwa ini? Dan bodohnya aku hanya menurut.

"Kajja..."

Ryeowook pun mengajak kami berdua untuk masuk ke rumah sakit itu. Ryeowook membawa kami melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Aku menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun karena takut. Sejak tadi yang ku dengar hanya jeritan suara orang yang ada di sini.

"Aku tunggu di sini saja ne..",ujar Kyuhyun yang padahal sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Anniya, kau harus ikut.."

"Yak, apa kau tak bercanda mem

bawa kami kesini?",tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook. Namun, seperti nya Ryeowook pura-pura tak mendengar.

"Ryeowook-ah, aku kan kemarin hanya bertanya kabar Seohyun. Kenpa kau membawaku kesini eoh?",tanyaku pada Ryeowook.

"Aishh, sudahlah, nanti kau akan tau sendiri..",jawab Ryeowook datar.

Apa maksud Ryewoook membawaku ke sini? Apa mungkin Seohyun gila? Ah aku berpikiran buruk lagi.

Ryeowook pun menghentikan langkahnya. Aku dan Kyuhyun pun menghentikan langkah juga. Kami berhenti tepat di salah satu ruang yang seperti mirip penjara. Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang tengah asyik memainkan sebuah boneka perempuan yang ada di pelukannya.

Aku tak dapat melihat jelas gadis itu karena wajahnya tertutup rambutnya. Tubuhnya kurus, rambutnya berantakan,kulitnya pucat seperti orang yang tak pernah di rawat.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dan merobek boneka itu dengan kasar.

"Ryeowook-ah, gadis itu kejam sekali..", ujarku pada Ryeowook sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis itu. Ryeowook pun ikut menoleh ke arah gadis yang ku maksud itu.

"Aigoo, kau tak tau itu siapa?",tanya Ryeowook yang membuatku bingung. Siapakah dia?

'Mati kau namja pabbo...!'

Aku terkejut ketika mendengar gadis itu berteriak sambil menusuk-nusuk boneka itu. Dan sepertinya suara itu sangat familiar. Astaga, itu Seohyun..

"Ryeowook-ah, apakah itu Seohyun?"

"Ya, itu Seohyun..."

Sejenak aku terdiam saat yang kulihat ternyata adalah Seohyun. Kenapa dia bisa begitu?

"Cih, kau ternyata benar-benar gila Seohyun-ah,kau pantas tinggal di sini..."

Aku mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun. Ia hanya menatap nanar ke arah Seohyun yang sedang menusuk boneka itu tanpa henti. Aku pun menyikut perutnya dan melirik sebentar ke arahnya.

"Ssst, kau tak boleh begitu hukum karma berlaku..",ujarku pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam

"AKU TAK AKAN MEMBUNUHMU LEE SUNGMIN...HAHAHAHA...!"

Omo..! Aku terkejut lagi saat Seohyun tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu sambil melempar boneka yang masih tertancap pisau. Aku takut, aku ingin sekali segera pergi dari sini. Tubuhku gemetar. Tiba-tiba saja aku mengingat semua apa yang di lakukan Seohyun padaku.

Kakiku lemas jika mengingat kembali semua itu. Aku hampir terjatuh, untung saja tubuhku langsung di tangkap Ryeowook. Kyuhyun terlihat panik.

"Omo..! Ming, kau tak apa?"

"Nan gwenchana Ryewook-ah. Ayo pergi dari sini.."

Aku, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun pun segera melangkah pergi dari sini. Aku masih ingin bertanya. Kenapa Seohyun bisa seperti itu?

Kami pun sampai di tempat parkiran, Kyuhyun berjalan lebih depan. Sedangkan aku dan Ryeowook mengikuti dari belakangnya.

"Ryeowok-ah, kenapa Seohyun bisa begitu?"

Ryeowook mendenguskan nafasnya sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kau masih ingat kejadian di gudang sekolah itu? Ia meninggalkan mu di gudang yang terbakar dan kabur entah kemana. Polisi mengejarnya dan akhirnya ia di tangkap."

Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Ryeowook. Tapi kurasa tak hanya itu saja alasannya mengapa Seohyun bisa gila seperti itu.

"Hanya itu kah Ryeowook-ah?",tanyaku lagi pada Ryeowook.

"Anni, masih ada lagi. Ia pun di penjara setelah itu, dan untuk emmebebaskannya, semua kekayaannya harus di sita. Kau tau Ming? Ia ternyata incaran polisi selama ini. Ia telah melakukan penipuan di mana-mana, memalsukan identitas dan lain-lain. Ia oun memilih bebas dan hidup tak karuan dan akhirnya dia jadi seperti itu. Keluarganyatelah pasrah..."

Mataku terbelalak, untung saja Kyuhyun menolak Seohyun. Kami berdua pun kemudian terdiam. Aku pun mengingat sesuatu. Aku pun merogoh tas yang kubawa dan memberika sebuah undangan pada Ryeowook

"Ryeowook-ah, berikan undangan ini pada Siwon nde..?

Ia pun mengambil undangan itu dan hanya mengangguk.

"Ryeowook-ah, mau ku antar pulang?"

"Ah tidak usah, aku naik taksi saja."

Ryeowook pun berjalan membalik arah denganku.

"Ryewook-ah, hati-hati ne...!"

"Ne..! Kau juga hati-hati.."

Kemudian badan mungilnya pun menghilang. Aku pun sampai di mobil Kyuhyun. Aku segera naik ke dalam mobil itu.

"Sungmin-ah, habis ini kau mau kemana?",tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Aku ingin ke makam Baek Joo.."

"Arasseo.."

Kyuhyun pun segera menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

Aku pun sampai di pemakaman tempat Baek Joo tidur selamanya Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku mencari nisan kakakku , aku pun menemukannya. Untung saja aku tak lupa letak makam kakakku. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menunggu di mobil karena alsasantakut terhadap suasana makam ini.

"Oppa, aku sangat merindukanm.."

Aku mengelus batu nisan itu. Aku sedikit heran mengapa makam ini bersih? Apa ada orang yang suka rela membersihkan makam ini? Dan kulihat ada taburan kelopak bunga yang masih segar. Dan di samping makam ini pun terdapat satu makam lagi, setauku dulu di samping makam ini kososng.

"Ehmm, permisi nona.."

Aku mendengar suara berat yang tiba-tiba dari belakangku. Aku pun berbalik dan melihat seorang ahjumma tua yang memakai sebuah tudung kepala. Aku tak dapat melihat jelas pun minggir sedikit. Ahjumma ini pun langsung melangkah ke arah makam Baek Joo dan sebuah makam yang ada di sampingnya. Dia siapa?

"Ma..af, anda siapa?",tanyaku pada ahjumma ini. Ahjumma ini pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menyingkap tudung kepalanya.

"Sungmin?"

Mataku terbelalak saat ia menyebutkan namaku. Aku pun dapat melihat jelas wajah ahjumma ini, aku terkejut saat ku ingat lagi wajah eomma ku yang dulu, ini benar eomma Baek Joo.

"Eomma..!"

Aku pun memeluk tubuh rentanya. Setelah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu, akhirnya aku bertemu lagi. Aku tak dapat melupakan wajah nya. Ia pun masih menginngat wajahku. Aku sangat rindu dengan eommaku yang satu ini. Walaupun aku sudah punya keluarga baru, tiap malam aku selalu bermimpi sedikit tentang keluarga angkatku. Eomma pun menangis..

"Sungmin-ah, hikss.. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu nak. Aku tak sebatang kara lagi.."

Hah? Jadi selama ini eomma angkatku ini mencariku? Dan apa maksud dari arti sebatang kara itu. Aku pun ikut menangis..

"Eomma, kenapa kau menyebut dirimu sebatang kara?",tanyaku

"Sungmin-ah, setelah kau dan Baek Joo pergi, eomma dan appa mencarimu. Kami pun mengerahkan semua orang untuk mencarimu. Kami mendengar bahwa kau berada di Mokpo, kami berdua pun pergi ke Mokpo.

Kami mencarimu, namun tak ada hasil. Kami pun memilih kembali ke rumah. Namun, kami mendengar bahwa Baek Joo meninggal. Appa mu sangat stres dan serangan jantung mendadak. Ia pun jatuh sakit dan besoknya langsung meninggal. Eomma pun tau di mana Baek Joo di makamkan di sini dan memilih untuk Appamu di makamkan di samping makam Baek Joo. Dan eomma pun memilih tinggal di sini sendiri agar bisa menjenguk makam Appa dan Baek Joo."

Aku tertegun saat mendengar penjelasan yang panjang itu. Aku merasa sangat bersalah karena telah meninggalkan eomma dan appa angkatnya itu.

"Eomma, maafkan aku.."

Kini air mataku mengalir makin deras. Eomma hanya mengelus punggunggku.

"Eomma yang salah Sungmin-ah, eomma yang harusnya minta maaf padamu."

Aku pun makin mengeratkan pelukanku. Aku takut tak bisa melihat wajah eommaku ini lagi.

"Sungmin-ah, ku dengar kau sudah menemukan eomma kandungmu. Chukkae, dan sepertinya aku harus melupakan untuk hidup bersamamu..",ujar eommaku dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"Anniya eomma, kalau kau mau, tinggal lah bersamaku bersama kedua orang tuaku juga..",tawarku..

"Sungmin-ah, aku tak mau merepotkanmu, lagi pula eomma dan appamu pasti tak mengijinkan.."

"Anniya.. Mereka pasti mengijinkan. Ayo..."

Aku pun menarik eommaku untuk pergi dari makam itu dan menghampiri mobil Kyuhyun yang sudah siap di depan.

-Sungmin Pov End-

.

-Author Pov-

Kyuhyun agak bosan menunggu dan tak henti-hentinya melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Akhirnya, Sungmin pun datang dengan membawa seorang ahjumma yang tak Kyuhyun kenal. Sungmin pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Diikuti dengan ahjumma itu. Ahjumma itu pun menengok ke arah Kyuhyun dan kemudian tersenyum, namun di balas juga oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah, itu siapa?",tanya Kyuhyun sembari berbisik.

"Nanti saja ku jelaskan. Kajja kita pulang, sepertinya orang di rumah sedang cemas menunggu kita."

Kyuhyun menuruti perintah Sungmin dan segera menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Kyaa Sungmin-ah, pakai high heels nya..!"

"Anniya, aku tak mau memakai sepatu tinggi itu, nanti kakiku lecet.."

Kini eomma Sungmin dan eomma Baekjoo serta tak ketinggalan Ryeowook sedang sibuk untuk mendandani Sungmin. Kedua eomma itu pun menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan melirik tajam ke arah Sungmin.

"Eh, arasseo arasseo, aku akan memakainya.."

Akhirnya Sungmin pun memakai high heels pun mengambil lipstik untuk ke sepuluh kalinya dan memakaikannya ke Sungmin.

"Kyaa Ryeowook-ah.."

"Salahmu sendiri suka menjilati bibirmu.."

Dan akhirnya pun Sungmin selesai di dandani. Sementara Kyuhyun yang berada di ruang sebelah mencoba mengintip Sungmin.

"Ah, aku ingin melihat Sungmin..!"

"Anniya, kau tak boleh melihatnya dulu Kyuhyun-ah. Bukankah setelah acara ini selesai kau akan melihat Sungmin sampai kau puas hingga besok dan seterusnya,?",ujar Yesung yang juga kebetulan datang.

"Aissh, ya sudahlah"

.

.

Kedua pengantin pun sudah siap. Sungmin di bawa ke altar sambil menggandeng appanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di altar. Sungmin pun berdiri bersampingan dengan Kyuhun.

"Baiklah aku mulai,Lee Sungmin, apakah kau bersedia menjadi istri dari Cho Kyuhyun..?"

"Ne, aku bersedia..",jawab sungmin tanpa ragu.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apakah kau bersedia menjadi suami dari Lee Sungmin?"

"Ne, aku bersedia..",jawab Kyuhyun dengan tegas.

"Baiklah, kalian akan ku sahkan sebagai pasangan suami istri. Ada yang keberatan..?"

Seluruh para undangan tak menjawab bahwa ada yang keberatan.

"Baiklah, mulai dari sekarang dan nanti, kalian adalah suami istri.."

Ucapan tadi membuat seluruh undangan yang hadir di sini bertepuk tangan. Kyuhyun pun mendorong Sungmin ke pelukannya...

"Saranghae Lee Sungmin..",ujar Kyuhyun sambil membuka tudung kepala yang menutupi hingga wajah Sungmin agar dapat melihat wajah istrinya itu dengan jelas.

_'Aigoo neomu yeoppo Sungmin-ah..'_,batin Kyuhyun.

"Ne nado saranghae Cho Kyuhyun..",balas Sungmin sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam-dalam.

"Poppo chagiyaa...",ujar Kyuhyun lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah bibirnya. Berharap di kecup di bibir, namun Sungmin hanya mengecupnya di pipi. Tentu Kyuhyun merasa kecewa dan menampakkan wajah kecewanya itu dengan lucu. Semua hadirin pun tertawa diikuti dengan Sungmin yang menjitak kepala Kyuhyun.

PLETAK..

"Appo...!",Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Dasar namja mesum kau Cho Kyuhyun..!",ujar Sungmin dengan volume yang keras. Semua hadirin tertawa lagi.

"Aisshhh.."

Sungmin pun berlalu dengan tergesa-gesa sambil menyincingkan gaun yang panjang itu untuk bergegas pergi dari tempat itu.

"Chagiyaa..! Nanti malam aku akan memakanmu...!",teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengejar Sungmin.

Oke, sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kejar-kejaran bak adegan film India dan para undangan sedang memakan sajian yang tersedia, mari kita intip YeWook couple

"Ryeowook-ah, cepat di makan.."

Ryeowook masih saja menampakkan muka masamnya sambil memandangi makanan yang di hadapannya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?",tanya Yesung namun hanya di jawab dengan gelengan Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hei, jangan diam chagiyaa, tapi kau masih manis jika seperti ini..",rayu Yeung sambil mencubit pipi Ryeowook.

"Yak, appo..!",bentak Ryeowook.

"Aissh, kau pasti iri pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kan?"

Pertanyaan Yesung tadi membuat Ryeowook tertunduk sedih.

"Kau harus sabar ne, besok aku akan pindah saja kesini dan segera menikahimu Ryeowook-ah..."

Ryeowook hanya tertegun dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia pun menangis sambil memeluk Yesung yang sangat di gilainya itu.

"Hiks...Yesungie..."

"Aigoo, sstt jangan bersedih eoh. Bukankah pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah moment bahagia? Jangan menangis di saat moment bahagia ini..."

"Hiks...",ryeowook masih terisak.

Yesung berusaha menenangkan Ryeowook. Sementara para hadirin pun mulai berkurang dan semua nya pun telah pulang.

.

.

**KyuMin Side**

Kyuhyun Pov

Aigoo, aku sangat lelah. Tubuhku terasa lengket. Walaupun acara tadi hanya sebentar. Kurasa tubuhku terasa sakit semua. Bagaimana tidak? Aku dan Sungmin harus tersenyum lebar kepada tiap orang yang ingin mengucapkan selamat walaupun kami lelah.

Aku pun merebahkan tubuhku di kasur king size ini dan mecoba menutup mata untuk tidur. Namun, aroma segar tiba-tiba datang. Aku pun terbangun lagi dan ternyata itu adalah aroma Sungmin yang baru saja selesai mandi. Sungmin hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya itu. Aigoo, dia menggodaku. Aku pun berdiri dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kyaa...! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku ingin ganti baju. Aku lelah Kyu..."

Aku tak memperdulikan penolakan Sungmin tadi, aku mengeratkan pelukanku dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Ku hembuskan nafasku di ceruk lehernya..

"Sshh, yak Cho Kyuhyun, berhentilah bersikap mesum.."

"Kenapa? Tak boleh? Bukankah kau adalah istriku huh?",ucapku tanpa melepaskan pelukanku dari Sungmin.

"Bukan begitu Kyu.."

Kelinciku ini sedikit menyebalkan, tanpa basa-basi aku menggendongnya dan ku baringkan ia di atas kasur itu dan meraup bibir plumnya itu. Aku mengunci tubuhnya dan di pastikan ia tak akan bisa lari. Kekekeke... kelinci manisku, kau akan ku makan ... Hahaha..

-Kyuhyun pov end-

.

.

"Omona, mereka akan melakukannya..",ujar seorang ahjussi sambil mengintip di lubang kunci pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kyaa.. Tuan Cho, aku juga ingin melihat ...",ujar seoraang ahjussi lagi dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Appa Kyu..

"Huh, dasar, sudah tua masih saja mengintip anak-anaknya..", umpat eomma Sungmin pada eomma Baekjoo yang sedang menikmati teh nya.

"Hei, mereka itu masih berjiwa muda hahahhaha..",ujar Eomma Baek Joo

"Hahahaha.. Baiklah, sebaiknya kita tidur saja. Biarkan kedua orng itu menontonnya secara LIVE..Aku sangat lelah.."

Eomma Sungmin pun beranjak dari tempat semula menuju ke arah kamarnya.

"Arasseo.. Selamat malam..",ujar Baek Joo sambil melangkah ke arah kamarnya yang terpisah.

.

.

"Ahh.. Sssh... Su..ng..min... .. Ni..kmat.. chagi..ouhh"

"Kyyuuuhhh..."

.

.

-END-

.

.

Huaahh... akhirnya selesai juga ini FF *selametan*

Thanks to readers yang udah review, follow, maupun pembaca yang misterius.. XD

Mian kalo endingnya jelek atau mengecewakan di chapter ini *bow*

Okehh.. byeee... ! Sampai jumpa di ff ku selanjutnya *kalo bikin*


End file.
